To Be a Warrior
by StormyNight55
Summary: While trying to escape their old lives, four cats come together. Searching for a new start, they unknowingly walk a path set by StarClan. Meanwhile, the Clans are falling apart, and it is up to four outcasts to show them what it means to be a warrior.
1. Prologue

****

EDIT

**Allegiances;**

**ThunderClan;**

Leader;

Dawnstar - dark gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Deputy;

Stoneheart - gray tom with blue eyes.

Med. Cat;

Mudbelly - long-furred brown tom.

Warriors;

Blackfur - black she-cat with green eyes. Birdclaw's mother.

Addertail - light ginger tabby and white tom with green eyes. Birdclaw's father.

Birdclaw - black she-cat with white tail-tip and forepaw, and green eyes.

Willowfur - pale brown tabby with light green eyes.

Owlheart - dark brown tom with yellow eyes.

**RiverClan;**

Leader;

Reedstar - black she-cat with green eyes.

Deputy;

[Unknown]

Med. Cat;

Frostwhisker - black and white tom with yellow eyes, somewhat easily irritated.

Warriors;

Ivytail - brown tabby she-cat with dark brown markings, yellow eyes. Rainpelt's mother.

Grayclaw - gray tom with blue eyes. Rainpelt's father.

Rainpelt - gray tom with blue eyes.

Minnowpool - light creamy brown she-cat with blue eyes. Troutclaw's littermate.

Troutclaw - silver tabby with dark, bold markings and blue eyes. Minnowpool's littermate.

Mistheart - silvery tabby with bold markings and blue eyes. Minnowpool and Troutclaw's mother.

Redfang - brown tom with amber eyes. Minnowpool and Troutclaw's father.

Lightfur - white she-cat with yellow eyes.

Sunpelt - large, golden, long-furred tom with gold eyes.

Apprentices;

Sprucepaw - mottled tabby tom with green eyes.

**WindClan;**

Leader;

_Runningstar - brown, long-furred tabby tom. Cedartail's father. Deceased._

Eaglestar - light brown tabby tom.

Deputy;

_Yarrowclaw- light golden, long-furred tom with amber eyes. Deceased._

Thicketfur - dark golden tom with yellow eyes. Tansyfur's father.

Med. Cat;

Falconwing- long-furred brown tabby with golden eyes. Larchfeather's littermate.

Apprentice;

Tansyfur - golden-light brown she-cat with yellow eyes.

Warriors;

Larchfeather - black and white she-cat with blue eyes. Cedartail's mother.

Cedartail - blind brown tabby tom.

**ShadowClan;**

Leader;

Darkstar - black tom with amber eyes.

Deputy;

[Unknown]

Med. Cat;

Sagefeather - mottled tom with yellow eyes.

Warriors;

Whitepelt - white she-cat with blue eyes.

Icefur - white she-cat with light blue eyes; deaf.

Clovertail - dark brown tabby with green eyes.

**Kittypets;**

Toby - large, burly gray tom with blue eyes. Pounce and Whisker's father.

Hazel - brown she-cat with white underbelly, muzzle, and chest, with silvery-gray eyes. Pounce and Whisker's mother.

Pounce - brown and white tom with blue eyes. Whisker's littermate.

Whisker - light gray tom with blue eyes. Pounce's littermate.

* * *

Yep, a story containing lots of OC's. Which means, whoa, I own stuff! Crazy. But more importantly, if you don't like that sort of thing, I...urge you to try it anyway =D Because, what person writes a story and then doesn't want people to read it? Not me.

**Disclaimer; I actually own stuff ^^ but not Warriors. **

* * *

"He's alive, Ivytail! This one here, the tom!"

A gray tom was kneading his paws into the ground anxiously, while a black and white tom shooed him away.

"Get out of the way, Grayclaw!"

Grayclaw backed up reluctantly, while the other tom went to work licking at the kit lying limply beside it's mother. The she-cat, a brown tabby, was looking far off into camp, a glassy look in her eyes.

"He's alive, Ivytail," Grayclaw continued to speak, though the other tom looked frustrated by his presence. Even as the young kit began to wail, Ivytail continued to stare off into the distance. "Our son, can't you hear him? He's safe."

"My daughters," the she-cat muttered despairingly. "Where have they taken my daughters, Grayclaw?"

The tom's eyes clouded with pain.

"They didn't survive, Ivytail. But look, our son -"

But she would never look. Ivytail would never truly see her son, for she would never truly forget her daughters. Their presence would haunt her mind forever, her three kits who did not survive. She would never completely change her ways, and grow to accept her living kit, her only son; Rainkit.

---

"But…how can he ever hunt? If…if he can't hunt, he'll never be able to fight; what is he supposed to do?"

Tansypaw looked down at the ground nervously.

"I-I don't know, Larchfeather," she muttered. "I-I would say to train him in medicine, but…"

But Tansypaw already held the position of medicine cat apprentice.

"He can't be useless," Larchfeather nearly trembled with despair at the thought. "There must be some calling for him."

"I don't know," Tansypaw admitted. "If there is…StarClan will reveal it in time."

The black and white queen did not look pleased with the answer, but she bit her tongue. The apprentice padded away, back the direction her mentor was coming from.

"How is Cedarkit, Larchfeather?" The medicine cat questioned, his golden eyes observing the tiny tom.

"Blind," she hissed, frustration wearing on her nerves. "How do you expect him to be?"

The tom backed up a pawstep, and her blue eyes softened.

"I'm sorry, Falconwing," she muttered sincerely. "I just…"

"It's alright," he replied, giving her ear a quick lick. "He'll be fine, you'll see."

Larchfeather would see; she would see a fine young cat, willing to serve his Clan in any way he still could. However, his Clan would not be so understanding. Even Falconwing would sometimes regret speaking those words to his sister, though he knew he should have faith.

---

"She's been doing that for awhile, you said?"

"She hardly speaks with anyone else."

Two cats sat side by side, one a black she-cat and the other a light ginger tabby tom. The two were watching a pair of kits carefully, particularly one; a black she-cat, with a white front paw and tail-tip.

"I'm sure it's fine."

"I don't care what you're sure of," the she-cat hissed. "Maybe if you'd spend a little more time around the nursery she'd be a little more social."

"She's perfectly social," the tom scoffed. "She's close to Willowkit; so what?"

"Addertail," she lashed her tail once in an angry gesture. "She pays no attention to any other cats, aside from Willowkit and I. _Speak _to her some and maybe she won't be so reclusive!"

"You worry too much, Blackfur," Addertail rolled his eyes. "It's nothing. Besides, she's a kit. She practically _can't _be reclusive."

The she-cat was clearly unconvinced. Suddenly, the small black she-cat bound over to her mother and looked up with bright green eyes.

"Can I go play with Willowkit by the fresh-kill pile, Blackfur?"

"Why don't you play with someone else for awhile, Birdkit?"

The small cat looked let down.

"I'd rather play with Willowkit…"

Blackfur forced a cheery expression.

"Well, alright then. Go on."

Brightening up instantly, she raced back over to her friend. The she-cat glared at her mate instantly.

"Do you see?"

He groaned. "I see that you're overreacting."

However, the dark queen was not to be proven wrong. Over time, Blackfur would only become more concerned, slowly realizing that the abnormality was not the fault of her careless mate. In time, it would become a problem that would threaten to spill into a battle between mother and daughter. However, it could be much worse than that, and the small she-cat would come to know. If her mother were to tell anyone, who knows what her Clanmates would think…

---

"You're lying."

The mottled tom shook his head sadly.

"Cloverkit is perfectly healthy, Whitepelt. Icekit, however…"

"You're lying," the she-cat hissed. "Our medicine cat; a liar!"

"I'm sorry," he murmured, watching the two she-kits play. One was a dark brown tabby, shouting and squealing as the wrestling went on. The other, however, a white kit with clear blue eyes, romped in silence, never once making a single squeak.

"There is nothing wrong with my daughter," she growled, and the medicine cat took his leave. "Don't you ever suggest that something is wrong with my daughter!"

Something wrong, perhaps not. But something different; this could not be denied. Even Whitepelt would come to realize that this kit could not be the cat she wanted her to be.

Yep, a story containing lots of OC's. Which means, whoa, I own stuff! Crazy. But more importantly, if you don't like that sort of thing, I...urge you to try it anyway =D Because, what person writes a story and then doesn't want people to read it? Not me.

**Disclaimer; I actually own stuff ^^ but not Warriors. **

"He's alive, Ivytail! This one here, the tom!"

A gray tom was kneading his paws into the ground anxiously, while a black and white tom shooed him away.

"Get out of the way, Grayclaw!"

Grayclaw backed up reluctantly, while the other tom went to work licking at the kit lying limply beside it's mother. The she-cat, a brown tabby, was looking far off into camp, a glassy look in her eyes.

"He's alive, Ivytail," Grayclaw continued to speak, though the other tom looked frustrated by his presence. Even as the young kit began to wail, Ivytail continued to stare off into the distance. "Our son, can't you hear him? He's safe."

"My daughters," the she-cat muttered despairingly. "Where have they taken my daughters, Grayclaw?"

The tom's eyes clouded with pain.

"They didn't survive, Ivytail. But look, our son -"

But she would never look. Ivytail would never truly see her son, for she would never truly forget her daughters. Their presence would haunt her mind forever, her three kits who did not survive. She would never completely change her ways, and grow to accept her living kit, her only son; Rainkit.

---

"But…how can he ever hunt? If…if he can't hunt, he'll never be able to fight; what is he supposed to do?"

Tansypaw looked down at the ground nervously.

"I-I don't know, Larchfeather," she muttered. "I-I would say to train him in medicine, but…"

But Tansypaw already held the position of medicine cat apprentice.

"He can't be useless," Larchfeather nearly trembled with despair at the thought. "There must be some calling for him."

"I don't know," Tansypaw admitted. "If there is…StarClan will reveal it in time."

The black and white queen did not look pleased with the answer, but she bit her tongue. The apprentice padded away, back the direction her mentor was coming from.

"How is Cedarkit, Larchfeather?" The medicine cat questioned, his golden eyes observing the tiny tom.

"Blind," she hissed, frustration wearing on her nerves. "How do you expect him to be?"

The tom backed up a pawstep, and her blue eyes softened.

"I'm sorry, Falconwing," she muttered sincerely. "I just…"

"It's alright," he replied, giving her ear a quick lick. "He'll be fine, you'll see."

Larchfeather would see; she would see a fine young cat, willing to serve his Clan in any way he still could. However, his Clan would not be so understanding. Even Falconwing would sometimes regret speaking those words to his sister, though he knew he should have faith.

---

"She's been doing that for awhile, you said?"

"She hardly speaks with anyone else."

Two cats sat side by side, one a black she-cat and the other a light ginger tabby tom. The two were watching a pair of kits carefully, particularly one; a black she-cat, with a white front paw and tail-tip.

"I'm sure it's fine."

"I don't care what you're sure of," the she-cat hissed. "Maybe if you'd spend a little more time around the nursery she'd be a little more social."

"She's perfectly social," the tom scoffed. "She's close to Willowkit; so what?"

"Addertail," she lashed her tail once in an angry gesture. "She pays no attention to any other cats, aside from Willowkit and I. _Speak _to her some and maybe she won't be so reclusive!"

"You worry too much, Blackfur," Addertail rolled his eyes. "It's nothing. Besides, she's a kit. She practically _can't _be reclusive."

The she-cat was clearly unconvinced. Suddenly, the small black she-cat bound over to her mother and looked up with bright green eyes.

"Can I go play with Willowkit by the fresh-kill pile, Blackfur?"

"Why don't you play with someone else for awhile, Birdkit?"

The small cat looked let down.

"I'd rather play with Willowkit…"

Blackfur forced a cheery expression.

"Well, alright then. Go on."

Brightening up instantly, she raced back over to her friend. The she-cat glared at her mate instantly.

"Do you see?"

He groaned. "I see that you're overreacting."

However, the dark queen was not to be proven wrong. Over time, Blackfur would only become more concerned, slowly realizing that the abnormality was not the fault of her careless mate. In time, it would become a problem that would threaten to spill into a battle between mother and daughter. However, it could be much worse than that, and the small she-cat would come to know. If her mother were to tell anyone, who knows what her Clanmates would think…

---

"You're lying."

The mottled tom shook his head sadly.

"Cloverkit is perfectly healthy, Whitepelt. Icekit, however…"

"You're lying," the she-cat hissed. "Our medicine cat; a liar!"

"I'm sorry," he murmured, watching the two she-kits play. One was a dark brown tabby, shouting and squealing as the wrestling went on. The other, however, a white kit with clear blue eyes, romped in silence, never once making a single squeak.

"There is nothing wrong with my daughter," she growled, and the medicine cat took his leave. "Don't you ever suggest that something is wrong with my daughter!"

Something wrong, perhaps not. But something different; this could not be denied. Even Whitepelt would come to realize that this kit could not be the cat she wanted her to be. That with all the training time allowed, she would never be a warrior, or even a medicine cat. That she could never be anything more than a burden to her Clan. The proud, fierce Whitepelt had bore a burden to her Clan. It was a fact that she would never come to accept…though one she would, in her mind, resolve quite soon.

* * *

Four kits, four mothers with very different reactions to the 'afflictions' their kits are dealing with...any guesses as to what's going on with Birdkit or Icekit? Rainkit's hasn't even been hinted at, and Cedarkit's is obvious, so I can't ask you to guess those. [unless you really want to, of course!]

By the way, this is [obviously the prolouge] but also a snippet to the actual story. I'm only posting it to see what kind of reactions I get, which will determine how quickly I work on it. [I got sick of watching it take up space in Document Manager].


	2. Chapter One

A little time-skip is in order as we begin the actual story.

**Disclaimer; I don't own warriors, but I _do _technically own these characters? I guess? Crazy...**

* * *

"Hey, Rainpaw!"

"Enjoy training today, Rainpaw?"

A gray tom was limping through camp, following behind his mentor, a large golden tom. He flattened his ears and ignored the jeers from his fellow apprentices, settling beside the fresh-kill pile for a meal and some rest. When he heard the sound of approaching pawsteps, he fought the urge to turn and look.

_Just act like it doesn't bother you._

He echoed his father's words, but it didn't seem to do much.

_One day you'll prove yourself to them. _

He pulled a fish towards himself with his one good forepaw.

_Remember; time is the greatest revenge._

"Hi."

It wasn't the cruel, taunting voices of Sprucepaw or Troutpaw. Surprised, he actually looked over to acknowledge the voice.

"Oh," he mumbled. "Hi, Minnowpaw."

Minnowpaw, as much as the light, creamy brown she-cat tried, didn't help much. She was far too kind to tell anyone off; the exception being her brother Troutpaw, who didn't listen anyway. Which meant that as friendly as she was to him, she wasn't doing anything to stop he and Sprucepaw from ruining his day as often as they could.

"How are you?"

His tail flicked irritably. His mentor was angry because he couldn't perform simple tasks, his right back leg kept up regular spasms of pain thanks to his training, and he had two of his obnoxious denmates following him around.

He was fantastic.

"Fine."

"Oh," she mewed, her blue eyes falling to the reeds. "You know, I asked Lightfur if she would mind us training together later. She said as long as Sunpelt doesn't mind…"

Ha. Like Sunpelt would let him do anything. He was already ashamed enough to have a cripple as his apprentice, he sure wasn't going to let anyone else see what Rainpaw could; or rather, _couldn't _do.

"I'll ask," he said regardless. He didn't have one friend in RiverClan, or any Clan for that matter, so if Minnowpaw was willing to make an effort, he might as well go along with it.

Finishing up his meal, he licked his muzzle and got to his paws, wordlessly limping away from the other apprentice. His front left leg dangled uselessly, somewhat twisted and contorted so that it didn't even touch the ground. It almost didn't bother him. However, his back leg, though he used to somewhat to balance himself, touching it briefly against the ground with every step, riddled him almost constant pain. Whenever he attempted anything strenuous, such as training, it ached for days afterwards. Any attempt to straighten it out other than for a few seconds resulted in instant agony, and it, for the most part, remained folded upwards towards his body, like he was stepping over some unseen obstacle.

Passing by the leader's den, he stopped abruptly at the sound of his father's voice, perking his ears.

"He can't…simply isn't ready…never…"

"No!…You must…please, Reedstar…"

It sounded as if Grayclaw was pleading with their leader. Whatever he was begging for wasn't going well, as Reedstar sounded quite skeptical.

"Alright…" he heard more bits and pieces, and it sounded as if Reedstar was finally relenting. "When Troutpaw…he'll join…shouldn't be long…"

Grayclaw purred something gratefully, and then hurried from the den. He moved so quickly that he bumped into Rainpaw before he could dodge, knocking the young tom flat onto his side.

"Rainpaw!" Grayclaw meowed with a start. "I didn't see you there, I'm sorry."

Quickly, he was helped to his paws, though he tried to shake his father away and do it himself.

"I've got some good news!" He went on, searching around. "Where's Ivytail? I want her to hear this, too."

Rainpaw scoffed. Like his mother would be seen anywhere around him.

"I don't know," he answered.

"I'll have to tell her later," he settled, leaning in to whisper. "Alright, Rainpaw, you can't tell anybody, but you're going to be a warrior soon!"

"What?" He choked, baffled. What cat in their right mind would make him a warrior?

"Isn't it great?" Grayclaw meowed. "It took some convincing, but Reedstar agreed. I'm not sure when, but soon. Whenever Troutpaw and Minnowpaw have their ceremony."

Rainpaw was stunned. This had to be some sort of joke…yet, his father would never do that to him. Out of all cats, Grayclaw would never trick him.

"Are you excited?" Grayclaw's eyes looked worried for a moment. "This…this is what you want, isn't it?"

"Yes!" He hurried to answer. He couldn't have Grayclaw telling Reedstar he didn't want to become a warrior, lest she take back what she had agreed to. This was his dream; his dream he had never thought would come true.

Grayclaw's expression warmed again. "So am I. I have to go find Ivytail and tell her, alright?"

Rainpaw nodded, though he doubted Ivytail would care. He couldn't let her ruin this moment, though.

Rainpaw hadn't felt so happy in…well, he couldn't remember ever being so happy.

---

"Cedartail! Cedartail!"

The brown tabby raised his tail proudly, retreating back into the throng of cats that he couldn't see. Hearing their pawsteps as they dispersed, but unable to watch them leave. He even heard the comforting voice of his mother as she approached, though he would never know her face.

"Oh, Cedartail," Larchfeather gave his ear a lick. "I'm so proud. I know you'll make a wonderful warrior."

Cedartail knew it too. He couldn't hunt, and he couldn't fight; but he could patrol. He had done that more often than anything else as an apprentice. His mother was gentle, yet persistent; and having the WindClan leader as a father also had improved his chances of becoming a warrior, whether he was ready or not.

But he knew he was. He was ready.

"Thanks," he purred. "I'm not done making you proud yet, either; I promise."

He heard his mother's purr resonating through the air. However, another sound quickly drowned it out.

The shriek of a cat; a battle cry.

The mood in camp abruptly changed, and he could feel cats moving quickly past him. Larchfeather put her tail to his shoulder and ran with her Clanmates, him following close behind.

"ThunderClan!" He suddenly heard. "ThunderClan are attacking!"

Instantly he unsheathed his claws, though he knew he could only do so much. The scent of ThunderClan suddenly filled his nostrils and he was barreled into, rolling across the moor. He dug his claws blindly into the other cat, who screeched and dragged their own across his sides. He hissed and thrust the cat away, rolling to his paws only to be knocked over again. Growing confused, he attempted to free himself and gather his thoughts, but the fight was moving too quickly. He soon lost where he was on the moor, and was even losing track of the number of cats he was fighting at once. Suddenly he felt something brush past him and instinctively lashed out with his claws, grazing his opponent.

"Cedartail!" A voice snapped, and he realized it was Yarrowclaw, a senior warrior. "Keep track of who you're fighting, got it?"

He shrunk under the reprimand, and embarrassment flooded him as he realized he had probably injured another warrior of his Clan. A minor injury at best, but all the same…it was a mistake a warrior shouldn't be making.

The battle waged on, and Cedartail found himself huddled close to the ground, slashing at whoever he could identify as ThunderClan. Soon, enemy cats were completely ignoring him; they clearly didn't see him as a threat.

Then, a sudden shriek cut through the air. A yowl of anguish.

His mother's voice.

He jumped to his paws and pricked his ears, waiting for another sound.

"Runningstar! Runningstar; he's dead!"

* * *

Tell me what you think so far =D

By the way; if you ever want to see what upcoming stories I have planned, I have it posted in my profile.


	3. Chapter Two

This is up as a poll on my profile, too, but I had to ask anyway; a kittypet she-cat, light brown with white belly, legs, chest, and muzzle. Light blue eyes. I need a name for her! Voting would be appreciated =D

A. Missy.

B. Petal.

C. Diamond.

D. Precious.

E. Hazel.

**Disclaimer; I don't own Warriors. **

* * *

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, she's fine. She should wake up soon enough."

"Are you sure?"

A black she-cat was kneading her paws into the ground anxiously outside the medicine den. Her green eyes peeked inside when she could, but the entrance was mostly blocked by Mudbelly, ThunderClan's medicine cat.

"Birdclaw," the tom warned, and Birdclaw flattened her ears. "Oh, don't give me that. The Clan appreciates your efforts today as a new warrior, but I'm sure Willowfur could have freed herself."

"She's a new warrior, too," Birdclaw defended, mind thinking back to just the day before, when they had ceased to be Birdpaw and Willowpaw.

Mudbelly sighed. " I'm proud to say ThunderClan's newest fighters know how to defend a Clanmate, at least."

Birdclaw knew that Mudbelly didn't approve of what had happened at the battle with WindClan. It wasn't her fault that Runningstar had decided to attack Willowfur; and she sure hadn't been about to let him get away with it. She hadn't even meant to kill him. How was she to know he was on his last life?

In either case, he was an enemy Clan's leader, so what did she have to regret?

"Birdclaw!"

She recognized the voice of her mother instantly. It sounded calm and smooth now, but she was sure if Blackfur caught her alone she would be hearing an earful.

"Yes, Blackfur?"

"You're wanted on patrol," she flicked her tail, signaling for her to follow. Inwardly sighing, Birdclaw turned and obeyed, padding out of camp after her mother.

"I've heard you saved Willowfur at the battle today?"

Birdclaw rolled her eyes.

_Now or never._

"Yes," she meowed. "StarClan knows what kind of danger she was in, with the leader of WindClan pinning her."

"I'm sure she could have freed herself."

"Only you and Mudbelly seem to think," her voice threatened to slip into a growl, "that I shouldn't have saved her."

"Good. Who's opinions to value more than mine and the medicine cat's?"

"Maybe Willowfur's?" She asked resentfully. "I'm sure she'll be happy to hear I didn't let her die."

"She would have been fine. She's a warrior now, Birdclaw."

"You don't know that," she went on. "You didn't see Runningstar's claws at her neck. Besides, what's the wrong with helping one of my Clanmates? I thought that's what I was _raised _to do."

Blackfur suddenly whipped around, facing her daughter.

"You know exactly why it's wrong, Birdclaw," she said in a dangerous tone. "I have told you many, many times."

Birdclaw's lips curled back in a hiss. "You can't stop me."

"I don't have to," Blackfur turned back and resumed the patrol. "Besides _this, _you're a fairly smart cat, Birdclaw. You won't do anything foolish."

Digging her claws into the ground, she knew her mother was right. She couldn't do anything about how she felt, nor could she risk telling anyone.

No matter how much she loved Willowfur.

---

A white she-cat was sprawled out beside a dark brown tabby. At the sound of another cat approaching, the brown tabby opened her eyes. The other she-cat remained unaware.

"Clovertail."

The tabby looked up, staring into the eyes of an older she-cat, who was accompanied by another. A black tom.

"Whitepelt," she greeted her mother. "Darkstar."

"Show us what you've taught her," Whitepelt ordered, nodding her head slightly in the white she-cat's direction. She was still lying motionless, relaxing as if no one were speaking about her.

"Icepaw," Clovertail nudged her, and finally she stirred, light blue eyes glancing up. At the sight of the two other cats, she got her paws hastily.

Icepaw couldn't speak, but she knew words. Some. It was difficult, almost impossible, to teach a cat who couldn't hear the meaning of language. Yet, Clovertail had found a way.

She didn't have to use words; merely, Clovertail dropped into a defensive stance. Icepaw's ears pricked with understanding, and she copied the move. Clovertail flicked her tail, and Icepaw charged. She dodged, but upon landing, Icepaw swerved and dragged her forepaw across Clovertail's side; a good start to a battle, had it been real. The tabby leapt onto her, but Icepaw was quick to thrust her away with her back paws. The mock-fight continued, the two spectators watching intently. Clovertail got to her paws, flicking her tail, and Icepaw instantly stopped, watching her sister for more instruction.

"So?" Clovertail looked to her mother and leader.

"She has improved," Darkstar nodded, "there's no doubt about that, she's come a long way. I'll accept your request, Whitepelt; Icepaw will receive her warrior name tonight."

Clovertail's eyes brightened, and Whitepelt nodded gratefully. Icepaw looked over at her sister with curiosity, noticing the change in her mood.

"However," Darkstar went on, "she can never be a true warrior. She may be able to fight; but this is mere play. How could we possibly tell her who to fight? Where to go? Clovertail cannot feed her instructions on the battlefield."

Whitepelt's tail lashed once, and Clovertail's eyes clouded with disappointment.

"She can't hunt, or patrol. Given her disadvantage, she's earned her warrior name; but being called a warrior doesn't give her the ability to be one."

Whitepelt's tail was moving furiously now, and Clovertail's eyes rested on the ground.

"Alright, Darkstar," the brown tabby meowed. "I understand. Icepaw will be excited to have a nest near me again, at least."

Clovertail nudged Icepaw, and padded off. At the signal, she padded after her littermate.

---

New name.

Icepaw understood this. She had gotten a new name once before; she had once been Icekit. It had taken her moons to figure out the word 'kit'. In fact, she had already become an apprentice by the time she had realized what it applied to.

Ice.

She knew this word well. It was the first one she had ever learned; Clovertail, who had then been Cloverpaw, had taken her down to the lake during the-time-of-cold. Each night until she had understood, Cloverpaw had led her to the lake. While they were there, Cloverpaw had pointed to the ice covering the water, and then at Icepaw. Then, she would mouth the word. That's how she knew what to look for. Clovertail was always good about looking at Icepaw while she talked, or else she would be completely lost.

New word.

Icepaw knew this sentence as well. Clovertail was always sure to speak shortly and clearly, so that Icepaw didn't miss anything.

Clovertail pointed with her tail-tip to herself. Icepaw tipped her head to the side; a signal she often used to show she didn't understand, or wanted to know what was being said.

Clovertail then pointed to Icepaw herself. She tipped her head again.

Clovertail looked around for a moment, as if thinking. Then, she placed a paw on her tail, specifically to the softest parts. Icepaw waited.

Fur.

Icepaw, unsure if she understood, raised her own tail and used her paw to point to the softest areas, the ones that moved when cats like Whitepelt walked quickly. Clovertail nodded.

Icefur.

Her new name; Icefur. She nodded, and Clovertail looked pleased. However, something about the way she looked still didn't seem right. She was happy, yet…not. Something was bothering her; Icefur could practically feel it.

But she didn't know how to say words like Clovertail could. She would just have to wait until she told her what was wrong…and watch her sister carefully.

After all, that was what Clovertail did for her.

* * *

Thanks to all that have/eventually do vote! Oh, and let me know what you think of these two, most importantly, Icefur; it took me awhile to decide how I was going to write her, since she can't talk or hear.


	4. Chapter Three

I edited this into last chapter, but I'm posting it again because I still need votes =D

A kittypet she-cat, light brown with white belly, legs, chest and muzzle, and light blue eyes. Name ideas;

A. Missy.

B. Petal.

C. Diamond.

D. Precious.

E. Hazel.

**Disclaimer; I do not own Warriors. **

_

* * *

Four…_

_Destinies…abandonment…_

Rainpelt's eyes snapped open. StarClan, he had to stop nodding off like that!

It was his first night as a warrior; his vigil. He couldn't mess up already.

Minnowpool eyed him curiously, noticing his slip up, but they were forbidden to speak. Troutclaw rolled his eyes, and Rainpelt resisted the urge to hiss.

_I'm a warrior now, like they said I'd never be. I'm above them._

Then, something rustled in the reeds. His eyes immidiately focused on the sound, and Minnowpool's ears pricked beside him.

Troutclaw suddenly got to his paws, moving forward a few steps. Then, he looked back and signaled with his tail to follow. Rainpelt, despising the idea of following Troutclaw, did so despite what he thought. He couldn't bicker anyway; he couldn't speak. Plus, if there was something hiding in the reeds, how else was he to know what it was?

Suddenly, the reeds stopped, and the rustling sound faded away. Whatever had been there was making a hasty retreat.

Troutclaw broke into a soundless chase. Minnowpool close behind, the two ran off after the noise. Rainpelt struggled to keep up, but fell behind as he knew he would. Scowling with frustration, he pushed his back leg to it's limit, until it was practically burning with pain.

He finally caught up as he noticed that the other two had halted at the river's edge. It was a small one, but had the potential to carry a careless cat out into the lake. Unless that cat knew how to swim, like all RiverClan cats.

Or at least, most RiverClan cats.

Suddenly, Rainpelt jerked forward, all traditions of silence forgotten as he let out a yowl of surprise and fear before splashing into the water. He was quickly submerged, kicking wildly with his good and bad limbs alike to reach the surface.

_I can't swim, I can't swim! _His mind screamed. _StarClan, save me! I can't die here!_

His efforts did nothing but kick up sand from the bottom around him, all the while the current dragged him closer to the lake. He had to get out before he got to the lake, or he would sink. StarClanonly knew how deep that lake went…

Suddenly, something grabbed a hold of his scruff, paddling madly towards the surface. He and his savior broke through, and he sucked in a fresh gulp of air, forepaw grasping wildly at the grassy bank. With a shove, he landed on solid ground.

"StarClan,I wish Sprucepaw could have been here for _that!"_

Minnowpool's ears flattened, her pelt sopping wet as she pulled herself onto land. Troutclaw's laughter echoed in his ears.

"Nice going, Minnowpool!" He managed through laughter. "What were you thinking, that the useless lump could _swim?"_

Rainpelt glared at Minnowpool. She had pushed him? She seemed to catch his stare and hastily looked over at Troutclaw.

"That was your fault, Troutclaw!" She answered, raising her voice so he could hear from the other side of the water. "You shoved me!"

"All I know is that I didn't lay a single paw on that cripple," he chuckled, and Rainpelt hissed. If they were going to break vigil, he might as well join.

"Do _not _call me that," he warned.

"Or what?" Troutclaw mocked. "You'll swim across the river and get me?"

Rainpelt realized fully what had happened. Minnowpool, intentionally or not, had brought them up on the wrong side. She could easily swim back and return to camp; but he could not.

Flattening his ears, he turned around and began stalking away.

"Rainpelt?" Minnowpool called, but he ignored her.

"Where are you going, mousebrain?" Troutclaw went on. "Camp's this way!"

_I'm not going back to camp, _he mentally hissed. _I don't need this. I don't need these mousebrains and the Clan doesn't need me._

He could still hear Troutclaw's dying laughter, and the tom called out one last comment.

"Almost drowning; what kind of RiverClan cat _are_ you?"

Rainpelt quickened his pace.

_I'm not._

---

"Cats of WindClan!"

Cedartail pricked his ears at the sound, turning around and padding closer to the source of the voice. Cats thronged around him, all taking a seat to listen in on the announcement. Since the recent death of his father, WindClan's deputy had succeeded him, becoming Eaglestar. However, he had yet to appoint his own deputy, and Cedartail assumed that's what he was about to do.

"It is time to choose my deputy," the light brown tabby began, surveying the group of cats. "I say this before StarClan, so that the spirit of Runningstar may hear and approve my choice."

All of WindClan waited.

"Yarrowclaw will be my deputy."

As the Clan congratulated the senior warrior, Cedartail noticed that Eaglestar had never dismissed them. Was the meeting not finished? Or had Eaglestar simply forgotten to formally bring the meeting to a close?

"Cats of WindClan," he went on, gathering the attention of his Clan again. "There is one more subject I must address."

So he hadn't forgotten. But Cedartail couldn't think of anything else he would have to do…

"Cedartail, please step forward."

_What?_

He felt someone nudge him forward, and realized it was Larchfeather. Getting to his paws, he began carefully making his way towards Eaglestar, hoping any cats in his path would move; he didn't want to make a fool of himself by running into someone in front of every cat in WindClan.

"Cedartail," he heard Eaglestar go on, "you have earned the name of a warrior, and have done well, considering your disadvantage. However, I have been speaking with Yarrowclaw and other senior warriors about something that particularly concerns us…"

_What is he talking about?_

"Runningstar cared deeply about your safety," Eaglestar went on, "but he also cared deeply about your success. Often, I believe he might have cared more for what you could do than what was best for you…"

_Runningstar never put me in danger, _Cedartail thought frantically. _He never would have done that._

"So, we have reached a decision. Cedartail, we ask that you give up your warrior duties, though you may keep the name of a warrior until you are ready to fully join the elders. Your Clan honors the determination you have shown, but we understand that you have restrictions that we do not. We thank you for your efforts, Cedartail."

A few cats muttered agreements, but it was the indignant voice of his mother that stood apart.

"He only just became a warrior!" Larchfeather called out. "How can you take that away from him so soon?"

_Larchfeather…_

He appreciated his mother's words, but all too often she ended up speaking about him like he had no voice; as if he couldn't stand up for himself.

How could he go on being a warrior when his entire Clan believed he wasn't suited for it?

"I don't say these words lightly, Larchfeather. I'm only thinking of Cedartail's best interests."

_Why can't I have a say in my best interests?_

"Cedartail?"

He realized Eaglestar was now addressing him.

"Will you agree?"

His first instinct was to say no. No, he would not agree. But what was the point of serving a Clan who wanted nothing more than for you to stop?

"Yes," he meowed quietly. "I…I do, Eaglestar."

"Thank you, Cedartail."

He had come as far as he could go. He had become a warrior, but it was all for nothing.

How could StarClan condemn him to a life of uselessness?

* * *


	5. Chapter Four

This chapter is a little shorter than the others; but hopefully it's not too bad. Randomly short chapters often occur before some good stuff =D

**Disclaimer; I own nothing, blah, blah... **

* * *

Birdclaw was stretched out across the grass, staring up at Silverpelt. Willowfur was laughing beside her; a sound that would brighten any foul day for the black she-cat.

"It does not, Birdclaw."

"Just look!" She insisted, pointing with her forepaw.

"It's a cloud," Willowfur giggled. "It can't look like anything!"

"But it does," she went on, "it looks just like a mouse, don't you see it?"

"You're such a furball, Birdclaw."

The two of them were left to guard camp while ThunderClan attended the Gathering; a few others staying behind with them. Two apprentices were nearly napping in their den, and the other two warriors left behind were chatting with the elders, though Birdclaw couldn't guess why. She couldn't stand the cranky old cats.

"And _you _need to open your eyes," Birdclaw teased.

"Oh, be quiet," she batted her friend playfully over the head. Willowfur got to her paws, turning her back to Birdclaw as if she were about to walk away. Slyly getting up as well, Birdclaw crouched and pounced, the two of them crashing to the ground.

"Birdclaw!" Willowfur cried, but she was laughing again. "I can't stand you sometimes!"

"Don't say things you don't mean, Willowfur," she answered, whiskers twitching.

"Fine," she admitted. "Maybe it's not true. But we're not kits anymore, Birdclaw; we're supposed to act like warriors."

"That's just it," she went on, "_act _like them. That doesn't mean we have to be warriors all the time. Everyone else is busy or at the Gathering."

Then, it occurred to Birdclaw what she had said. Everyone _was _busy. Everyone else _was_ at the Gathering. Her _mother _was at the Gathering.

She could do it. She could do it right this moment, if she really wanted to. She had never wanted anything more; but she had no way of knowing how this would turn out. She had no way of knowing what would come of what she wanted to say.

"Willowfur," she began, "I -"

"Hey, Willowfur!"

It was the voice of Owlheart, a dark brown tom and fellow warrior. Willowfur abruptly got to her paws, lightly pushing Birdclaw off of her.

"Oh," she mumbled, a bit embarrassedly. "Hi, Owlheart."

"Share a meal with me?"

Birdclaw contained herself from digging into the ground with her claws. Willowfur's ears tipped back, but not in irritation. Her eyes softened and her answer was quiet.

"Sure."

As she padded away, she turned back and mouthed an apology. Birdclaw knew she would probably return soon; but that didn't make her feel any better. As Owlheart and Willowfur turned their backs to eat, Birdclaw allowed her lips to curl slightly before retreating to the warrior's den, unsure of what to do without the company of her constant companion.

---

Mother was not like Clovertail.

Icefur had never been able to decipher Whitepelt's name; Clovertail could never find a way to teach her colors. Instead, she had merely taught her that this she-cat was Mother.

Icefur was following, though she was not sure why. Mother had never liked her straying far, and it had upset Clovertail dearly the time they had been caught, once while at the lake as apprentices. Icefur was confused. If Mother did not like her to leave, why would she lead her away?

Whatever the case, Icefur was excited. Leaving often meant adventures, or new words. Whatever Mother had planned was sure to be exciting.

Icefur's eyes widened as they approached a strange structure. It was like nothing Icefur had ever seen before.

Mother led her into the strange place, and it was even more bizarre inside. The ground was hard, yet in some places softer than grass. It was smoother than near the lake, yet not wet or cold. Foreign smells reached her nose, strange sights met her eyes. She deduced that Mother must have brought her here to learn. Perhaps Clovertail wanted Mother's help in teaching her words.

Icefur grew more excited as Mother stopped, and turned around to face her. She was ready to learn.

However, instead of showing her something new, Mother mouthed a word she understood clearly.

Stay.

Icefur did. She knew what that meant; she had learned it as a kit.

However, Mother did not begin to teach. She got to her paws, and off she went, walking away.

Icefur wanted to know where she was going, what she had to wait for. She didn't know how to ask those things. She tipped her head to one side, but Mother didn't see as she turned a corner, disappearing out of sight.

Icefur did not worry. Mother had told her to stay, and she would do as Clovertail had taught her and listen. So, she waited.

She had no way of knowing that she would one day call this strange hideaway, 'The-Place-Mother-Left-Me'.

---

Her stomach growled, her throat parched with thirst. Still, she did not leave.

One dark-time had passed, and it was now bright and hot out again. In the shelter of the strange place, it was not so hot, but she was still growing ever more thirsty. She could not hunt, though she had often watched Clovertail do it, but she knew where to find water. However, she would have to leave to do so. She couldn't disobey Mother, or Clovertail would not be pleased.

The place puzzled her more than any new word ever had. It was nothing like where she and Clovertail lived, though it was as full of prey as where she had come from. Mice skittered around, but she rarely saw them. She had only seen a few, and that was during the dark-time.

Catching sight of a small mouse, seemingly apart from the group she had seen scuttling about during the dark-time, she tried her best to drop into a hunter's crouch, though she did not know it by that name. She had seen Clovertail catch mice, and they were always very good tasting. If she could copy Clovertail, she could eat this mouse.

She tried to creep forward, but she knew nothing of keeping quiet. The entire world was silent to her. The mouse quickly noticed and hurried off, down a strange, jagged slope. Carefully following after, Icefur delved deeper into the strange place.

Where the jagged slope took her was dark, and had no holes leading outside. It was like she had passed through the light-time in a few pawsteps, and down here it was dark-time again.

As she crept in search of her potential meal, she could not hear the commotion above her. To the sides of her. Behind her. All around her, mice bigger than she had ever seen; rats, were acknowledging a new presence in their domain. A cat; which they knew to be dangerous.

Cats, who they no longer feared.

Suddenly, Icefur leapt forward with a start, a sharp pain jabbing at her tail. She spun around to find a large; no, _huge _mouse gnawing at her, and she quickly batted it away and ran. They began to appear from everywhere, biting and scratching and clawing at her. Struggling to free herself from their grasp, she stumbled up the jagged slope, huge mice falling away as she dragged them across the hard edges. She shook the final creature away before leaping up to the hole where Mother had left from, and jumping down to the grass. Mother's instructions were forgotten and replaced by fear, instinct to run and keep herself safe.

She ran until she simply had to stop, the gnawing pain at her stomach replaced by the aching of her many wounds. Lowering herself into the grass, she closed her eyes, flattening her ears as she realized she had disobeyed, and that Clovertail was sure to be disappointed in her.

* * *


	6. Chapter Five

Alright, this little voting section has been revised!

A petite, brown she-cat with white belly, legs, chest and muzzle. She is timid, but once she comes out of her shell, is surprisingly helpful and outgoing. Yet, she needs a name.

A. Missy.

B. Petal.

C. Hazel.

D. Diamond.

[Got rid of one option, since I was starting to not like it so much. I hope the mini-personality description helped; I didn't want to give too much away about her].

**Disclaimer; I don't own Warriors. **

* * *

Every step sunk him farther into the mud, curses spewing from his mouth as quickly as he could think of them. Any _normal _cat wouldn't be in this situation. Any _useful _cat would have four paws to keep them balanced and moving swiftly across the marshiest area of RiverClan territory. Any _competent _warrior wouldn't be here in the first place, unless they were hunting for toads.

_And I can't hunt to save my life, _he grumbled mentally. _Or at least, I'm going to find out if I can._

Up ahead was the Horseplace, where he figured he would spend the night. After all, he had already spent one out in the marshes, and had deduced that sleeping with a muddy pelt and soggy paws wasn't worth anything.

Sliding underneath a fence, he trekked out into open pasture. The Twoleg nest looked foreign and strange, but he didn't have anywhere else to go. Besides, it's not like it mattered that he was sleeping in one anyway; he wasn't a RiverClan cat anymore. The warrior code didn't apply to him.

Jumping awkwardly up to an opening, he grabbed hold with one good paw and scrambled with both back legs to thrust himself into the nest, his bad leg stinging with every quick move. Leaping down inside was much easier, and he surveyed the area. Tall, horizontal posts were up above, soft looking material lay all around in golden piles. He figured up above would be safest, but he had no way of reaching such heights; it had been hard enough for him to get inside. Instead, he padded over to one of the comfortable mounds, settling in and closing his eyes. He could at least get some decent sleep, now that he was somewhere comfortable.

---

When Rainpelt's eyes flickered open, he was no longer at the Horseplace. Reeds surrounded him, growing tall and healthy. The scent of fish was on the air, and the smell of a nearby river wafted to his nose.

Immidiately, he noticed the cat before him. A tom, with pale gray fur, flickering silver, and eyes that shone the brightest green.

"Hello, Rainpelt."

It felt strange that this cat would know his name, since he was a completely stranger to Rainpelt.

"Who are you?" He asked bluntly, looking around with narrowed eyes. "This place is like RiverClan territory; and I left there for a reason."

"I know," he answered. "I watched. My name is Riverstar."

Rainpelt's eyes widened substantially.

"You can't be."

"I am," he insisted, whiskers twitching slightly. "I've had my eye on RiverClan, even after so many, many moons. However, I've never once seen a cat quite like you, Rainpelt."

"But you're dead," he ignored the other tom's words. "Riverstar was the founder of RiverClan. You died a long time ago."

Riverstar nodded.

"I lived to help my Clan, and I died for it as well. It is my duty to watch over it, even in death; no matter how many moons pass."

A sudden thought passed through Rainpelt's mind; one that worried him significantly.

"You didn't come here to tell me to go back," he asked, "did you?"

Riverstar made no sign of agreement or disagreement.

"I cannot answer you that, Rainpelt. I am not here to tell you you've made the right choice, nor am I here to tell you you've made the wrong one. But I do have a message for you."

"What is it?" He asked, trying to sound more respectful, now that he knew the identity of this cat, his oldest warrior ancestor.

Riverstar closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them again, locking them with Rainpelt's.

"Four cats, destinies entwined, set on a path of abandonment. Together, they will seek solace. In their escape, a common goal shall arise."

Rainpelt listened closely, the words carefully tucked into his mind, though he was almost too entranced to remember them clearly.

"Save those from which you hail, lest their hate destroy each other."

As the marshy territory fell away into blackness, Rainpelt managed to hear one final piece of the message.

"Remember this, Rainpelt. Or all of them will meet their fates."

---

Night had fallen over the Clans and their territories. Laying out under Silverpelt, warriors of WindClan were curled together, a mass of sleeping bodies.

At least, all of them sleeping but one.

Cedartail would have looked at the sky as he spoke with StarClan, if it would have made a difference. Anywhere he looked was darkness.

_This can't be all. _He sent his words to StarClan, in hopes that they would hear. _There must be more to my life than this, StarClan. _

The more he thought about it, the more he believed it to be true. StarClan _couldn't _have destined him to sit idly on the moor, unable to be of use until it was time for him to become an elder.

Getting to his paws, he stepped carefully and slowly in between the sleeping bodies of his Clanmates around him, feeling gently for where lie fur, and where lie grass. As soon as he was free from the mass, he began to pick up his pace, silently slipping away from camp.

They all thought him useless, and he couldn't blame them. But it was still his duty, and his alone, to prove them wrong. No one could help him in that.

_Runningstar, _he thought, hoping his father could hear; or at least, some cat in StarClan could hear, _I'm going to make you proud. You and Larchfeather. WindClan will see one day. _

He hoped that Larchfeather wouldn't be too upset. He was sure she would panic at first, but she would come around eventually. She would have to accept that her son was gone, and that she wouldn't know what had happened to him. One day, though, he was going to return, and he would be able to show her how much he could do, and all that he had learned.

Then, she would truly have a son to be proud of.

* * *

Eh...a short chapter. Next one will be longer, though I'm not sure how much.

Voting and reviews are appreciated.


	7. Chapter Six

It's pretty official; Birdclaw is my favorite of these four to write. So if her sections start to get a bit longer than the other's, you know why.

**Disclaimer; I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

"Birdclaw!"

A black she-cat's ears pricked, alert immidiately at the sound of that particular voice.

"Patrol with me?"

Birdclaw nodded, hurrying across ThunderClan camp. When had she ever said no to Willowfur?

However, her spirits dropped a little when she noticed that the other she-cat was seated near Owlheart, and inwardly hoped that he wouldn't be accompanying them.

"I'll see you soon," she meowed to him, and Birdclaw felt relief. However, it was quickly replaced with a slight burst of jealousy as the two of them exchanged a meaningful glance.

As the two of them padded out of camp, vanishing into the forest, Birdclaw trailed behind slightly. Her mind was wandering off, stuck on the image of Willowfur and Owlheart.

_What if I hold my tongue my entire life, _she thought, _and she never knows? What if I waste every chance I get, and she goes off and forgets about me so she can be with Owlheart?_

"Birdclaw?"

She looked up suddenly. Willowfur dipped her head slightly the side, eyes looking worried.

"Is something wrong?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but it fell shut without her consent.

"No."

Willowfur looked unconvinced.

"Birdclaw," she meowed, "tell me how long I've known you."

"Our entire lives."

"Exactly," she went on. "So I think by now I can tell when something's wrong."

Birdclaw knew she was right. She chuckled slightly at how she couldn't even hide her emotions from this she-cat. They had known each other too long to keep secrets well.

How had she managed to keep her love a secret for so long?

"I just…"

The words were caught in her throat. As many times as she had gone over the process of confessing in her mind, it hadn't prepared her for the actual moment.

"Willowfur," she decided to throw away all of her planning, and go about this any entirely different way. "What's with you and Owlheart?"

"Owlheart?" She asked. "Birdclaw, that doesn't matter. I want to know what's wrong."

"I'm getting to that," she insisted. "But you have to answer my question."

The pretty she-cat looked confused, but played along regardless.

"I don't know…nothing, really," she meowed. "I like him, but…"

"What do you mean by that?" She continued.

The she-cat only looked more confused. Yet, as expected, she continued.

"I…I just like him, Birdclaw," she went on. "You know?"

_Only too well._

"I like spending time with him; not that I don't like spending time with you, or anything. It's just…the way he makes me feel." She ended, sounding a little flustered. "I can't explain it."

StarClan, this was it. She had built up to it and everything. She couldn't back down now. She couldn't.

"What…" she began unsteadily, but had to gather her thoughts for a moment. After a moment's pause, she blurted out the question. "What if I feel like that about you?"

The following silence almost echoed. To Birdclaw, it felt like even the prey of ThunderClan territory had halted in their tracks, stopping for a moment to judge the result of her brave move.

Or would that be foolish?

"A-are you…being serious?"

Birdclaw didn't really know how to answer that. In all of her planning, she had never taken into account that she might not be believed. She nodded.

The pale brown tabby widened her eyes for a moment.

"What are you talking about?"

How was she supposed to answer that? She had said all that she meant. What was there to explain?

"I…"

"No," she said, and in that simple word Birdclaw felt moons of friendship, every moment spent with Willowfur, slipping through her claws like rain. "No, Birdclaw, you - you must be mistaken. That's impossible."

"I'm not," she insisted, finding her voice again. "_It's _not. I love you."

There, she had said it.

As if she had expected those words to improve matters.

"No," Willowfur shook her head quickly. "Birdclaw, you're…you're confused. You don't love me. She-cats don't love other she-cats, Birdclaw. Not like that."

_I don't care if they don't, _she wanted to protest, to voice her thoughts further. _I do. _

"Willowfur -"

But even a pawstep towards the other she-cat sent her hurrying a few frantic steps backwards, like she was some sort of illness. As if the cat she had spent nearly every day of her life with was a living plague.

"Wait," she meowed quickly.

"No," Willowfur repeated, as if that was the only thought that came to mind when Birdclaw spoke. "There's something…something wrong, Birdclaw. This isn't normal. This doesn't happen."

"Please," she wasn't sure what she was begging for. Certainly not love; it was clear she was not going to receive it. Friendship, maybe.

Just to be heard, even more likely.

"I'm going to speak with Mudbelly," she said, suddenly hurrying off, though she kept a fair distance from Birdclaw. "You'll…you'll have to finish the patrol yourself, Birdclaw."

Her eyes followed the tabby until she disappeared, mouth slightly agape, words threatening to spill into the air.

_No, no, no…_

It was the loneliest patrol of her life.

---

Everything hurt, every move ached. So Icefur had decided she simply wouldn't move at all.

She didn't know where she was. She had never been this far away before. She missed Clovertail. She wanted to know where Mother was. Why hadn't Mother come back?

Pain gripped her stomach again, and she once again longed for Clovertail. She hadn't been able to get a mouse. Instead, she had learned that the mice could sometimes get her. Hunger still gnawed at her belly, and her throat was still parched; though that was more tolerable, as she did not need it to speak. She settled for licking her wounds again. Some of them had only gotten bigger, though Icefur was not sure why. She had never seen anyone in ShadowClan ever get worse after being hurt; they always healed, and always healed quickly.

Bewildered and lonely, she drifted off into sleep; the only thing she could do, lost and unable to fend for herself.

---

Icefur awoke in a different place. Her wounds did not hurt, her belly did not groan with hunger. The pines around her towered proudly above; the sight reminded her of where she and Clovertail lived.

She wanted to go back.

Suddenly, a cat emerged from the plants. A cat who looked like Darkstar to her; only, a she-cat. And her eyes were different…but Icefur didn't know the word for it.

The cat stepped closer, and Icefur took note of the small pool of water in between them. Many, many times smaller than the lake where Clovertail had taught her words.

The she-cat motioned for her to come closer, and so she did. That was when she noticed the motion in the water. Looking down, her eyes widened when she found the water to be moving. The forms of cats gliding across the water, clawing and biting at each other. Something strange began to flow over the cats, like what had come from her large-mice wounds when they were fresh. She didn't understand exactly what was happening, but she could tell these cats were hurt. Yet, they continued to fight. A few fell, and did not get back up. What had happened to them?

The she-cat, meanwhile, looked back up, observing her. Then, she opened her mouth, and Icefur waited for a command that she could read and understand.

"You must save them."

Her eyes widened substantially, utter shock filling her. She…she didn't know what to think.

She had _heard _her.

Yet, the world was still silent, all except for those four words. Nothing else stirred, her ears remained blocked off to the rest of the sounds that she assumed were surrounding them. Then, the she-cat pushed something forward; a small, shiny something. She had seen it on prey before, but did not know what to call it.

The she-cat met her eyes again.

"She will help you."

Again she had heard. Her sound, to Icefur, was incredible. She wanted to hear all sounds. Her _own _sound. Did she have one?

Before she could open her jaws and try, the familiar looking forest fell away, leaving her alone in the silent darkness of sleep.

* * *

In case it wasn't clear, when Icefur says the she-cat looks like Darkstar, she means that she's also black. Yet has different colored eyes, which she notices next. The strange thing that flows over the cats in the pool is blood.

Writing a deaf cat is a lot more complicated than I thought it'd be xD

Reviews are always great =D


	8. Chapter Seven

**[09/25/09 - if you began reading this story after that date, don't worry about this].**

**More importantly; either FF's been screwing with me, or something went awfully wrong. Chatper four was actually meant to be chapter five, which I could have swore was how I submitted it. So, if you want to get a little refresh of how things are SUPPOSED to be, please go and read chapter four again. Chapter five and six were already posted as four and five. If that makes sense, and I surely hope so. **

**Sorry about this Dx I could have swore I did it right to begin with, but I guess not. **

So...I was looking through a Vicky Holmes Q&A on Warriors Wish [great site, by the way] and came across Vicky revealing that Sandstorm's parents are Brindleface and Redtail. Redtail; good choice, I like it. Brindleface...is Ashfur and Ferncloud's mother. Ashfur goes on to fall in love with Sandstorm's kit. His half-niece?

Please, please correct me if I'm wrong? I keep coming to this conclusion no matter how I go about looking at it. Vicky has either completely lost track of lineage in the books, promotes incestous relationships, or I'm way off track.

On top of that, does anyone know when the next Wands&Worlds chat takes place? Or some sort of chat where I could ask the Erins directly about this? If that's possible.

On with the story!

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything.**

* * *

Rainpelt was slowly growing more and more miserable.

He had an abundance of water, a place to sleep if he chose to go back, but no food. The most important thing to him at the moment was the one thing he had never learned how to obtain.

_I should have at least gone back to camp and taken a piece of prey. _He thought, disgruntled. _I've never been so hungry in my life._

He had decided to leave the Twoleg nest, in search of something that he could eat. He planned on returning by nightfall, though it was not something he looked forward to. There was nothing there for him. A few mice scuttled around at night, but he had no means of catching them. He was worse at hunting than a lopsided badger.

Bringing his eyes up from the ground, he spotted something in the distance. The shape of…

A cat?

Frantically, he breathed in the air around him.

_Fox-dung, _he thought quickly. _I'm on WindClan territory!_

He hadn't even realized where he was. He had been too busy grumbling and complaining to himself to think about borders, and now he had wandered onto WindClan lands. He wasn't too far in; but regardless, he was trespassing.

_I'm about to be found, _he thought with despair. _Whoever that is, they're probably WindClan. They might even escort me back to RiverClan territory to make sure I leave._

The last place he wanted to go was RiverClan territory.

Filling with determination, he resolved he would not be going back.

"Hey!" He called, bristling. "Who are you?"

The cat halted, looking surprised. Rainpelt limped closer, disregarding that every step took him further into enemy territory.

_They're not my enemies anymore, _he reminded himself. _Clan rivalries have nothing to do with me. _

"I said, who are you?" He repeated, getting ever closer to the brown tom.

"Cedartail, of WindClan," he answered, and the tom suddenly seemed to appear more threatening. His ears flattened back, and his fur bristled slightly. "Who are _you, _trespassing on WindClan's territory?" He sniffed the air slightly. "A RiverClan cat, too."

Rainpelt's lips curled back. "I am not a RiverClan cat."

"Then you're a loner?" Cedartail asked. "RiverClan scent is all over you, either way."

Rainpelt's tail lashed irritably. "I used to be of RiverClan. My name is Rainpelt."

Then, Rainpelt noticed something strange. Looking closer, he noted that the tom's eyes were glossed with a milky color.

"You're blind?" He asked, surprised. What was a blind cat wandering around for?

Cedartail nodded.

"You're Clan lets you -?" He began, but restrained from asking the full question. Either way, it was too late. Cedartail had heard the first part.

"Lets me out of camp?" He finished. "No, not usually. I'm -"

The tom cut off, looking like he had already said too much.

"So you're running away, then?" Rainpelt guessed.

Cedartail flicked his tail. "I wouldn't call it that. Besides, you're doing the same thing, aren't you? You said you _used _to be of RiverClan."

Rainpelt snorted. "I'm not _running_ anywhere."

"Seems that way to me."

"Trust me," he meowed, chuckling bitterly. "You should be happy you're blind." He turned away, starting to walk off, dropping his voice to a irritated whisper. "At least you have four legs to stand on."

"And you don't?"

_Fox-dung. I didn't mean for him to hear that. _

"What does it matter?" He hissed. "You're blind, I'm crippled. We're both useless to our Clans either way."

"I'm not useless."

"Whatever you say," he grumbled, not pausing for a moment. Only a second more passed before he heard the sound of pawsteps catching up with him.

"If you're leaving RiverClan," he went on, "where are you going to go?"

"Who knows," he answered. "Who cares, really?"

"I don't have anywhere to go either, you know."

_Wonderful. _

He refrained from answering. Cedartail stopped talking, but didn't stop following.

"How do you even know where you're going, anyway?" He asked eventually, as they were nearing the Twoleg nest. "You can't see me."

"I don't have to," he answered patiently. "I can hear your pawsteps in front of me, so I just keep going straight ahead."

As they reached the fence, Rainpelt squeezed clumsily underneath it. Momentarily, he forgot about Cedartail, and the tom came to a startled stop when he nearly walked into the barrier.

"Under or over?"

Rainpelt paused, looking back.

"What?"

"Is there an opening under or over?"

It clicked in his mind what the other tom meant.

"Slide under."

He did so; surprisingly well, for being blind.

It occured to Rainpelt that this cat had the intention of following him, but shrugged it off. They could both do what they pleased, as far as Rainpelt was concerned. Besides, if he started getting on his nerves, Rainpelt would just chase him off.

_Or at least scare him away, _he snorted. _I can't even chase prey, let alone cats._

The two of them returned to the Twoleg nest, where Rainpelt curled up and drifted off, hoping to ease the pain of his leg with sleep. Cedartail, kept awake by the new scents and sounds of the place, explored for only a short while longer before falling into his own slumber.

---

When he awoke, the first thing he noticed was the grass.

The grass, long and bending gently in the breeze.

The grass that he could _see._

A rolling moor, decorated by flowers that appeared in clusters here and there. The shape of a cat, sitting off in the distance. A cat?

He got to his paws, and for once in his life, ran like the rest of WindClan. He felt no fear of hidden obstacles, worried not about crashing into the unseen. The entire concept felt unreal.

"Hey!" He called, feeling confidence he had never truly known. He came to a halt at the she-cat's side, though she didn't turn to face him. "Who are you?"

The wiry brown she-cat suddenly turned her head, her golden eyes meeting his. He tried to take in every detail about her; it was the first time he had ever _truly _seen a cat.

"Windstar," she meowed.

"Windstar?" He repeated, jaw falling slightly. His ancestor, Windstar? How was that possible? "B-but how?"

"There is something StarClan needs of you, Cedartail."

"What is it?" He asked, dipping his head, eager to show respect to the founder of his Clan. "Anything."

"Listen carefully," she warned, and closed her eyes for a moment before reopening them. "Four cats, destinies entwined, set on a path of abandonment. Together, they will seek solace. In their escape, a common goal shall arise. Save those from which you hail, lest their hate destroy each other."

He blinked in confusion.

"Windstar," he began. "I…I don't understand. Is this -?"

Before he could finish, Windstar and the grassy moor gave way to darkness.

* * *

Three out of four have recieved the prophecy! Though Icefur, of course, recieved hers in a different way, last chapter.


	9. Chapter Eight

Alright; with the little crisis I had with the chapters over with, the story can continue smoothly.

**Disclaimer; I don't own Warriors. At all. **

* * *

_Please, let her not have told. Let her not have told._

Every prayer she sent, every wish she made went unanswered. As Birdclaw stepped into camp, her worst fears were confirmed.

Her mother was seated stiffly next to Mudbelly, Willowfur sitting a few mouse-lengths away, the tip of her tail entwined with Owlheart's. She stopped for a moment, eyes gliding over each of them, for all of the four were staring at her. Head and tail low, she hurried over to the fresh-kill pile, pulling a vole close to her. She poked at it a few times, but felt no desire to eat. She had merely needed somewhere to go where she would not see the four cats intently watching her.

"Birdclaw."

Her ears flattened instantly. How she wished she could be anywhere else.

"Would you take a walk with me, for a moment?"

At least it was Mudbelly. She had no desire to speak with Blackfur, and doubted that Willowfur felt any desire to speak with her. Owlheart…well, she wasn't in the mood to talk to him, and sincerely hoped that he wouldn't try it. She wasn't sure that the tom would make it out of a talk with her with his ears intact.

She didn't respond, but turned and followed the long-furred tom out of camp. She passed by Blackfur, who made no move to even look at her.

_She's probably horrified,_ she thought. _She was so sure I'd never tell._

"Willowfur told me what's been going on," he began, once they were out of ear-shot of ThunderClan.

"Nothing's been going on," she answered, though her voice was a mumble, and she trailed behind Mudbelly as if she was guilty of something.

"Birdclaw," he began, "you don't have to hide anything. There are plenty of toms to choose from in ThunderClan, and I'm sure you could find someone for yourself, if only you looked."

_I don't want to look. I don't want any of the toms in ThunderClan. I don't even want any of the toms in _other_ Clans! All I've ever wanted is Willowfur!_

Thoughts screamed in her mind, but she held them all in. They would only make her situation worse.

"If you're afraid you won't find anyone -"

"Mudbelly," she cut him off, despite her better judgement. "I've never wanted to find someone."

He paused.

"Well, Birdclaw, there really isn't any other explanation -"

"Has it ever occurred to you that I've already explained it?" Words tumbled out of her mouth without her control. "That I've already explained everything to Willowfur?"

"That's simply not logical, Birdclaw -"

"When has it ever been?" She went on. "When has love between two cats from different Clans ever been logical? How has love between a medicine cat and a warrior ever been logical?"

He didn't seem to have anything to say, for a moment. Then, he began again.

"Birdclaw," he sighed. "You're just confused. Lonely, maybe. I've seen how Willowfur and Owlheart have been lately, so I can see why you might act this way. You're too caught up in your friendship with Willowfur to think straight."

She restrained a hiss.

"Now, we're going to return to camp. I'm sure Blackfur will want to speak with you."

_Oh, I'm sure she will,_ she thought bitterly.

"You might want to try speaking with Addertail, too. Perhaps he could help."

"I don't need -" she paused. "Addertail?"

"Yes," Mudbelly confirmed. "He is your father, you know."

"I know," she hissed.

_You may think I'm 'confused', or 'lonely', or whatever fox-dung you called it, but I'm not stupid._

The two of them padded back into camp, where life bustled around them as usual. It was only she and her four observers who seemed to have frozen in time, stuck on this single issue, unable to continue on until they felt it was sufficiently dealt with.

Blackfur, Willowfur and Owlheart were all exactly where she and Mudbelly had left them.

"Thank you, Mudbelly," Blackfur dipped her head slightly. "Don't let this bother you any longer. I'll speak with Birdclaw in the morning."

_In the morning?_ Her eyes widened. Her mother wasn't instantly jumping down her throat?

This was either a very good sign, or a very bad one.

Mudbelly walked off towards his den. Owlheart beckoned Willowfur away, and the she-cat followed without so much as a glance at her old friend. Blackfur didn't even look as she passed by her daughter, off to the fresh-kill pile.

Birdclaw merely curled her tail over her paws and sat, at a loss of what to do.

---

The next morning, matters had not improved. In fact, they had gotten much worse.

Birdclaw padded out of the den, stretching and yawning. The weight of what had happened the day before was still heavily on her mind, but it was the behavior of the rest of camp that truly made her feel worse.

It was like almost every cat in camp was staring at her. With every pawstep she took, a path cleared for her. Cats hurried out of the way, and those that didn't whispered and stared. A few, more polite cats went on with their business, ignoring the scene she was being turned into.

Blackfur was the first to approach her.

"Come on," she quipped, motioning with her tail. "There's hunting to be done."

She followed closely behind, willing to trade being made into a spectacle for her mother's soon-to-come anger.

Just as she had predicted, as soon as they were out of sight and ear-shot, Blackfur lashed her tail indignantly.

"What were you thinking?" She snapped. When she received no answer, she flattened her ears. "Well? Answer me!"

"I was only telling the truth," she answered, for once not ready to argue.

"I don't care what the 'truth' is! Do you realize what you've done?" She went on. "Do you realize what the rest of ThunderClan thinks of you?"

"Who told?" She asked, but Blackfur ignored her.

"You're a complete disgrace!" She snapped. "It's bad enough that ThunderClan looks down on you, but what must they think about me? Your little confession is a disgrace to us both!"

"I don't care," she answered, though she very much did.

"I thought you were intelligent," she growled. "I thought, at the very least, you would have had the sense to keep your mouth shut. I see now that I was wrong."

With that, she turned away, heading off in a different direction. She called one last order before disappearing into the forest.

"Do not return to camp until you've caught something," she snapped. "Something_ half _decent, at least."

With that, her mother vanished.

---

She would not return to camp. She would not be catching any prey.

She was leaving, and she was fairly certain she would never return.

She had just passed the clearing, and wasn't going to stop. She wasn't sure where she would go, but she could not go back.

What was the point of living in ThunderClan if her mother despised her, and her Clan thought she was ill or misguided?

Most importantly, what was Clan life without Willowfur?

---

Icefur awoke to silence.

She missed the new cat she had met; most importantly, she missed the sound she had made.

Getting to her paws, she forgot about her wounds for a moment. When they stretched and ached, she quickly remembered not to move so suddenly. She settled down to lick them again; all that she knew to do.

Suddenly, she was barreled into.

She flipped over, claws extending instinctively and eyes widening. Without a second thought she hurried to her paws, hoping with all of her might that the large-mice had not returned for her.

But it was not the large-mice. It was a cat.

The cat was scrambling to her paws, facing her as she had done. Her fur was standing up, and her appearance intimidated Icefur. She did not appear friendly.

Icefur saw her say something, but she spoke too quickly for her to tell. She tipped her head to the side, a motion that Clovertail always understood. The cat gave her a strange look, and spoke again. For a second time, Icefur missed the message. However, she didn't know how to tell the other cat to speak slowly. Finally, she spoke again, and this time Icefur understood one of the words.

Name.

This cat wanted her name! She understood. But it was not the-time-of-cold, so how could she show this cat ice?

She didn't know how to answer, so she did not. The cat sighed and said something else, but Icefur was unsure of what it was, for she turned away. However, Icefur noticed how she flicked her tail as she did so, and this she understood. She knew how to follow. For a moment, she wondered if this cat would lead her back to Mother and Clovertail.

For a while, she followed without question. She didn't know how to ask where they were going, but she was no longer alone, and that simple fact made her feel much better. However, when the trees parted and gave way to a too familiar sight, she halted in her tracks.

The large-mice-place.

The cat stopped, looked back, and tried to beckon her forward. Icefur didn't move. This cat wasn't Mother or Clovertail, who she would have obeyed without question. Besides, what if she didn't know of the dangers in the large-mice-place?

When she continued on alone, Icefur hurried forward and got in her way. She appeared to be angering the she-cat, who refused to listen. In one last effort, Icefur clamped her jaws around the other cat's tail, and pulled back.

Suddenly, a searing pain crossed her muzzle. She shook her head and staggered back, confused. Something dripped off of her nose, a single dot falling to the ground.

The other cat was already nearing the large-mice-place, vanishing into it's opening.

Without a second thought, she hurried after. She either followed this cat, or traveled alone; and she didn't want to be left alone again.

* * *

Whew. Birdclaw's part pretty much takes over this chapter, but it was a big issue that needed to be taken care of all in this chapter. Icefur doesn't know how to communicate with Birdclaw, and thus cannot warn her about the rats in the Twoleg nest's basement.


	10. Chapter Nine

In this chapter, we get a break from the four cats we've been following. What I like best about this one is that you get to see some slight back-story; and elaborate a little on some cats you may not like.

**Disclaimer; I'm not an Erin, therefore I don't own Warriors. If I did, I would have payed more attention to the genetics and family trees. **

* * *

Cats were beginning to awaken, yawning and stretching. Two were seated in the center of camp, one slightly hunched over, the other's eyes drifting shut. A she-cat padded over, blinking herself awake.

"You've done well. Take -"

She broke off. The two young warriors watched her, one guiltily, the other with a look of indifference.

"Where is Rainpelt?"

"He ran off," the tom snorted. "Can't handle being a warrior, I suppose."

"What do you mean?" The she-cat demanded, and the new warrior actually looked concerned for a moment. "Troutclaw, I demand to know where he is. One of my warriors is missing and you've done nothing about it?"

The dark gray tabby's ears flattened.

"He got all angry during vigil and ran off," he elaborated. "There was nothing we could do to stop him, Reedstar."

The she-cat merely nodded, not looking at her leader.

Reedstar stared for a moment, and then turned away, off towards where a gray tom and a brown tabby were sharing a fish.

"Go get some rest, you two," she ordered to her newest warriors, and then quickly padded over to the two older cats.

"Reedstar," the tom's eyes warmed at the sight of her. "Has Rainpelt completed his vigil?"

She paused for a moment. "Rainpelt…is missing."

The tom's eyes instantly lost their joyous quality. His jaws parted slightly. The she-cat continued to eat her meal.

"What?" He asked. "What do you mean?"

"He's gone," she went on. "According to Troutclaw and Minnowpool, he left during his vigil."

"W-where would he go?" Grayclaw stammered. "He can't have left."

"I'm sorry, Grayclaw," she extended her sympathies. "Perhaps StarClan has something other than Clan life planned for Rainpelt."

The tom seemed to be staring past her, shaking his head slowly. Suddenly, his mate spoke up.

"I knew it," she mumbled. "He was always destined to die, just as they were."

"He's not dead!" Grayclaw snapped.

"How could he survive?" Her miserable voice droned. "He cannot hunt or fight. He will be with his sisters soon."

Grayclaw stared at Ivytail with indignant shock before turning and rushing out of camp. Reedstar assumed he was off to search for his son.

Two parents, one lost son. A father who was likely to never recover from the loss, and a mother who didn't have the strength to care.

---

"Cedartail? Cedartail!"

A she-cat was rushing frantically through camp, a tom trailing close behind her. However, nothing he said could soothe her.

"Where is he?" She cried. "Has anyone seen him?"

"Larchfeather," Falconwing was trying to get his littermate's attention, but her mind was set on her son's safety, and she could not be swayed. "Calm down for a moment, we -"

"Calm down?" She rounded on the brown tom. "Calm down, when my son could be in danger?"

"We don't know where he is, Larchfeather," he insisted. "He might only be hunting, you don't know."

"He's never caught a single thing in his entire life," she went on. "Why would he go hunting now? Especially after that fox-hearted Eaglestar made him give up his warrior duties."

"Don't speak about him like that," Falconwing insisted. "He did what he thought was right."

"He drove my kit away," she hissed. "I know he did."

"Larchfeather," he continued, "you're jumping to conclusions."

"It's all his fault," she growled. "I know it is. Runningstar chose a poor deputy, and now he's chased away our son."

"Larchfeather…"

"No!" She interupted, "I know it's true! You can't convince me. Eaglestar can lead WindClan, can do whatever he likes, but everyone will know what he's done soon enough!"

The she-cat stalked away, and Falconwing let her go. She was right. There was no way to sway her opinion, once she had made up her mind. By the end of the day, all of WindClan would know of Larchfeather's loss, and how she blamed their new leader entirely.

---

A ginger tom was watching a black she-cat from a low hanging branch, his scrutinizing gaze following her as she walked through the territory. Twitching his whiskers, he called out.

"Blackfur!"

The she-cat's ears pricked, and she turned towards him, eyes narrowing.

"Addertail," she grumbled. "What are you doing up there?"

"I planned on taking a little nap," he explained. "But now that you've shown up…"

"Get back to being useless, then," she snapped, turning away. "I have nothing to say to you."

"ButI have a lot to say to _you_."

She scowled, and continued walking. Addertail leapt down from his perch and hurried after.

"What's this nonsense I hear about Birdclaw?" He asked.

"What nonsense?" She growled. "The part where she dishonored us both, or when she abandoned her Clan?"

Addertail's ears flattened.

"Blackfur, you know she didn't do that."

"What do you suppose she did, then?" The she-cat whipped around, and though any other cat would have flinched, this tom stood completely still. "She acted like a fool, and didn't even have the sense to keep it to herself. And then she runs out on her Clan!"

"You saw how they stared at her," he sympathized. "I would have run off, too."

"_You _would," she hissed. "I've spent most of my life making sure she didn't turn out like _you."_

Addertail's eyes narrowed.

"What's so wrong with being like me?" He questioned. "You chose me, didn't you?"

"Against my better judgment."

"Regardless," he went on, "you did. You could have had any tom in ThunderClan when we were young, but you chose _me_. Surely you saw something worthwhile."

"That was before I knew what you'd done."

The tom rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on," he sighed. "That was moons ago. I was young."

"Yes," she lashed her tail. "And you never grew up."

With that, she stalked off. Addertail was silent for a moment, but then shouted after her.

"So that's it, then?" He called. "This isn't about Birdclaw at all, is it? This is all about _you, _and your jealousy!"

Blackfur continued to get farther away, grumbling obscenities under her breath.

Addertail gave a low hiss and turned away.

_You know,_ he thought to himself. _When I told her I loved her, I really did. But I can't say that anymore._

He padded back towards camp. A camp that held the majority of his Clan; a Clan that cared not for the fate of his daughter, one of their warriors. Who rejected her, just as they had rejected him all those moons ago.

_Love never really is on my side, is it? _He chuckled to himself, though it was slightly bitter. He had only met Whitepelt once outside of Gatherings, and battle. They had resolved not to meet again, for they both had someone in their own Clan. He had heard of Elmheart's death shortly after he had heard of Whitepelt expecting kits.

Blackfur had never believed him when he had told her there was nothing between he and the ShadowClan she-cat. But that was Blackfur, for you. Eternally suspicious, ever jealous. She had always been that way; it had just never been so bad when they were young. He had thought that keeping away from Blackfur and his daughter would spare the kit from dealing with their unavoidable bickering. However, it seemed he had made the wrong decision yet again.

---

"Where's Icefur?"

Clovertail's head was tipped to one side; a signal she had picked up from her sister. Whitepelt almost cringed at the sight of it.

_Do not remind me of her. You must stop this._

"I'm sorry, Clovertail," she sighed, trying her best to sound sincere. "We were near the small Thunderpath, and I was trying to show her how to hunt properly. She wandered off and I didn't notice."

Clovertail's eyes were growing in size, widening with disbelief.

"I hurried after her, but she couldn't hear me, or the monster."

Clovertail got to her paws abruptly, backing away.

"What are you saying?"

"I didn't want to bring her back, Clovertail," she went on, and the grief seeping into her voice was the only part of the tale that was not a lie. "With how she looked."

"What are you saying?" She repeated, louder. "Where is Icefur?"

"I pulled her to the side of the Thunderpath, and I came back to get a few warriors to help. I don't want you to see her, Clovertail, and I mean it. We'll handle it out there."

"You - you're -" she stammered, words caught in her throat. "You're a liar! Where is she? Where is my sister?"

"She's gone, Clovertail."

Another part of the story that was not a lie. She had left Ice fur at the nest where Twolegs came by every now and then. They would find a white she-cat, friendly yet shy, and she would warm up to them. They would take her with them, and give her a kittypet name that she would never know. She would always a remain a warrior, in her mind, for she would never hear them call her by some soft, kittypet name.

Icefur would be happy, Clovertail could move on with her life, and the Clan would be free of the cat they only saw as a burden.

Whitepelt was supposed to feel some sort of relief as well, but she felt only guilt.

"I don't believe you!"

As Clovertail dashed off, Whitepelt closed her eyes. Her daughter would run to the Thunderpath, frantic. She would find blood spattered across it's black surface, but the awful stench would cover the scent of rabbit. Whitepelt would tell them all that something must have taken her; a fox, perhaps.

And everyone could move on, as if Icefur had never been there at all.

* * *

I love making characters more complex. Blackfur isn't all bad, Whitepelt didn't heartlessly abandon Icefur. And like with Whitepelt and Addertail, secrets can pop up in the most surprising of places. =D


	11. Chapter Ten

Well it's pretty official; that kittypet I kept making polls about? Her name will be Hazel. On my profile poll that name got...6 votes, I believe? While Petal only got 2, and Diamond only got 1. She'll come into play soon, if I stick to my plan.

**Disclaimer; I own nothing Warriors related. Well, the exception being books, which I purchased quite legally. **

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey, Rainpelt."

"Get up!"

Every jab irritated him more. When the tom struck his bad back leg, he let out a loud hiss and batted him over the head; with fortunately sheathed claws.

"I was only waking you up," Cedartail backed away quickly.

"Don't touch that leg," he warned.

"Which one?"

"My back one," he explained. "The one you just _jabbed."_

"Oh," he meowed, "sorry. There's something I wanted to ask you, though."

"What?"

"Have you ever had any strange dreams?"

Rainpelt froze, thinking immidiately back to Riverstar.

"What kind of strange dreams?" He asked.

"I don't know," the tom shrugged. "I had one where I could see."

"_You_ could see?" He repeated skeptically.

Cedartail nodded. "It was amazing. Everything felt just like WindClan territory, only I could _see _it." He let out a wistful sigh. "You're lucky, Rainpelt. It must be great, knowing what everyone and everything looks like."

He snorted. Him, lucky? He had never heard of anything so absurd.

"You don't think so?" Cedartail asked, hearing the skeptical snort.

"You've never seen me," Rainpelt went on. "There's nothing lucky about me."

"You never really explained that," Cedartail went on. "You called yourself crippled, but you didn't tell me why."

He flattened his ears at the prospect of explaining, but decided to do it anyway. What was it to him if another cat knew how worthless he was?

"One of my legs is useless," he stated bluntly. "The other one might as well be. Happy?"

"Can you hunt?"

Hmph. If this blind cat could hunt and he couldn't, he was definitely going to leave him behind…once he started going somewhere.

"No."

The tom's tail whisked across the ground in a pleased manner. Rainpelt bristled. Did he feel better knowing he was with a cat who couldn't hunt for himself?

"Neither can I."

Oh. He relaxed, and felt a little more comfortable as well. This cat couldn't judge him either, then.

"How are we going to eat, anyway?" Cedartail piped up. "If we can't hunt, we'll have to return to our Clans."

"No," he answered quickly. "You can leave if you want to. I'm not going back to RiverClan."

The tom's whiskers twitched curiously, but he didn't comment.

"Well…I've got an idea."

"What is it, then?"

"I can't hunt because I can't see," he elaborated, "and you can't hunt because of your legs, right?"

Rainpelt nodded curtly, and then remembered that this cat couldn't see it. He meowed an agreement.

"Well," he went on, "what if you told me where the prey was, and I caught it?"

Rainpelt first instinct was to shoot down the idea. It sounded absurd; what made Cedartail think he could hunt just because he was being guided?

A loud groan from his stomach made up his mind for him.

"Alright," he relented. "It sounds mouse-brained to me, but I'm so hungry I'd give anything a try."

Scanning the area, he spotted one of the plump mice that often skittered around. They were abundant, with so many places to hide. They normally only showed themselves when the horses came in at night; though the horses never showed any sign of aggression, so Rainpelt didn't mind them.

"Alright," he whispered. "Crouch."

He was surprised at how well the blind tom had the technique down.

"It's ahead of you, slightly to the left," he instructed quietly. "Move forward slowly; it's eating something, so it might not notice you."

He followed the instructions, nearing the mouse silently.

"Left a bit."

He positioned himself.

"Get ready," he ordered. "It's around three mouse-lengths away. You can get it with a good leap."

Cedartail pounced, paws outstretched. He seemed startled when his forepaws actually landed on his target, but with unsheathed claws, the mouse merely squeaked and scurried to safety.

"You had it!" Rainpelt got to his paws. "You had it, why didn't you use your claws?"

Cedartail seemed shocked. "S-sorry. I just…I guess I didn't expect to do it right on the first try."

"You did fine," Rainpelt went on. "You just have to use your claws next time, or we're not going to catch so much as a beetle."

Cedartail was silent for a moment, and then began to laugh.

"I'm hunting!" He cried. "Wait until Larchfeather sees this."

---

The two of them kept up the practice until well into the night. Their spoils included two round mice, one which they had already eaten, and the other that they were quickly devouring.

"I never thought it would be so simple," Cedartail was so excited that he couldn't stop talking. "As long as I listen for your directions, we'll get something every time!"

"I don't know about every time," Rainpelt purred. "But close enough. I'm happy, as long as we aren't starving."

Then, Rainpelt added something else.

"By the way," he meowed, "who's Larchfeather?"

Cedartail's ears pricked. For a moment, he felt a pang of regret at leaving his mother.

"My mother," he answered. "She's always hoped I'd become a warrior. She'll be proud to see that I can hunt now."

"You're going back?"

Rainpelt's voice held a hint of surprise. Cedartail, for a moment, didn't know how to answer that.

"No," he decided. "I haven't learned enough, you know? I may be able to hunt, but only with your help. I can't do anything for myself other than patrol. I'm not ready."

"Ready for what?"

"To…become a real warrior," he meowed. "My Clan isn't convinced that I can handle real warrior responsibilities. So, I have to show them."

He took another bite out of the mouse, which was quickly vanishing between their teeth.

"What about you?" Cedartail sat up, licking his jaws as Rainpelt finished off the last of the mouse. "Your kin couldn't have just sat and watched you leave."

Rainpelt snorted.

"Not my father, no," he explained, "but my mother hasn't so much as looked at me since I was a kit."

This worried Cedartail. His mother was a source of comfort and reassurance; she had always been there for him, and at times was even a little too overbearing. He couldn't relate to this sort of neglectful behavior that Rainpelt spoke of.

"Why not?"

"Who knows," Rainpelt grumbled, and though he had the feeling that Rainpelt _did _know, he didn't press the obviously sore subject.

"Well," he tried to lighten the mood, "she might pay more attention if she could see what a good team we make."

"Maybe," he mumbled, yet Cedartail could tell he didn't really think so.

"There had to have been some cat in RiverClan that made you want to stay," he asked. "Even if only for a moment, there must have been someone."

"Maybe Grayclaw," Rainpelt sighed, slightly irritably. Cedartail knew he was tiring of the questions, but wasn't too concerned that they would really anger him. "My father. But the night I left I wasn't thinking about reasons to stay."

"Why _did _you leave, anyway?"

"How about _I _get to ask some questions around here?" Rainpelt cut in, though he didn't sound genuinely angry. "Why did _you _leave? And you talked about your mother, but not any other kin."

"Well, my father was Runningstar," he began, but was cut short by Rainpelt's surprise.

"WindClan leader?" He asked.

"Yes, but he…he was killed, just recently. In the battle against ThunderClan."

"I didn't know WindClan was feuding with them."

"We weren't," he explained. "Runningstar said something at the last Gathering that must have rubbed their fur the wrong way. I'm not entirely sure about it."

That part was a lie. He liked Rainpelt so far, but he couldn't give away all of his Clan's news. Runningstar had challenged Dawnstar, ThunderClan leader, when she had seemed to be adamant on picking a fight with ShadowClan. Why, he wasn't sure, but he knew that his father had attempted to make peace between the two leaders. Instead, Dawnstar had turned on him as well, renewing the age old rivalry between their Clans; and resulting in the battle that had killed Runningstar.

"WindClan's medicine cat is my mother's littermate; Falconwing," he went on. "But they're my only kin, now."

Rainpelt took a moment to answer.

"And why did you leave?"

"The new leader insisted on me giving up my warrior duties," he shrugged. "For my own safety, of course. But I'm sure they'll reconsider once I learn."

Rainpelt didn't answer. Cedartail could practically feel the skepticism coming from him.

_I will learn, _he told himself. _I know I will; and then WindClan will welcome me as a full warrior._

_

* * *

_

I didn't notice until I began writing this scene how well the personalities of these two go together. I thought from the start that Birdclaw and Icefur would be easier to write, but I guess you never know for sure until you start.

Reviews are fantastic!


	12. Chapter Eleven

Oh, Icefur...you give me such trouble. Hopefully I did a good enough job with her part of this chapter, though I warn you that it is short. Kind of _really_ short. ^^'

**Disclaimer; I don't own Warriors. Slash and fem-slash would clearly be cannon if I did.**

* * *

This place, while strange, seemed like a good enough area to rest while her new company's wounds healed. Her _strange _new company.

Birdclaw didn't really know what to make of the white she-cat. She was clearly a ShadowClan cat from the smell of her, but then again everything smelled a little of ShadowClan over here. Birdclaw was just glad that she hadn't been found by anyone. ThunderClan didn't need any more trouble from their neighbors; and the last thing _she_ needed was an enemy escort home.

Glancing back, she could see the she-cat following her closely, but looking jumpy and nervous.

_Why is she so frightened? _She wondered. _If she's like this all the time, I don't know if I can stand it._

She didn't really know how to relax the she-cat without words. It appeared that she was deaf; Birdclaw had heard something about cats with white pelts and blue eyes being born deaf, but she had always thought it was just an elder's tale, or something only expectant queens worried over.

"Alright," she meowed to herself. It was strange, having someone right behind her, but knowing she was still talking to herself. She turned around, observing her tagalong's wounds. "It would help if you would sit, but -"

To her astonishment, the she-cat did.

"I thought you couldn't hear?" She demanded. Her company gave no response, merely staring at her with icy blue eyes. Her own leaf-green ones narrowed suspiciously. "Alright then. I don't know if you can understand me or not, but I'm trying to help you."

Unfortunately, Birdclaw was no medicine cat. She didn't know what to use on the wounds, and though she knew cobwebs were for bleeding, none of them required that. Some looked puffy and infected, but Birdclaw didn't know what to do for that, either.

_Well it looks like I won't be of any help. Unless…_

Unless she could find something around here. In such a weird place, there had to be at least a few useful things…right? She had never been in a Twoleg nest before, so the possibilities were endless.

She began snooping around, pushing open compartments and sniffing at every strange object. Nothing smelled like the medicine den, or any sort of herb at all.

Leaping up to a tall platform, she nudged a slightly open crevice jutting from the side of the nest. Cold air suddenly rushed out at her.

"Great StarClan!" She exclaimed with surprise as something fell from it's insides, crashing to the ground and scattering across it's surface. Backing away carefully, she scowled at the strange hiding place and jumped down to examine what had fallen.

The white she-cat had scrambled to her paws and hurried forward. Her paw nudged one of the broken chunks, and her eyes widened.

"Weird," Birdclaw mumbled to herself, touching one herself. "It's ice."

The she-cat was suddenly prodding her frantically with a forepaw. Confused, Birdclaw watched as the she-cat pointed with a tail-tip to the ice chunks, and then to herself.

"Ice?" She repeated. "What's ice got to do with you?"

Then, she moved her tail until it was suspended in front of her, using her nose to point to the fur hanging lightly from it's end.

Birdclaw's eyes narrowed in further confusion.

"What in StarClan's name are you trying to tell me?" She mumbled. "Ice and fur -"

She paused.

"Icefur?"

The she-cat jumped to her paws, tailing swaying happily.

"That's your name, isn't it?" She asked, purring slightly. She didn't respond, but her expression told Birdclaw the answer.

"That was clever," she meowed. "I didn't think I'd ever know your name, Icefur."

At the sound - or no, _look _of her name? Birdclaw wasn't sure quite how she was doing it, but Icefur's tail swayed again in recognition.

And as she marvelled over the discovery of this ShadowClan cat's name, she didn't realize that she had forgotten about her own troubles; if only for a short time.

---

Icefur woke the next light-time to find that she was unharmed. No large-mice had come in the night. However, the moment her sleepy eyes cracked open, she spotted her new friend peering down the jagged slope, the one that had led her to her encounter with the large-mice.

In an instant, she sprang from her sleeping spot and blocked the path. The cat eyed her strangely, but merely walked around and down the jagged slope. Icefur's chest filled with panic, but she could make no further protest. She couldn't follow after, and she couldn't stop the cat from going where she pleased. She waited, holding her breath. For a moment, nothing happened, and she lost sight of her new companion.

Then, the she-cat suddenly reappeared, sprinting up the steps and halting beside her, turning back with wide eyes and bristled fur. Icefur felt relief for a split second; perhaps she had only seen the large-mice, and yet they hadn't noticed her. Her hopes went ungranted when she spotted a group of them gathering at the bottom of the jagged slope, and her claws unsheathed instantly as they began charging towards them.

She was frozen with fear, until the she-cat roughly shoved her to get her moving. She led the way with Icefur following, looking over her shoulder frantically to keep their enemies in her sight. The she-cat leapt up towards the opening where they had entered, jumping quickly outside. Icefur hurried to join her, clamoring at the gateway to their escape. One of the large-mice grabbed hold of her back paw, but she kicked herself free of it. Before she could haul herself outside, more leapt for her and she lost her grip on the opening. Within seconds of her falling to the ground, the she-cat was back, fur bristling and claws slashing at her attackers. As she fought the large-mice, Icefur lunged for the escape route, collapsing onto the grass. She had no time to rest, however, for her companion quickly joined her and hurried her to her paws to keep her moving, until they were far, far from the dangers of the Place-Where-Mother-Left-Her.

---

Icefur protested silently with flicking ears and shoving paws as she was prodded awake. She had been sleeping soundly, hoping to see the she-cat who had made sounds for her. However, all she saw when she awoke was her friend who had saved her, nudging her awake and signaling with her tail. Icefur knew signals even better than she knew words. Her friend wanted her to follow.

Icefur got to her paws and did so without question. This cat had saved her. In her mind, such an act made this cat almost as great as Clovertail; and though it pained her to think it, just a bit better than Mother.

* * *

Oh! In case it wasn't clear, because it probably wasn't, Birdclaw went snooping around and found herself opening the door of a freezer. The ice that fell to the floor and scattered were ice cubes.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Every now and then we'll have to switch back to the Clan's POV. I learned with 'Distorted Reality' that sometimes you have to jump around to keep up with the plot, and this is one of those times.

**Disclaimer; I don't own Warriors. Or anything much, really. **

* * *

"Go! Remember what I've told you, ThunderClan!"

Cats had swarmed into the moor at their leader's word, yowling and hissing, enemy leaping upon enemy. ThunderClan scent clashed with WindClan, leaves and forest mixing with the smells of rolling hills and rabbit. Insults flew as quickly as claws, blood spattering the ground.

"Tansyfur!" A tom was calling frantically, "Tansyfur, I need cobwebs!"

"I can't get them, Falconwing!" The young she-cat called back desperately, bent over a bleeding tom. "Yarrowclaw's injured!"

Falconwing cursed under his breath, rushing off to fetch them himself. Quickly as he could, he dashed into the medicine den, grabbed a mouthful of cobwebs, and rushed back to his sister.

"Larchfeather," he meowed, dropping the cobwebs and beginning to work. "Can you hear me?"

The she-cat nodded faintly.

"Good," he said, "think of Cedartail. Stay awake for him."

"Where is he?" She mewed, eyes rolling back slightly. "Runningstar…"

"No!" He cried, jabbing her suddenly. She jolted, coming back to him. "Runningstar isn't here. Think of Cedartail, Larchfeather!"

"Falconwing!" He heard Tansyfur call. "Eaglestar's hurt! I need help!"

He couldn't allow himself to panic. He was the medicine cat. He needed to remain calm, always.

Suddenly, a triumphant yowl sounded over the cries of battle. He recognized it; Dawnstar, ThunderClan's leader.

"ThunderClan, pull back!" She cried, but her eyes were bright and claws unsheathed. "Let this be a lesson to you, WindClan, in case our last battle was not warning enough. You cannot defeat ThunderClan. You cannot challenge us. You can thank your former leader for resurfacing ThunderClan's feud with WindClan!"

Moments later, camp was clear of all ThunderClan cats. Safe at last, Falconwing left Larchfeather's side for a moment to aid his apprentice.

"I think he's losing a life," Tansyfur meowed as he approached. Falconwing nodded, familiar with the process. He had seen it with Runningstar.

Then, the tabby leader's eyes flickered open, life returning to him again. He looked around carefully before attempting to get to his paws.

"You need rest," Falconwing warned him. "You've lost a life."

"We can't allow this to go on," Eaglestar panted, fur still bristling. "ThunderClan is being allowed to have too much power. Dawnstar's abusing it."

"What can we do?" Tansyfur asked hopelessly. "This is what's come of challenging ThunderClan. They've already tried picking a fight with ShadowClan."

"Where's Yarrowclaw?" Eaglestar questioned. "I must speak with him."

Tansyfur shot Falconwing a frantic glance, and at once he understood. His heart filled with dread, and he nodded faintly at her.

"He…" she began hesitantly. "I'm sorry, Eaglestar. Yarrowclaw's injuries were too much for him."

Eaglestar's eyes widened, his jaws parting slightly. Shaking his head slightly, he closed his eyes and spoke strongly.

"Well," he began, "WindClan will need a new deputy as soon as possible. ThunderClan has gone too far this time."

Their leader got to his paws and padded away, leaving he and Tansyfur to tend to the wounded.

---

Noises. Voices. Grayclaw cracked one eye open in slight interest.

WindClan warriors.

He got to his paws, peering out of the den. Reedstar was conversing with Eaglestar, WindClan leader. Intrigued for the first time in awhile, Grayclaw padded closer, where the rest of the Clan seemed to be gathering.

"We've already requested the help of ShadowClan," Eaglestar was explaining, "but they've refused. They don't want to provoke ThunderClan."

Reedstar's whiskers twitched in disapproval.

"They're frightened, then."

Eaglestar nodded.

"RiverClan are no such cowards," she answered, and Grayclaw heard someone call out an agreement. He looked over to find a senior warrior batting Troutclaw over the head, where the young tom fell silent. "But tell me, Eaglestar; what will we get in return?"

"We will be in debt to you," he meowed. "In time, WindClan will return the favor."

"If I call for you," Reedstar bargained, "many moons from now, you and your Clan will come?"

Eaglestar hesitated, but nodded shortly after. Reedstar's satisfaction was clear in her voice.

"We are glad to be of assistance."

---

The moon hung full in the sky, cats gathered around to listen to the words of all four leaders. Blackfur settled in, keeping a fair distance from the WindClan warriors. Not even a quarter moon had passed between ThunderClan and WindClan's last battle. She preferred to keep from ShadowClan warriors, as well; or at least, one in particular.

The leaders started off with standard news; how prey was running, if Twolegs were causing trouble, new litters of kits. However, a nagging tension held in the air, waiting to be addressed. Every cat knew that these pleasantries could not last forever; soon enough, the leaders would have to address the feuds between their Clans.

"WindClan has a new deputy," Eaglestar announced, and Blackfur knew that this would be the statement that would bring them to their real issues. "Thicketfur. Yarrowclaw died serving his Clan against ThunderClan's unjustified attack."

"Unjustified?" Dawnstar interjected. "It is WindClan who insisted on bringing up past battles, Eaglestar. Though that was the fault of your former leader."

"You've mercilessly attacked our camp twice now!" Eaglestar hissed. "Yet you insist this is our own fault?"

"It's true, Dawnstar," Reedstar spoke up. "You've shown your power, yet you continue to attack repeatedly as if WindClan deserves it."

Dawnstar's amber gaze landed on Reedstar, and Blackfur could practically feel the indignant anger flowing off of her.

"Darkstar?" She asked. "Do you want to add to this? Would ShadowClan like to follow WindClan and RiverClan into battle?"

The dark tom was silent. Then, he finally spoke.

"I've spoken with Dawnstar and a few of her warriors," he began, "my Clan is aware of my decision. ShadowClan is not here to serve any other Clan. However, I have decided what is best for my warriors. ThunderClan has our support."

Blackfur's whiskers twitched in a pleased motion, the RiverClan and WindClan cats around her whispering and hissing with anger.

"Thank you, Darkstar," Dawnstar purred, but the sound was not without it's own kind of power. "You will not regret it."

* * *

Catching up on the going's on between the Clans. After all, just because our main cats have left doesn't mean they've lost their importance.

Reviews are greattt.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Back to the views of our two prophecy toms.

**Disclaimer; I don't own Warriors, or anything much, for that matter.**

* * *

"Do you think they've all gone home by now?"

"There's no way to be sure," Rainpelt shrugged, eyes still closed, flicking his ears towards the sound of Cedartail's voice. The two of them hadn't left the Horseplace ever since the full moon had risen, not wanting to be spotted by anyone, specifically WindClan returning to camp. Cedartail was perched near one of the openings they used to enter, ears pricked, yet keeping low.

"I don't hear anyone," he commented. "Maybe they passed by and we didn't notice."

"How would we not notice an entire Clan passing by?" Rainpelt snorted, struggling to his paws.

"I don't know," the brown tabby answered simply. "I hope we haven't missed them."

"Why?" He asked, a little accusingly. "You can't rush out and greet them, you know. Unless you plan to go back."

"I know," he meowed. "It's just, maybe if I heard them passing by, they wouldn't feel so far away."

Rainpelt didn't answer. He was fine with RiverClan staying in their own territory; he had no desire to see any of them any time soon, save for maybe Grayclaw.

Suddenly, he noticed Cedartail's ears prick. The brown tabby stood silently, rigid for a moment.

"Rainpelt," he began quietly, "someone's out there!"

"It's probably only WindClan."

"No," Cedartail disagreed. "I can only hear a few cats, not enough for an entire Clan."

Rainpelt felt a slight nervousness growing inside him. What if it was a patrol? What if WindClan had scented them on their way to the Gathering, or on the way back, and had decided to send out a few warriors to investigate?

What if he was about to be sent back to RiverClan?

Hurrying over, he managed to pull himself up to where Cedartail sat, scowling as his back leg burned with protest. Peering outside, he spotted what Cedartail had heard.

"Two cats," he told Cedartail. "There coming this way. We have to go out there."

"Wait, why?" The other tom asked. "If they're coming this way, why don't we just wait?"

"We have to let them know we're here, of course!" He reasoned. "We're the ones who've been living here. We can't let just any cat walk right up and make themselves at home."

"Maybe they're only passing by."

"So?" Rainpelt asked, pulling himself through the opening and landing somewhat gracefully on the grass below.

"Rainpelt!" Cedartail whispered harshly. "Wait! What if they challenge us? We can't fight!"

Rainpelt ignored him, limping over to the two visitors, trying to look threatening. One, a black she-cat, halted immidiately, and the other she-cat stopped a moment later.

"Who are you?" Rainpelt demanded. The she-cat twitched her whiskers and gave him a belittling stare.

"Birdclaw," she spoke, and then flicked her tail at the white cat. "This is Icefur."

"What are you doing here?" He asked, and then the cat's scents reached his nostrils. They smelled faintly of reeds and water, but there was two underlying smells that caught his attention, and one made his hackles raise instantly.

"ThunderClan," he hissed. "Cedartail! One of them is ThunderClan!"

---

Cedartail jumped down from his perch in an instant, and hurried to join Rainpelt. The scents hit his nose in an instant; one of them was ShadowClan, the other ThunderClan. There was a trace of RiverClan mixed in that made Cedartail assume they had traveled through those lands to reach the Horseplace. He did his best to quell the anger growing in his belly; one of these cats hailed from the Clan that had killed his father.

"So what if I am?" A voice snapped. It was a she-cat's voice, the tone accusing and fierce.

"If you're passing through, keep going," Cedartail ordered sternly. Then another scent reached his nose; the faint, fading smell of blood. He raised his head and pricked his ears, anger faded slightly. "Are one of you injured?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"You didn't tell me they were hurt," he said to Rainpelt.

"I didn't think it mattered, they're intruders anyway," Rainpelt growled. "Only one of them is hurt, and her wounds are almost healed regardless."

"Do you need help?" Cedartail asked, and Rainpelt's hiss cut him off.

"Cedartail!"

"Wouldn't you want help if you were hurt?" He shot back.

"She's fine," the same cat answered.

"Why don't you let her speak for herself?" Rainpelt snapped.

"She _can't," _came the curt reply. "She's deaf."

There was a strange silence where Rainpelt paused, and neither of the other two speaking cats chose to. The silence hung in the air until Cedartail could stand it no longer.

"What are you doing away from your Clans, anyway?" He demanded. "A ThunderClan and ShadowClan cat? I didn't realize ThunderClan was on civil terms with anyof the four Clans."

"We're looking for a place to stay," the speaking cat snapped. "Though it seems like we won't find any help here."

He heard determined pawsteps as the first cat began heading off, the second following moments later.

"Rainpelt, which one is hurt?" He whispered, stepping closer to where he heard his companion scowling lowly.

"Who cares?"

"Which one is it?" He repeated firmly.

"The deaf one!" He answered exasperatedly. "Icefur. What does it matter?"

Cedartail thought for a quick moment. Yes, the speaking cat was from ThunderClan, but he wasn't with WindClan right now. He could make his own decisions. Yes, her Clan had been the cause of Runningstar's death, but she was with an injured cat. A _deaf_ injured cat. Cedartail knew that he shouldn't pity her, and he really had no room to, but where were a deaf cat and her companion going to find shelter around the area? There was nowhere to go but the Clan's territories or Twolegplace.

"Hey!" He suddenly called, taking a few steps in the direction he had heard them go. "Hey, come back!"

"Cedartail!" Rainpelt hissed behind him, but he paid no mind.

"What?" The speaking she-cat growled, but Cedartail didn't let it bother him.

"You can stay with us, if you need to," he offered. "Until your friend's wounds are healed, at least."

There was a moment's silence where the only sound was Rainpelt's quiet, protesting hiss. It was so faint he almost missed it.

"Alright," she finally relented. He let his tail sway once in welcome, and heard Rainpelt grumble something under his breath.

"Come on, I'll show you."

"Aren't you…" the cat trailed off uncertainly. Cedartail knew what she meant, and filled in the blank almost habitually.

"Blind?" He quipped, and then nodded. "That doesn't make me completely helpless."

After showing the two inside, and finally discovering the other cat's name, Birdclaw, the four settled in for a rest. Cedartail could hear Birdclaw and Icefur curling up in the soft golden piles when Rainpelt tapped him with his tail and led him out of the Horseplace to 'hunt'. He followed, waiting until they were out of earshot to speak.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, sensing frustration in the other tom's voice.

"Yes, something's wrong!" Rainpelt began. "You've invited these two complete strangers into where _we've _been living, when we're supposed to staying away from the Clans. Did I mention one of them belongs to ThunderClan? You do remember what they've done, don't you?"

"Of course I do," he meowed, trying to be understanding. "But you can't fault one cat for the mistakes of her Clan. Besides, if your leader led you into battle, wouldn't you follow?"

"No cat in their right mind would lead me into battle," he snapped. "Besides, I don't want that ThunderClan cat here."

"ThunderClan hasn't even done anything to RiverClan," Cedartail pointed out. "Why are you so angry that she's here?"

"You can't see her," he growled. "She's staring, and I bet the other one is too. Every chance she gets, she sneaks a look at me. She'll be gone by morning, I bet, scared off by the sight of me."

Normally he would have felt sympathy for his friend, but the way Rainpelt was jumping to conclusions irked him.

"Isn't that what you want?" He questioned. "You want her gone, so why does it bother you that she stares?"

"I don't, by the way."

Cedartail jumped slightly, and by the way Rainpelt gasped quietly, he assumed he had too.

"You think it bothers me that you look the way you do?" He could hear Birdclaw's voice from where they had come. How had she managed to sneak up on them? "If you caught me staring, it's because I was curious, not whatever you've been thinking. I'm not as fox-hearted as some."

"I don't care if you're _curious _or not," Rainpelt answered harshly. "I won't put up with being any cat's entertainment."

As opposed to an equally bitter answer, as Cedartail had been expecting, the she-cat paused for a moment before replying.

"Believe me," she meowed, almost sympathetically, "I know what it's like to be stared at."

With that, he heard her turn away. Her pawsteps got quieter as she vanished back into the Horseplace, until they had faded into silence.

* * *

Finally, all four cats have come together. Though one is still completely unaware of the prophecy...


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Icefur's section might seem a little...disconnected? But next time her part rolls around, it won't. Or at least, I don't think it will. I've already written it and I like it more than I usually like her POV.

**Disclaimer; I don't own Warriors, and the cats are lucky that I don't. I frequently kill characters who don't deserve it.**

* * *

The sound of yowling and shouting woke her.

Birdclaw leapt to her feet with a start, tail fluffed out from the unexpected and foreign noise. Her eyes narrowed and she backed up a pawstep when she spotted the creatures causing the ruckus.

_Twoleg kits, _she grumbled. _I didn't know there were any Twolegs living here._

"Rainpelt," she nudged the sleeping tom with her paw, though did so carefully. He didn't seem to like the idea of her being around; not that she cared all that much. "You didn't say anything about Twoleg kits."

The gray cat cracked his eyes open sleepily before another yowl brought him out of his dreams in an instant. Cedartail was stirring as well, and Icefur remained the only one asleep.

"What?" He grumbled, getting to his paws and shaking his tail free of any stray golden bedding. "This is the first I've seen of them."

"I've seen an Twoleg elder feeding the horses a few times," Cedartail piped up. "But there's never been any kits."

The obnoxious young creatures were throwing something around, hooting and wailing with every toss. Then, one of them seemed to take notice of them, pointing with an outstretched paw in their direction. Rainpelt's ears flattened.

"We should get out of here before they come any closer," he warned.

"How?" Cedartail piped up. "Aren't they blocking the only ways out?"

As the two toms contemplated, Birdclaw hurried over and stirred Icefur out of her slumber. She knew the white she-cat wouldn't wake until she was fully rested unless she did something about it.

Suddenly, a long hiss drew her attention back towards the other two Clan cats. Rainpelt was standing with his back arched, fur fluffed out tall as one of the Twoleg kits whooped and tried picking him up. When Rainpelt swiped at the Twoleg's large paws, it backed away. However, it was short-lived relief, because the Twoleg suddenly lunged again, grabbing at Rainpelt's deformed front leg. The gray tom yowled angrily and threw out his good paw, leaving slight scratches across his attacker's skin as the Twoleg pulled away.

Birdclaw looked back for a moment, Icefur's confused and frightened face catching her eye. She forced herself to turn back, and when the other Twoleg standing farther back threw a rock in their direction, she had had enough. Hissing furiously, Birdclaw threw herself at Rainpelt's closer harasser, sending the young Twoleg stumbling back with caution. She heard Cedartail's warning yowl chime in, and the farther Twoleg sent one last rock their way before snatching the strange object they had been tossing off of the ground and walking to the exit. His companion soon joined him, still calling loudly to the other.

For a moment, none of them spoke. It was as if they were all still poised for battle, hackles raised, claws unsheathed. Then, Birdclaw released the breath she had been holding, and her entire demeanor sunk back into it's normal form.

"Mindless Twolegs," Rainpelt hissed quietly. "Where in StarClan's name did they come from?"

"I don't know," Cedartail piped up. "They must be new."

"Well, they aren't welcome here," he growled, and Birdclaw turned to see him staring at Icefur. To her surprise, he looked to her next. "Is she okay?"

Birdclaw took a moment, and then nodded. "She's just worried."

Birdclaw had no way of knowing what Icefur was thinking, but Rainpelt seemed to take her word for it. Feeling strange that the standoffish tom had actually addressed her and not growled at her, she padded back over to Icefur, settling back into the golden bedding to show her that all was safe again.

Suddenly, Cedartail leapt to his paws, ears tipped forward.

"Someone's coming," he alerted them, and Rainpelt's tail lashed.

"The Twolegs again?" He hissed.

Birdclaw got to her paws as well, ready to either escape or fight; but what appeared was not a Twoleg at all. A slender cat rounded the corner, brown in coloring with white legs, belly and muzzle. She paused for a moment upon seeing them, her silvery-blue eyes widening, and then rushed forward.

"Oh no," she meowed, eyes flitting between all four of them. "Please tell me they didn't bother you too much?"

For a moment Birdclaw didn't respond, or even know what the she-cat was talking about, staring blatantly. She shook her head clear when Rainpelt spoke.

"Those Twolegs?" He growled. "We chased them off."

"Well, mostly Birdclaw," Cedartail admitted, flicking his tail in her direction. For a moment, Birdclaw wondered how Cedartail even knew where she was standing, but decided against asking. The she-cat turned her gaze on Birdclaw and her ears flattened ever so slightly.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized. "My Twoleg's kits are awfully rough. They didn't hurt any of you, did they?"

"No," Birdclaw answered reassuringly, receiving a narrowed-eyed look from Rainpelt. It hadn't been a lie, so Birdclaw didn't see what the big deal was.

"I'm so glad," she said, yet suddenly her ears flattened and she looked back the way she had come. "I have to get going, though I do hope you'll come visit while we're here."

"Wait," Cedartail stopped her. "You haven't told us your name. And what do you mean, while you're here?"

"I'm Hazel," she replied, somewhat meekly. "My Twolegs are visiting the one that takes care of these horses. My mate and kits are here with me."

Birdclaw's whiskers twitched at that. This cat didn't appear any older than _she _was; wasn't that a bit young to have a mate and kits?

However, before any of them could say anything, she had mumbled a goodbye and quickly escaped their presence.

---

Icefur was confused, and sometimes frightened, but she supposed it would be alright if she had her friend with her.

Her friend had done a good job so far; leading them to The-Place-Of-Good-Bedding, and it truly was stacked with the soft, golden piles. She now knew two new cats, whose names she had yet to learn, though the case was the same with her friend. She felt protected from the strange creatures who had stomped around, throwing things the day before; her friend had saved them from those, too.

Now, she was watching her friend stalk mice; small mice, not the large, terrifying ones she had encountered before. Icefur was already sinking her teeth into one, the meaty flavor filling her mouth. Her tail swayed with satisfaction as she filled her belly; it had been awhile since she had felt so full. Her friend seemed to be enjoying catching prey for them, and even the other two cats were helping, though their methods were strange. As Icefur observed, she noticed that for every two mice her friend caught, they had only caught one. However, they seemed to be as pleased with their work as her friend was, so she didn't mind.

With the three cats around her busily catching prey, Icefur was beginning to feel left out. All three of them had at least looked threatening when the strange creatures had attacked them, and they were all catching prey to eat. Why couldn't she do it too?

Determinedly, she got to her paws, padding over to where her friend stood. The she-cat turned to see her, saying something that Icefur didn't understand. However, when Icefur copied her pose, dropping into a crouch, her eyes suddenly brightened. She meowed something else, and though Icefur still did not recognize the words, her friend seemed pleased. Her tail flicked in a following motion, and Icefur waited. She crept forward with every step her friend took, making sure to copy exactly; every careful pawstep she took, Icefur was twice as careful. Every motion she did, Icefur copied it exactly. After a lifetime of copying Clovertail, she knew how to follow directions.

Then, the other she-cat leapt, landing flatly on her target. However, her claws merely held the mouse, and did not kill at as they normally would. She tipped her head in confusion, but the other she-cat motioned towards the mouse, pushing it slightly towards her, still held and squirming in her grip. Icefur realized what she wanted; she wanted her to catch the mouse herself, while she kept it from escaping.

Excited at the prospect of her first kill, Icefur lowered herself to the ground and lunged, trying her best to copy what she had seen moments before. She landed on her prey with claws outstretched, but her friend's paw caught the brunt of the impact. Leaping away, she looked at Icefur with surprise.

For a moment, Icefur worried that she had hurt her friend. However, a second later her look of surprise was replaced with satisfaction. Looking around, she noticed for the first time that the other two cats had stopped to watch her as well.

Her friend announced something in a joyful manner, but every word slipped past her except for her name. All Icefur knew was that everyone was staring at her, and she didn't know what to do under such pressure. Her ears flattened, but she couldn't help her tail swaying in happiness that she had almost caught her first mouse.

* * *

Reviews are really helpful. No lie.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Three new characters are introduced this chapter =D Though I can't say that you'll like them all...

**Disclaimer; I these characters, I guess. Is that how it works? xD Point is, I don't own much else, including Warriors.**

* * *

Rainpelt could not hide the fact that he was impressed. He still wasn't happy that he and Cedartail were sharing their living space with two cats they didn't know, but he couldn't hide that Icefur had actually impressed him.

More importantly, Birdclaw's ability to teach her stunned him. He hadn't been expecting much when Icefur had suddenly began to imitate Birdclaw, but how well her teaching method had worked was surprising.

"And she's never had an apprentice before," Cedartail commented quietly. The other two had already retired across the barn, curled up and fast sleep. "Can you believe that?"

"One time doesn't make her a natural," he insisted, though secretly he was just as impressed as Cedartail. "She'd have to teach a lot more than just how to catch a mouse if she was a mentor."

"I wonder what made her leave ThunderClan," he contemplated. "And why Icefur's with her."

"Whatever," he meowed. "As long as she keeps catching prey, I suppose she can stay."

A sudden crash outside the barn caught both of their attentions. Cedartail got to his paws first, taking a step forward.

"What was that?"

"I don't know," Rainpelt answered, getting to his paws when Cedartail began padding off. "Wait a second, we don't have to -"

But it was too late to bring his companion back, for the brown tabby had already set a brisk pace towards the barn's exit. Sighing, he took a few grudging steps forward before limping away to catch up.

"Cedartail," he called, rounding the corner. "Cedartail, wait -"

His sentence broke before he could finish, interupted by Cedartail's quick shushing followed by a swift tail motion to keep quiet. He was crouched near the exit, just hidden from view outside the barn. Rainpelt sidled up beside him and crouched lopsidedly, listening in.

"I swear, if you've caught any of their attention's -"

"I-I'm sure they didn't hear, Toby, t-they're all asleep by now, I'm sure."

His ears pricked at the sound. The second, frantic voice belonged to the she-cat who had introduced herself earlier, he was certain. Hazel; that had been her name. However, the first voice was much deeper and held a menacing tone, foreign and unfamiliar to him.

"I'd hope so if I were you," it growled. "What about the kits?"

"Asleep," she answered quickly, voice shaking. "They won't be up for awhile."

"Good," the voice rumbled. "You know, you've done well with them, Hazel."

There was a stiff silence, and all that Rainpelt could hear was the steady sound of Cedartail's breathing beside him.

"Well?" The voice barked. "I've just paid you a compliment, you ungrateful -!"

"Th-thank you, Toby!" Hazel cut in frantically.

"That's all?" The tom's voice snapped.

"Thank you," she repeated. "I-I don't deserve it."

"Deserve what?" He demanded.

"Your kindness," Hazel went on, sounding a bit panicked.

At last, the angry tom seemed satisfied. Rainpelt felt the urge to peer around the corner, to sneak a look the scene that he could only hear; but he restrained himself. He could only make things worse, and in the dead of night, he didn't know how much of them he would be able to see anyway.

"So, Hazel," the tom called Toby went on. "I've been thinking about another litter. The kits are nearly old enough to stop nursing, you know."

"Oh," Hazel answered, her voice a pitiful whisper.

"Wouldn't you like more kits?" He asked, his voice bordering on caring for a split second.

"A-anything," Hazel quipped. "Anything you want, Toby."

A thunderous purr filled the silence.

"Good," he rumbled. "Let's go inside, shall we?"

Hazel didn't answer, but Rainpelt guessed that it had been a rhetorical question. He had known this cat for a mere moment, and yet he assumed there was only one acceptable answer. He held his breath and closed his eyes as the pair padded by, not noticing their eavesdroppers. Rainpelt realized only too late that he should have left his eyes open at least a bit; neither of them had seen the gruff tom called Toby.

Cedartail broke the tense silence first.

"Did you hear that?"

As if it needed asking. But Rainpelt was too busy thinking to be sarcastic.

"Yeah," he answered. "That was Hazel."

"I know," Cedartail replied. "Come on, we'd better get back inside."

Getting to his paws, the tabby turned and navigated back to their spot in the golden bedding. Rainpelt followed more slowly, lost in thought.

---

"We have to do something."

"There's nothing we can do," the tom insisted, and Cedartail heard the bedding crunch under his kneading paws. "She has to help herself."

"What if she can't?" He asked. "Wouldn't you like help if you were her?"

Rainpelt's tail lashed so hard that it thanked against Cedartail's paw, and the other tom quickly drew it away.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Look, not every cat gets the help they need. We don't know anything about her situation, we can't just barge in and change it."

"We wouldn't be barging," he insisted quietly, trying not to catch the attention of Birdclaw, since he didn't have to worry about Icefur overhearing them. "Hazel said she hoped we'd visit, right? We'll do just that."

"We'll do _nothing _like that."

"What's wrong with it?" He questioned. "Are you afraid of that tom or something?"

Rainpelt let out a short hiss.

"I'm not afraid of anyone."

Cedartail was skeptical of that, but let it slide.

"Then what's the big deal?" He asked. "Are you worried about the Twoleg kits?"

"No."

"Then nothing's stopping us from visiting," he decided. "Even if you don't go, I'm going to. The Twoleg nest is only a few fox-lengths away. I'm sure Birdclaw would come with me, if I asked."

Rainpelt grumbled something he didn't quite catch, but he guessed it was some sort of slander against Birdclaw.

"Well, go then," he decided. "Icefur will probably come with you, if Birdclaw does. It'll be a nice little outing for you all."

Cedartail felt a pang of sadness as he heard Rainpelt's unsteady pawsteps fade as he crossed the barn, but he had done his best to convince him. _He _wasn't going to sit around after hearing that the night before. Hazel clearly needed help; and he was happy to, if she would let him.

"Hey, Birdclaw?" He called, waiting for her answer. Her voice called out to him from up in the rafters, far too high up to have heard their conversation.

"What is it?" She answered, voice muffled by what he assumed was prey.

"I'm going to visit Hazel," he explained. "She said she'd appreciate it, anyway. Want to come?"

"Sure," her answer reached his ears, and he heard a soft thud as she jumped down to join him. He heard a second pair of pawsteps and assumed it was Icefur joining them.

Cedartail wasn't sure what to make of Icefur. She was almost invisible to him; he couldn't see her, and unlike every other cat, he didn't have the luxury of at least hearing her voice. His communication was completely cut off, giving her a sort of unreal feel when she was mentioned. It was sort of like she was a spirit, walking beside him unseen and unheard, only letting herself be known when she accidentally brushed against him.

He let Birdclaw lead the way as the went over to the Twoleg nest, asking a few times if there were any around. There were none in sight, according to her, and it was still very early morning, so he knew they could very well still be asleep.

Slipping inside through an opening, he heard Birdclaw call out a hesitant greeting. Living in the Horseplace was one thing, but a Twoleg nest was quite another. The entire feel of it made him uneasy.

"Hazel?" Birdclaw's voice called out again. This time, it was met with a response.

"Oh!" The she-cat's nearby voice chimed in. "I'm so glad you came. This is my mate, Toby."

Cedartail's ears pricked, but he quickly resumed a look of neutrality. He didn't want to give away that he had been eavesdropping the night before.

"I'm Birdclaw," he heard her introduce herself, and then added, "and this is Icefur."

"I'm Cedartail," he put in, though his attention was suddenly focused on something else. Two pairs of quickly pattering paws came scrambling towards them, and something crashed into his side.

"Pounce!" Hazel's voice scolded. "Be careful! We have visitors."

"Oh," the voice of a small kit reached his ears, and Cedartail's whiskers twitched in amusement. "Sorry. What's your name? I'm Pounce. This is my brother, Whisker."

The little tom didn't wait for an answer, and went on with his conversation alone.

"Maybe you could play with us sometime. We could do that, right?"

"Yeah, couldn't we?" Another voice popped up. "Hey, why won't you look at us?"

"I'm blind," Cedartail answered simply. He heard Hazel gasp lightly.

"I'm sorry," she meowed, "go on, kits! I can't have you around with visitors if you're going to be so rude."

"It's fine," he assured her. "They're only curious."

The two scrambled noisily away regardless, leaving the five of them to; well, four of them, to speak. However, the entire time Cedartail's mind slipped back repeatedly to the night before; and every caring, kind word Toby spoke brought a chill to Cedartail's spine.

* * *

Reviews are muy fantastico. Not even sure if I spelled that right xD. Some Spanish student I am.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Finally, our last of the four recieves the prophecy.

**Disclaimer; I no own. **

* * *

ThunderClan territory.

Birdclaw jumped to her paws, looking around anxiously. No one was around. No sounds could be heard. There was nothing but the familiar look of trees and plants; unmistakably ThunderClan territory, yet not _her _territory.

For a fleeting moment, she wondered if she could find Willowfur here.

"You will not find your Clanmates here, Birdclaw."

She jumped, spinning around to face the voice. Before her sat a large, ginger tom, white paws contrasting the color of his body. His amber eyes glowed wisely, and yet Birdclaw narrowed her own.

"Who are you?" She demanded. "Where is this?"

"I am Thunderstar." He answered, ignoring her other question. Upon hearing this, Birdclaw's commanding expression dropped, leaving her with one of complete surprise.

"Thunderstar?" She questioned. "That can't be. ThunderClan's founder?"

The tom nodded.

"But how?" She asked, and then a more important question hit her. "Why?"

"I have a message for you, Birdclaw," he told her. "For your purpose is more than you yet know."

Birdclaw truly didn't know what the ancient cat meant, but she didn't dare question him further. When she and Willowfur had been kits, the elders had told them stories of the Clan's founders; Thunderstar, Shadowstar, Riverstar and Windstar, coming together to bring forth the warrior code and the Clans. He locked eyes with her, his deep with knowledge and wisdom.

"Four cats, destinies entwined, set on a path of abandonment. Together, they will seek solace. In their escape, a common goal shall arise. Save those from which you hail, lest their hate destroy each other."

For a moment, they both were silent and still, the words sinking into her mind. Then, Thunderstar spoke again.

"You planned to leave the Horseplace soon, didn't you?"

Birdclaw nodded. Icefur's wounds were completely healed, nothing more than tiny scars across her fur. With slight alarm, Birdclaw noticed that the color of Thunderstar's pelt, the shimmer in his eyes, the entire realism of the forest was beginning to gray.

"Reconsider. Without you, they will all meet a fate that they do not deserve."

And the forest blackened.

---

Birdclaw woke with a start, mind still reeling from her dream. She looked around frantically, pelt lying flat once she realized she was back at the Horseplace, curled up beside Icefur. Sighing, she sunk into the golden bedding with relief.

_Thunderstar, _she thought, _coming to _me? _Out of all of ThunderClan…_

"Look, Whisker! There's another one, too!"

"Quiet, Pounce! Birdclaw isn't up yet."

Raising her head, Birdclaw realized that Rainpelt and Cedartail had already risen, and Icefur was yawning. She got to her paws, spotting two young toms tumbling towards Rainpelt and Cedartail.

"We didn't disturb you, did we?" Hazel asked with concern.

"No," Birdclaw answered. "It's alright."

"Hi, Birdclaw!" Pounce, the more outgoing of the two kits, bounded up to her and greeted.

"Hello, Pounce," she laughed, then spotted his brother. "Hello, Whisker."

"Hi, um…" he hurried over to Icefur and paused. "Um, uh…I forgot your name, sorry."

"She's Icefur," Birdclaw answered for her.

"Why doesn't she wanna talk to us?" Whisker asked, while Pounce hurried over to greet Cedartail.

"She's deaf," Birdclaw explained, while Hazel cringed at her kit's question. Before Birdclaw could reassure her that it was fine, Pounce's voice piped up from where he sat in front of Rainpelt.

"Whoa!" He shouted. "Come look over here, Whisker! This one has a weird leg!"

This time, it was Birdclaw who cringed as Rainpelt's jaws curled into a snarl. Pounce didn't seem to notice, but Whisker's ears flattened.

"He looks mean, Hazel," the light gray tom whined.

"Pounce!" Hazel was too busy with her other son to respond to Whisker. "How rude of you!"

"What?" The brown and white kit asked. "Come see it!"

"I'm so sorry," Hazel meowed, hurrying over and snatching her son up by the scruff, her voice then muffled by his fur. "Maybe visiting wasn't such a good idea. We'll go."

"You don't have to leave," Cedartail said before Birdclaw could respond. "They're only kits, they don't know any better."

Pounce, wiggling so much that his mother simply relented and set him down, raced over to Birdclaw. He looked at Icefur, then Cedartail, then Rainpelt before finally settling his bright yellow eyes on her. Hazel was still speaking with Cedartail, Rainpelt still glowering at the young mother as if her son's comments were her own fault.

"Is there something wrong with you, too?"

Birdclaw froze. The kit stared up at her, his innocent question beckoning an answer.

"No," she answered stiffly after a moment's pause. "There's nothing wrong with any of us."

---

Icefur thought the kits were adorable. They reminded her of where she used to live, with Clovertail and Mother. There was always a few kits scrambling around there, and she even had a few memories of tumbling around in a warm nest with Clovertail, back when they were small. The kits talked a lot, but she only caught small bits of what they said. She was sure she could understand them more if they didn't move around so much. They never stayed in one place for long, so they almost never faced her when they spoke.

There were two other cats visiting with them, too. They had entered The-Place-Of-Good-Bedding with just the she-cat. Then the second cat had stopped by, a tom. He was big, and the she-cat was always watching him. He was talking to her friend who had saved her, and her new friend who had the strange legs. They seemed to be okay with him, but she…didn't know. She didn't like him.

Icefur had always felt good around everyone. She had never met a cat who she didn't like, it was just a matter of how much she liked them; like Clovertail, who she liked a lot, and the kits, who she liked a little. This big tom gave her a weird feeling, something she had never had before.

She didn't trust him.

However, even as Icefur knew this, she did not notice other things. She failed to notice the flash in the tom's eyes whenever he addressed the she-cat, and how she agreed with his every word. She may not have seen these things, and could not hear their shared words, but had she been looking for it, she would have picked up on the slightest hint of fear-scent in the air.

* * *

If you care enough to read the chapter...review? =D


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Catching up with the Clans again. Truthfully, I find these chapters the easiest to write. Writing about what's been going on while the four continue to ignore their pasts is refreshing.

**Disclaimer; I don't own Warriors, the Warriors characters, or the Clans. Though I'd gladly do so, if it were an option.**

* * *

"There is no doubt in my mind that Dawnstar will attack again. What do you say, WindClan? Will we swallow our pride, and allow these new living arrangements? Or are we content to suffer under Dawnstar's abuse?"

WindClan roared to life, Eaglestar's speech working just as it had been planned. Falconwing knew the next part of the meeting; though his Clan remained unaware, he and Tansyfur had been consulted the day before by Eaglestar and Thicketfur.

"Then, my warriors," the tom went on, "I'd like to introduce you to our new allies. Reedstar!"

From over a rolling hill, Reedstar led a group of around five warriors towards the Clan. Some cats looked joyful, others relieved, and still others concerned. Falconwing instinctively sought out his sister and found her staring at the RiverClan cats with a look of resigned acceptance.

"Reedstar has offered up a few of her warriors to secure her allegiance with us," he explained. "They will arrive each day at dawn, and leave each night as soon as the moon rises. Five warriors may not seem much, but their scent across our borders will strengthen the protection they provide, and deter Dawnstar from sending any of her corrupt cats across it."

Many cats called out in agreement, but one spoke up with a question.

"They'll mark our borders for us, Eaglestar?" The tom called. "Are we not warriors ourselves?"

"Not_ for_ us," Eaglestar corrected. "Alongside us. This is an alliance, not a permanent arrangement. They are meant to help keep Dawnstar away, and fight her if she comes. All of RiverClan will join us in battle if need be."

The questioning cat fell silent, seeming to be satisfied. No other cat seemed to have any objections, or at least any that they were willing to voice. Eaglestar dismissed the Clan, padding over to Reedstar to greet her formally. Falconwing got to his paws to address the leader as well, figuring it the polite thing to do.

"Hello, Reedstar," he dipped his head in greeting. She returned the gesture.

"These are my warriors I've sent, Eaglestar," she meowed, pointing out each of the five cats. Falconwing tried his best to listen; he was usually very attentive, and found it strange that he would be so distracted. However, both his mind _and_ his eyes had stopped at one cat. A she-cat, to be exact.

Her fur was silvery in color, with bold tabby markings. Her eyes were a glistening blue, and Falconwing just barely caught her name.

_Mistheart._

"Falconwing?"

Snapping back to attention, he quickly focused on his leader.

"Yes, Eaglestar?" He meowed.

"Will you fetch Tansyfur for me?" He asked. "I'd like her to show these five around camp."

Falconwing nodded, hurrying off to the medicine den. He alerted his apprentice and came padding back promptly, finding Reedstar and Eaglestar already gone, wandering away to contemplate their Clan's temporary truce.

"Tansyfur, you - " he paused for a moment, eyes scanning over the group. " - you take these three. I'll take Mistheart and…"

His throat tightened a bit when he realized he hadn't been paying enough attention to recall any of the other cat's names.

"Boulderfall," the tom filled in flatly.

"My apologies," he offered, flicking his tail in a following motion. He led the two of towards one part of camp, while Tansyfur covered the other half.

Throughout the tour, Falconwing frequently found himself slipping up. Cursing his uncharacteristic forgetfulness, he did his best to carry on. Yet, all he could see were the pair of pale blue eyes trailing behind him…

---

Blackfur let out a furious hiss.

"Moletooth," she called, and the other warrior hurried over. "Do you smell that?"

The tom breathed in deeply and grimaced.

"RiverClan scent," he scowled.

"They're living on WindClan territory now, I'd assume," she growled. "Hurry, we have to get back to Dawnstar with this news."

She turned, and the two of them, along with Moletooth's wide-eyed new apprentice, rushed back towards camp, the patrol halted instantly for such important news. They reached camp within moments, covering ground quickly.

"Dawnstar!" Blackfur called, heading immidiately towards her leader's den. The she-cat emerged, eyes questioning her warrior.

"What is it, Blackfur?" She inquired.

"WindClan," she reported. "While we were patrolling their border with us, we scented RiverClan. It's everywhere. They must be taking up residence in their camp."

The other she-cat's tail lashed a single time.

"Really?" She asked, though it was rhetorical. "Well, if that's how they want to fight, ThunderClan will meet them."

Her leader's smoldering amber eyes suddenly turned towards the edge of camp, staring off into the forest.

"We will meet them step by step. Stoneheart! Arrange a patrol," she ordered her deputy from across the camp. "I have to have a little chat with Darkstar."

---

As the oaks turned to pines, and the underbrush turned to sparse ferns, the smell of ShadowClan began to overwhelm them. They were a small patrol, three warriors led by their leader. However, Addertail felt no danger; Darkstar wouldn't dare attack Dawnstar while she held him under her control.

"Darkstar!" Dawnstar announced, strolling into their camp as if it were her own. She practically was, as far as Addertail was concerned.

The dark tom quickly made himself known, greeting his fellow leader and launching into a discussion of what Dawnstar wanted from him.

Scanning the camp alongside his Clanmates, he spotted something that made him blink hard; he had to be imagining it.

How had he forgotten that he would find her here? It had been so long ago that he had almost forgotten…

"Wh-" He cut himself short. Flanked by two other ThunderClan cats, he didn't want to bring up any old insecurities they had about him. Yet his eyes wandered back to her no matter where he set them, and each time they did, she was already staring back.

After some time of waiting, Dawnstar dipped her head in farewell.

"I'll send a few warriors with you on your way back," Darkstar offered, and Dawnstar complied. When his black tail swept the first three cats he saw in their direction, Addertail's ears pricked.

Whitepelt had been chosen.

On the short journey out of ShadowClan territory, he hung back at the end of the group. The white she-cat lingered just behind him, a few mouse-lengths away with her two fellow Clanmates.

"Here."

Suddenly, she spoke for the first time. He hadn't heard her voice in so long, and now it was just a pawstep behind him. He paused, looking over his shoulder.

"What?" He asked, but the question almost died on his tongue as his eyes connected with hers. For a moment, neither of them spoke. Then her voice changed; a much more formal, commanding tone.

"The border," she said. "We'll leave you here."

Though her voice was expressionless, her eyes didn't leave his. When he looked back towards his Clanmates, he found them some way ahead, one of them paused and waiting for him with a strange expression.

"Oh," he quipped. "Thanks."

With that, he rushed to rejoin his group, emerald eyes burning into the back of his head from across the border.

* * *

Tell me what you think! And I've got a new poll up, because polls are so much fun. It's related to this fic, too.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

This chapter's longer than the others have been, and I personally feel some joy when that happens.

**Disclaimer; I don't own Warriors. **

* * *

Yowls, screeches, and caterwauls sounded all around him, though they seemed to float through the air like mist, without a source. Eyes widened, he flattened his belly against the grassy ground, suddenly realizing where he was.

_RiverClan territory._

Rainpelt's ears flattened as another horrible round of wails flew through the air faster than wind, rolling across the moor like the hills. He clenched his eyes shut for a moment, but when he opened them, he leapt to his paws and staggered backwards clumsily. Blue eyes widening substantially, he took in the sight before him.

Two cats, a silver and a brown tabby, were splayed out in front of him, their bodies intertwined. Fur patched with fresh, sticky blood, eyes rolled white, muzzles curled back in the slightest of snarls.

_What is this? What's happening?_

He blinked, trying to will away the sight, but it only caused the appearance of another cat.

"Riverstar!" He cried. The tom eyed him stonily, almost as if he was angry with him. Rainpelt shrunk under the stare.

"Save them, Rainpelt," he commanded. "Or they all will die."

---

Rainpelt came to life with a start.

The stench of blood still hung in the air, though he knew that it lingered from his dream. He quickly scanned the area, relaxing only after he had accounted for Cedartail, Birdclaw and Icefur.

"You slept in today," Cedartail purred, not noticing his fading anxiety.

"Oh," he meowed, gathering his bearings and shaking the hold that the frightening dream had on him.

"Hazel stopped by earlier."

"Did she?" He asked, though he truly didn't care about the answer.

"Toby was with her."

The way Cedartail said this made him pause.

"So?"

The brown tabby sighed and flicked his tail, lowering his voice.

"He's a good liar," he went on. "He's the perfect mate when we're around."

"So he doesn't know we saw," Rainpelt whispered back. His eyes flitted momentarily towards where Birdclaw and Icefur were, but Birdclaw was busy working on Icefur's hunting; a perfect distraction from the conversation across the barn.

"No," he meowed. "I wasn't worried about that. I'm worried about Hazel. Her kits, too."

"I already told you how I feel about this."

"But you never explained _why," _Cedartail went on, clearly unable to understand. "How can you sit and hear that and not want to help? You know what's going on and it doesn't bother you?"

"It's not our problem."

"An innocent cat and her kits are in danger and it's not our problem?" He asked.

"No," Rainpelt went on. "It's not. Our survival is our only problem now, Cedartail, and we've done fine so far. We've given up on the Clans, we -"

"I haven't given up on anything," Cedartail interupted. "We're not all out here for the same reasons as you, Rainpelt. We don't even know why Birdclaw and Icefur are here, now that you mention it. How can you speak for all of us?"

Rainpelt fell silent, eyes darting towards the two she-cats again.

"Fine," he meowed. "If that's how you feel, let's just ask them."

He got to his paws, walking unsteadily towards the two. Cedartail made a sound of protest, getting to his own paws, but Rainpelt ignored him. What other reason would they have for leaving, if they hadn't given up on their Clans? Cedartail was an exception, but whatever. Rainpelt didn't understand him anyway.

"Birdclaw," he called, and the black she-cat looked up, claws still pinning a mouse to the ground. She flicked her tail, and immidiately Icefur paused her approach, looking confused as to why they were halting her training. "I have a question for both of you."

"What?" She asked, claws extending further as the prey wriggled helplessly under her grasp.

"We've let you stay here," he began, "but we don't know why. You never explained why you were wandering around the territories, so far from ThunderClan or ShadowClan."

Birdclaw didn't answer, eyes narrowed slightly in a look of confusion.

"So?" He prodded. "Why are you here?"

Birdclaw stayed frozen for a second. Then, her eyes narrowed further and she spoke.

"You've _let _us stay here?" She growled. "What were you going to do about it if we decided to take this place? You've never questioned us before, so what does it matter to you why we're here?"

"Rainpelt -"

He ignored Cedartail's attempt to dissuade them. Clearly, he sensed the tension in the air as plainly as Rainpelt did, but he didn't let it stop him.

"We're questioning you now," he demanded. "If it's such a horrible thing to tell, then how can we trust you?"

Birdclaw's tail lashed.

"What about you?" She snapped. "I don't know your past any better than you know mine. How can I trust _you?" _

"I left because I've given up on RiverClan," he spat, and then whipped around. "Cedartail? Care to offer up your story?"

Cedartail's ears tilted back. "Rainpelt, this is -"

"Go on," he urged. "Tell her."

He paused, but it was as if he knew that fighting would be futile.

"I…I just want to train to be a better warrior." He answered, sounding exasperated.

"There," Rainpelt turned back towards Birdclaw. "Are you ready yet? I'm waiting."

"You want to know?" She hissed, standing up and fur slowly rising. "Fine. I'll tell you. I don't suppose you've ever been in love?"

Rainpelt's jaws curled back in a slight snarl.

"What do you mean by that?"

"If you think I'm targeting your legs, you're wrong," she meowed harshly, assuming correctly. "I was actually referring to your personality, which is about as pleasant as mouse-bile. Now, have you?"

Rainpelt regretted proving her right, but he wasn't going to lie.

"No."

"As I suspected, you can't possibly understand. Surely you've heard about certain love being forbidden?"

"Of course," he answered. "Is that what you did? Fell in love with some cat across the border or something?"

"No," she went on. "Love doesn't have to trespass over boundaries to be forbidden."

"A medicine cat, then?" Cedartail suddenly piped up.

"No," she repeated. "Worse, or at least in the eyes of my Clanmates. I had no choice but to leave."

"So?" Rainpelt prodded insensitively. "There's nothing left. Only medicine cats and warriors from different Clans aren't allowed to mate."

"I've already told you what I did. I don't owe you anything more."

"That's all you'll say?" He said disbelievingly. "You aren't going to explain?"

"Rainpelt, let her be."

"I've already told you, I don't owe you anything." A satisfied look crept onto her face. "'I don't care if you're curious or not; I won't put up with being any cat's entertainment'."

Rainpelt hissed, recalling his conversation with Cedartail that Birdclaw had overheard, the very first night she and Icefur had arrived. His anger grew, fueled by her using his own words against him.

"Besides," she went on. "I won't be leaving, even if you wish I would."

"You think you can stay without our permission?" He snapped.

"How do you plan to stop me?" She snarled back, taking a step forward in challenge, releasing her beaten prey. Rainpelt's fur rose and the two of them looked about ready to fight when there was suddenly an abrupt sqeak. Rainpelt's eyes widened and Birdclaw turned her head.

Icefur had just caught her first mouse.

---

"Birdclaw?"

Cedartail heard the she-cat stir, and guessed that he had woken her up. His mind was still weighed down by the day's events; mostly by Rainpelt's incredible ability to tune out the feelings of every other cat he knew. It blew Cedartail's mind how he could be so sensitive about his own shortcomings, yet have no interest in what others around him might not want to share.

"What is it?" She grumbled, somewhat snappily. He couldn't blame her. He had disagreed with Rainpelt's actions, but hadn't done much to stop the other tom. Frankly, he hadn't wanted to inspire Rainpelt to do anything rash.

"Walk with me?" He asked, hoping to sound friendly. It seemed to work well enough, because he heard Birdclaw get to his paws.

"Yeah, sure," she meowed. "Rainpelt's not coming, is he?"

"No," he answered, heart sinking a little. Rainpelt wasn't a bad cat, and yet he and Birdclaw had reached a complete standstill. They hadn't spoken since the incident, and he knew that each of them blamed the other.

Padding out into the night, away from the earshot of the two sleeping cats in the Horseplace, Cedartail spoke.

"I'm sorry about today."

"You?" Birdclaw snorted. "It should be Rainpelt apologizing."

"He's not a bad cat," he insisted. "Really. He's just…"

"Rude?" Birdclaw offered. "Mouse-brained?"

"I was going for something like straightforward," Cedartail meowed, but chuckled a bit. His mood lightened when Birdclaw let out the slightest amused purr. "I'm not trying to say what he did was right, but…he just went about it the wrong way. He's not very good at that."

"Yeah," she meowed, voice sounding wistful all of a sudden. "We can all be like sometimes."

Cedartail got the distinct impression that she was thinking about something. Before he had the chance to ask, a shrill yowl sounded through the air for a split second before being cut short.

"What was that?" Birdclaw asked, suddenly alert, nothing left of her far away tone. Cedartail's ears flickered towards the sound.

"It's coming from…" he paused, dread sinking into his chest. "The Twoleg nest."

"Come on," Birdclaw meowed, suddenly sounding farther away. Alarmed, and worried he might lose her, he hurried after the sound of her pawsteps. When they stopped, he halted, ears flicking in confusion.

"Up here," he heard her whisper. "There's a ledge, about two fox-lengths up."

Slightly worried about his ability to make it, he crouched, and focused his mind on hunting with Rainpelt. If he obeyed her directions, he would make it.

Springing upwards, he felt his forepaws connect with a hard surface. Scrambling to hold on, he felt Birdclaw's jaws close around the scruff of his neck.

"Gotcha'!" Her voice came muffled through his fur, yanking him up onto the platform. She released her hold, whispering. "I can see through here."

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I don't know," she meowed, "I…I think it's Hazel and Toby in there."

Cedartail's blood ran cold as he realized what was happening. Then, something else occurred to him.

"Birdclaw, can they see us?"

"No," she reassured him. "I'm looking through a little space. Besides, they're not looking over here."

Leaning in closer, Cedartail strained to listen in on the conversation. He felt a strange barrier blocking his way, and crouched lower to where there was none.

"Toby, please, I - "

"Quit yowling!"

Another wail, this one far less loud.

"What did I tell you? Do you want me to wake the kits?"

"No! Please, leave them alone!"

"Quit yowling!" Toby's voice repeated, and the sound of a stifled cry reached his ears. "If any of those mangy strays hear you, I swear it'll be your sons paying the price."

"No, it's my fault, don't blame them -"

"Shut up!"

Birdclaw let out a low hiss from beside him.

"We have to do something," she whispered, and Cedartail nodded immidiately. Finally, someone agreed with him!

"Hazel?"

A new voice reached his ears, innocent and drowsy. Hazel's tone instantly changed from frightened to mothering.

"What is it, Pounce?" She cooed.

"I thought I heard somebody talking," he mewed, yawning.

"It was only us talking, Pounce," she reassured, and her muffled words indicated that she had picked him up. "Now, back to sleep."

As soft, almost undetectable pawsteps faded away, he heard Birdclaw growl something beside him. Realizing their chance to intervene had been ruined, he heard her jump back down to the ground and quickly joined her.

* * *

R&R? =D Well...if you're down here, you've already R'd, so all that's left is to &R!


	20. Chapter Nineteen

****

Disclaimer; I don't own Warriors; that position has been filled by the Erins.

* * *

Birdclaw's mind spun, anger blotting out any rational thought.

"We can't sit here," she mused, pacing back and forth. "You agree with that, don't you? We have to help her."

"Of course," Cedartail answered, tail swaying back and forth in thought. "We just have to make sure we don't put her in more danger."

"And the kits," she added as an afterthought. "Maybe we could speak to her alone today. Toby's almost always with her, but…would Rainpelt distract him for us?"

It was a long shot, and she knew it. Rainpelt wouldn't go for the idea at all if he knew she was in on it, and might not regardless. Cedartail's expression shared her skepticism.

"Maybe," he meowed. "But it would probably be best if one of us did it."

Birdclaw thought of being left alone with Toby and flexed her claws. However, a voice of reason in the back of her mind urged her against the idea.

"Well," she began, "which one of us?"

"I'll do it," he offered, which was both a relief and a disappointment to her. "Do you think you'll be able to get Hazel to admit what's been going on?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Birdclaw asked. "She's got to want help from someone."

"Let's hope," Cedartail meowed.

"We should go now," Birdclaw suggested. "The sooner the better."

"Yeah," the brown tabby agreed, and he followed her as they padded out of the Horseplace and towards the Twoleg nest. Birdclaw poked her head in hesitantly, looking around.

"Oof!"

A light gray shape suddenly rolled into view, coming to halt a few mouse-lengths in front of her. A second kit, brown and white, pounced from where he had been hiding and landed atop his sibling. Whisker shoved his brother off of him and got to his paws.

"Hi, Birdclaw!" He mewed before he was tackled again.

"I'm winning, look!" Pounce cried, pinning his littermate to the ground.

Birdclaw laughed, and Cedartail purred from behind her.

"Hello," she greeted. "Do you two know where Hazel is? We stopped by to ask her a few things."

"We can get her for you!" Whisker piped up.

"I'll beat you!"

With that, Pounce raced off, Whisker scrambling after him.

Birdclaw, deciding it seemed safe enough, fully entered the nest with Cedartail following after. He sat, curling his tail neatly around his paws while Birdclaw remained standing.

"Yeah, there's visitors for you!"

"Is there, now?"

Birdclaw heard the kits and their mother approaching, and waited for their appearance. As they rounded the corner and came into sight, she was surprised to find that Toby wasn't with them.

"Where's Toby?" She asked, though wondered if she should have only after she had spoken.

"Oh, he's asleep," she explained. "Why?"

Birdclaw glanced over at Cedartail nervously, but realized seconds after that he obviously wouldn't see it.

"I…_we _wanted to ask you something," she went on, wishing Cedartail would say something and help her.

"What is it?" Hazel questioned, concern clouding her pretty, silvery-blue eyes.

"We don't want you to think we were eavesdropping," Cedartail suddenly piped up, and Birdclaw nearly sighed with relief that she didn't have to continue just yet. Relaxing her even further, Whisker and Pounce strayed off, play fighting. She didn't want to inform them of anything they were being kept safe from. "We really didn't mean to intrude. We were taking a walk, and passed your Twoleg's nest. While we were walking by, we heard some…things."

"Things?" Hazel meowed, her voice tighter than before. The tip of her tail flicked anxiously back and forth.

"We're only concerned for your safety, Hazel," Cedartail went on. "We don't mean to pry."

"I-I don't know what you mean," she stammered.

"If you ever need help," Birdclaw decided to interject. "We'd be glad to."

Hazel's eyes danced back and forth between them, widened ever so slightly, jaws parted the tiniest bit.

"I…I won't be needing any help," she insisted, nodding slightly as if trying to convince herself. "I'm perfectly happy here; there's nothing wrong."

Birdclaw heart dropped at the words. What were they supposed to do now? They couldn't help her if she wouldn't admit that she needed it.

"Toby will be awake soon," she told them. "I think you'd better go."

With a solemn goodbye, they did just that.

---

When Icefur woke, she was alone.

For a moment, she panicked. Had her friends left her like Mother had? She thought especially of her friend who had saved her, and rushed out of The-Place-Of-Good-Bedding to search for them. Just outside she halted, feeling quite foolish.

Her friend with the strange legs was lounging in the sun, while her friend with the strange eyes was enjoying a mouse. Her friend who had saved her was staring up into the sky, as if watching something. Yet, Icefur didn't see anything up there.

She started to walk over when she noticed her friend drop into a hunting crouch. This one was slightly different than the usual, but she still knew not to interrupt. A bird landed softly in front of her, though she kept motionless in the tall grass. Then, she lunged forward, and the bird took off into the air. With a leap, she sprung into the air and grabbed it in her claws, landing with it pinned under her weight.

Impressed and eager, Icefur hurried over to the catch, tail swaying happily. Her friend looked over and greeted her with a warm expression. She pushed the bird towards her, as if offering it.

As Icefur locked her eyes on the piece of prey, something stood apart. It was like any other bird she had ever seen; only, this time it held significance. She remembered the she-cat who had made sound for her in her dream, and she remembered a small object being pushed towards her.

'_She will help you.'_

Icefur looked up at her friend, and then back down at the prey. With an outstretched paw, she pointed to the creature's tiny, pointed claws. Birdclaw looked, blinked, and looked again closer. Finally, she glanced back up at Icefur.

Bird claw.

Those were two words that Icefur knew already, and so they were easy to recognize when her friend spoke them. Clovertail had taught her the body parts of a cat and creatures of prey as soon as she had discovered a method for teaching her.

Then, her friend pointed her tail to herself, and then the claw again.

Birdclaw.

Icefur understood. It was just like when she had shown her friend her own name, back at the Place-Where-Mother-Left-Her. She had just done the same thing.

Her friend was Birdclaw.

* * *

Finally Icefur has a name to hold onto, other than calling Birdclaw 'the friend who saved her'. Now there's only Rainpelt and Cedartail to name...


	21. Chapter Twenty

Quick note; if anyone wants to hear what Cedartail sounds like, I was listening to 'Badasi Warriors', the english version on Youtube, and realized that's pretty close to how I've been imagining his voice. I've been looking for Rainpelt, Birdclaw, and other characters to see if I can find anyone close, but so far I've been unsuccessful. Feel free to leave any of your own ideas for them in reviews or PM's, if you want =D

**Disclaimer; I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

It seemed that every time Rainpelt let her slip into the back of his mind, Icefur found a way to shine again.

He had disregarded her at first, until she had impressed him with her hunting potential. He had soon forgotten it, and later had been shown that he should not when she caught her first mouse. Then, after this had been forgotten and replaced with his anger at Birdclaw, she had proven her intelligence yet again by teaching _them; _showing them how she could learn their names, if only they waited for the right opportunity.

Cedartail was the most excited by this. He had pestered Rainpelt until he had explained every detail of the story that he had not been able to witness, and then fretted over how to show Icefur his name.

"There's no cedar around here," he would muse. "And how am I to know if I run into any?"

At last though, it seemed he had given it a rest. The two of them were settled in for some sleep; with full bellies and warm, dry bedding, Rainpelt found himself hardly missing Clan life at all.

"Birdclaw?"

Rainpelt's eyes flickered open, the name disturbing his relaxation. Cedartail was once again padding over to the black she-cat's side, as if he no longer existed. Not that it bothered him. If he would rather talk to some ThunderClan cat over him, that was his choice.

Their voices suddenly became hushed, and Rainpelt's ears pricked in interest. What, now he wasn't even fit to hear their conversations? He was more sick of that she-cat than he had ever been.

Getting to his paws, he noticed Birdclaw shoot a worried glance at him. Ears flattening, he limped over to the pair.

"Do you mind?" Birdclaw snapped, and his tail lashed in annoyance. Before he could retort, Cedartail quickly diffused the tension.

"Do you mind staying here with Icefur for a bit, Rainpelt?"

"For what?" Rainpelt asked gruffly.

"Birdclaw and I have something we have to do," he explained vaguely, and Rainpelt twitched his whiskers with distaste.

"Sure," he agreed flatly. "Whatever."

"Thanks," Cedartail meowed, getting to his paws. The two of them quickly made an exit, while Rainpelt's stare glowered after them, unnoticed. He glanced over at Icefur, and noticed that the deaf she-cat was looking up from where she lay, a look of slight confusion on her face as she watched Birdclaw go.

Hmph. Well, at least he wasn't the only one being ignored.

---

Cedartail wrapped his tail around his paws, the tip flicking back and forth. The two of them were lounging near the opening Birdclaw had shown him, the one they had listened through before.

"What if nothing happens tonight?" Birdclaw brought up.

"Then we wait for another night," Cedartail answered. "I'm sure Toby wouldn't try anything in the daytime, since their Twolegs would be awake."

"I almost forgot about them," she mused, voice low. "How long do you think we'll have to wait?"

"There's no way we can be sure," he meowed, though a few questions rose in his mind as they waited. "By the way…I don't want to pry, Birdclaw, but do you care if I ask you something?"

"Go for it."

Cedartail, careful to word it just right, asked his question.

"You didn't seem like you wanted to talk about it before, so if you don't want to, that's fine," he began. "You said you left ThunderClan because you were in love with someone you couldn't be with. But they were from your own Clan, and weren't a medicine cat. I don't understand; what's left?"

For a moment, there was no answer, and Cedartail worried that he had angered her. Then, she sighed.

"No," she began, "it's fine that you asked, Cedartail. I just…felt like Rainpelt was attacking me. If…if I tell you, do you promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise," he confirmed. Still, she seemed hesitant.

"You…you might not…" she trailed off for a moment. "If we can't speak once I've told you, that's fine. I'll understand."

"I'm sure it's not that bad," he tried to reassure her, but it didn't seem to help.

"Back in ThunderClan," she started, "I grew up with another cat named Willowfur. Willowfur was born around the same time I was, so we've been together ever since we were kits. I don't know when it happened, but my mother noticed way before I ever did. She told me that it was wrong and that I couldn't ever tell anyone, including Willowfur, how I felt."

Cedartail felt the compelling urge to ask why, but kept his mouth shut. She would get there soon enough.

"But one day, I did anyway," her voice grew quieter. "And Blackfur was right. I never should have, because Willowfur ran to the medicine cat, and eventually word got around the entire Clan about me. I didn't have any choice but to leave. I couldn't handle all the stares, everyone's judgment."

"But why?" He couldn't resist. "What was so wrong about it?"

She paused for a moment.

"Cedartail," the slightest bitter laugh escaped her jaws, "Willowfur is a she-cat."

---

Cedartail awoke with a start.

"Get up. Hurry, get up."

It was Rainpelt rousing him out of his slumber, and his voice was both irritated and urgent.

"Why?" He yawned, dragging himself to his paws. The soft patter of rain outside threatened to lull him back to sleep.

"Get off me!"

"Ha, I'm winning again!"

Two new voices caused Cedartail to prick his ears.

"Is that Pounce and Whisker?"

"Yeah," Rainpelt meowed. "They showed up a few moments ago, saying that Hazel sent them over 'for an adventure'. Birdclaw just left."

"Left where?" He was suddenly more alert.

"To find Hazel, I assume. She's convinced something's wrong."

"Something probably is!" He burst. "You just let her go? What if she's in danger?"

"From what?" He snorted. "Besides, what do I care? She can do what she wants."

Cedartail's expression was one of disbelief, before he took a moment to remember where he was in the Horseplace and headed for the exit.

"Where are you going?" Rainpelt demanded. "She said to stay here, you know."

"What do you care?" He retorted, before the steady beat of rain reached his pelt and he could no longer hear his friend if he wanted to.

* * *

Some action goes on next chapter! Though whether you'll like it or not, that remains to be seen.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Disclaimer; I don't own Warriors, but I wish I didn't have to say that.**

* * *

Birdclaw leapt in through the opening she and Cedartail had listened through. Her damp paws spattered droplets of rain across the smooth surface she stood on, her sudden hiss shattering the scene before her.

Hazel, belly flat against the ground and ears pinned back, was staring up at Toby with a terrified expression. The bulky gray tom was glaring down at her, standing tall and fur raised. His claws were unsheathed, and the slightest dabble of blood already flecked the claws of his right forepaw. Upon hearing her entrance, the tom's glare ripped away from his mate and landed on Birdclaw, whipping back towards Hazel a second later.

"What is she doing here?" He snapped, and Hazel flinched.

"I-I don't know!" She cried in response, screwing her eyes shut as his paw raised.

Birdclaw didn't feel that words were necessary. Her intentions were made clear as she let out a yowl and jumped down to meet him, charging across ground and barreling into his side just after his claws connected with their target.

The tom was thick and bulky, but Birdclaw was a warrior, specifically trained in the art of battle. He spun over and tried to pin her with his size, but she thrust her hind legs into his stomach, winding him momentarily. In this moment of vulnerability, she delivered a swift blow to his face.

"S-stop!"

Birdclaw dodged away, avoiding any retaliation from her opponent. Both parties paused for a moment, staring at Hazel.

"Don't hurt her," she begged, eyes pleading her mate. "Please. She hasn't done anything."

"Hasn't done anything?" He snapped. "You're lucky I don't kill _you _for the mess you've caused! These cats wouldn't be interfering if it wasn't for you!"

"If you're going to use your claws," Birdclaw warned. "It'll be against me, not her."

"No, Birdclaw," Hazel began, "don't -"

It was too late for that. Toby lunged towards her and she had no choice but to meet him, both of them landing blows on the other. She lashed out at his belly, while he scored his claws across her flanks. Her skill advantage was met by his size advantage, and soon their battle path left a trail of blood.

"Stop!"

This voice was not Hazel's. Birdclaw batted Toby away, pausing for a moment to catch sight of the speaker.

"Cedartail," she meowed, spotting the brown tabby tom standing beside Hazel. Quickly, she brought her gaze back to Toby, unwilling to take her eyes off of him for too long.

"Please," Hazel said, and Birdclaw was unsure who she was begging, or even why. "I don't -"

A shrill cry caught Birdclaw's attention. She looked over her shoulder to find a Twoleg charging at her, and with a surprised yowl she made a break for the exit. Calling for Cedartail, and looking back to make sure he had followed, she slipped through the opening and landed safely on the wet grass below. Cedartail plopped down beside her a moment later, and Hazel was last to join.

"To the Horseplace," she ushered. "Hurry."

The three of them didn't stop for a second until they were inside, pelt's damp with rain. Birdclaw, still on alert, flicked her tail upwards.

"Hazel," she began, "if Toby follows us, will you go up into the rafters?"

Hazel nodded, but then suddenly paused.

"Wait," she interupted. "I can't. What will my kits do?"

"We can carry them," she suggested, though Hazel seemed skeptical of the idea. "Or perhaps we could hide them in the bedding. Cedartail, you and the kits could hide there, couldn't you?"

Cedartail nodded, and Hazel piped up again.

"I don't know if it's Toby we should be worried about," she mused.

"What?" Birdclaw asked. "I though he was the problem."

"Our Twolegs saw you," she pointed out. "They'll surely come looking for you."

Birdclaw had forgotten about them. Thinking quickly, she decided that this new threat didn't change the plan.

"We'll do the same thing," she meowed, "Twolegs can't reach the rafters, and they -"

"What's going on?"

Birdclaw looked over. To her irritation, Rainpelt was limping over, a demanding expression on his face.

"Hazel's staying here for now," Cedartail answered. "But we need places to keep out of sight, in case her Twolegs or Toby come looking for her."

"Why don't we just claw the pelts off of them if they come in?" He growled. "There's five of us, and one of Toby. We scared off the Twolegs before, and we can do it again."

Birdclaw was about to point out that _she _had scared off the Twolegs when Cedartail cut in.

"Hazel, Birdclaw and possibly the kits will hide up in the rafters," he explained. "You, me, and Icefur will have the bedding to take shelter in. If Toby comes here, we can probably get rid of him ourselves; but think about it. Is it worth it? None of us know how to heal wounds, and only Birdclaw is fit for battle."

Rainpelt's jaws curled back slightly.

"You and I could fight if we tried, Cedartail."

"But is it worth the wounds we'd receive?" He repeated. Rainpelt fell silent, and with a huff, turned away.

"Don't worry about him," Birdclaw whispered to Hazel, who's ears were flattened.

"He seemed much friendlier before," she answered.

"He's only in a bad mood," Cedartail put in. Birdclaw suddenly noticed a thin trail of blood seeping down Hazel's foreleg, and her eyes widened.

"Hazel, are you hurt?" She asked. "You're bleeding."

"Oh," she looked down, swiping the trail away with her tongue. "Don't worry. I'll be alright, now."

Birdclaw hoped that her faith in them was justified.

---

It was as if their group was growing larger every day.

Icefur, now that she new the name of her friend Birdclaw, was anxious to know the names of her other companions. Yet there was no way for her to ask, and she could only wait until they showed her.

Everyone seemed to be on edge, but Icefur couldn't see why. Every time one of them entered The-Place-Of-Good-Bedding, Birdclaw would leap to her feet, and the new she-cat would hurry over to her kits. Even her friend with strange legs seemed to be keeping an eye out for trouble.

Suddenly, she was prodded by Birdclaw. The she-cat flicked her tail, and Icefur followed, curious as to what her friend wanted of her. They took a few pawsteps out of The-Place-Of-Good-Bedding, rain falling down softly on her fur.

Birdclaw pointed her tail upward at the sky, and spoke.

Rain.

Icefur already knew that. There were not many ways to avoid rain where she had come from, and it had been something that Clovertail had shown her early on.

Then, Birdclaw flicked her dampening tail at Icefur, mouthing another word.

Pelt.

Icefur's eyes narrowed. How could this word mean what she thought it was supposed to? Birdclaw was pointing to her fur, but now telling her that it was not really fur at all…

Birdclaw tried again, pointing at her tail, as Icefur had done to originally show Birdclaw her name.

Fur.

Icefur waited, blinking with understanding.

She then spoke something else, where Icefur understood only two words.

Names. Pelt.

Names…did she mean that it had two names? Fur and pelt, they both meant the same thing? Icefur didn't understand the importance of giving something two names, but waved her tail in happiness at grasping the concept.

Birdclaw, appearing excited, got to her paws and hurried back inside. Icefur followed closely, halting less than a mouse-length away when Birdclaw abruptly stopped. She pointed her tail across The-Place-Of-Good-Bedding, at her friend with strange legs. Then, she turned her face to Icefur.

Rain. Pelt.

Icefur took a moment, and then, easier than it had ever come to her, she put the pieces together.

Rain was the water that fell from the sky, and pelt was fur. Rainpelt was just like Birdclaw, Icefur, or Clovertail.

Rainpelt was a name; and it was the name of her friend with strange legs.

* * *

Toby's been dealt with, for now, and Icefur's learned another name. Things are looking up!

And as a note; a tried forever to think of a word to replace 'rafters', as cats probably wouldn't know what they are. But that didn't work, so I used it and decided it'll have to do.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

Another Clan chapter. I like this one best; there's plenty of inner-conflict.

**Disclaimer; I own nothing. **

* * *

Blackfur, emerald eyes flickering over at the tom across camp every few moments, was glowering at her fresh mouse like it was the creature that had wronged her.

ShadowClan patrols were commonplace among ThunderClan lately, and vice versa. Blackfur normally would be completely accepting of the alliance; any Clan willing to side with them was a friend of hers. It was a certain member of ShadowClan that was rubbing her fur the wrong way.

As usual, Whitepelt was accompanying Darkstar on his patrol to speak with Dawnstar. Blackfur glanced her way, but the white she-cat's back was turned.

_Go back to your own Clan, _she grumbled mentally. _No ThunderClan cat wants you here for anything more than your Clan's support._

As often as she thought it, she was unsure about believing it. She saw the glances Addertail snuck, when he thought no one was watching. She noticed that Whitepelt would pointedly turn away from these glances, but her eyes always found themselves sneaking back. They were like shy apprentices, not sure where to go from here.

Blackfur was _not _pleased.

---

Great StarClan, he was being ridiculous.

He had forgotten about her a long time ago. He had chosen Blackfur, as the warrior code and his Clan told him to. As his heart had told him to, then.

_Then._

Now, he wasn't sure what it was telling him, other than to talk to Whitepelt before the alliance between their Clans slipped away. The problem was, how could he talk to her without making his Clan suspicious? And what _was _there to talk about, without bringing up their brief past together?

He was just going to do it. This was ridiculous; he had proven his loyalty many times over. Instead of tip-toeing around anything that might shatter it, he shouldn't have to worry about it.

Swallowing his nervousness, he scanned camp. Most cats were gone, hunting on what threatened to be the last good day of green-leaf. It had rained the past few days, and leaf-fall was a whisker away. He noticed Blackfur at the fresh-kill pile, but she was getting to her paws and padding out of camp.

Besides, what did her opinion matter? She didn't care about him anymore, and she had most likely never cared about their missing kit.

"Hello," he greeted, trying to be as friendly and welcoming as he had been on their first day of meeting, at a Gathering long ago. "Whitepelt, it is?"

She stared at him for a moment, green eyes narrowed slightly. His confidence began to deflate ever so slowly.

"Addertail," she meowed finally. "Don't pretend you've forgotten me."

Relief spread through his body like a cloud.

"How are you?" He asked. "Wait; will your Clanmates mind me talking to you?"

She shrugged. "I'm sure Sagewhisker won't mind, he and Darkstar are too busy talking with Dawnstar." She flicked her tail in the direction of a young she-cat. "Clovertail won't say anything; she's my daughter."

Addertail's eyes widened slightly. Whitepelt's daughter? He had only heard of her kits, never seen them. Her pregnancy was something he had heard through gossip, and their birth had been announced by Darkstar at a Gathering.

"Oh," he meowed, conversation striking him. "How are your kits?"

Whitepelt's whiskers twitched stiffly, and Addertail got the impression that he had said the wrong thing.

"Clovertail is fine," she meowed. "My other daughter was recently…lost."

Addertail instantly regretted his question. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," she quipped, eyes hinting at guilt.

"I'm sure it's not yours, either," he said softly, and her jaws parted slightly. If she had been about to speak, she was cut off by her leader.

"Come!" Darkstar called. "Back to camp."

---

"It's decided, then."

Falconwing, as much as he disapproved of violence, had to agree with the decision the two leaders had made. Eaglestar and Reedstar were only putting their Clan's safety first, and there truly was no way, at least that Falconwing saw, that WindClan could rest in peace unless they showed Dawnstar that they could not be intimidated.

Glancing behind the sleek RiverClan leader, Falconwing's eyes sped across her chosen warriors. More would than those five would be joining WindClan in the ambush, but frankly, Falconwing wasn't concerned with that. Once again his eyes found the silvery tabby she-cat he had guided around camp. He had spoken with her; she was polite, kind, and offered her help to him frequently, though he could never bring himself to accept it.

It didn't help that her eyes were captivating, either.

---

Addertail's whiskers twitched with subdued excitement as the ShadowClan patrol entered camp. Darkstar and Dawnstar met more often than any leaders he had seen before, but that hardly bothered him; if he brought Whitepelt with him, Addertail would welcome the enemy leader. However, to his alarm he noticed that Whitepelt was limping as she padded into camp.

"Dawnstar," Darkstar flicked his tail in Whitepelt's direction. "If it's not too much trouble, one of my warriors got a thorn stuck in her pad on the journey here. Could you have your medicine cat look at it?"

Dawnstar meowed a complacent reply, Mudbelly scurrying over. Whitepelt looked irritated, and Addertail crept closer, trying to be inconspicuous.

"I can pull a simple thorn out myself," she grumbled, the long-furred tom inspecting her pad. "Thank you for the help, though."

Mudbelly narrowed his eyes at her paw. "Don't thank me yet. That's in pretty deep; I haven't managed to get it out yet."

"I can help."

The words were out before he could force them back. Mudbelly and Whitepelt both glanced up, and Mudbelly's ears pricked back. Feeling rather foolish, Addertail opened his mouth to excuse himself when Whitepelt shifted and extended her paw towards him.

"Go on, then," she spoke.

Darkstar and Dawnstar had already padded away to chat, a few warriors following them both. A few ThunderClan cats had paused at his suggestion, and the way they were closely watching him made him a bit uncomfortable. Nevertheless, he leaned down and slowly licked her paw a few times, trying to feel where the thorn was embedded. Once he felt the tip slide across his tongue, he closed his jaws carefully over it and pulled. The thorn came loose with a quick tug, and Addertail let it fall to the ground.

"Got it," he meowed, looking up at Whitepelt, who drew her paw back slowly.

Mudbelly's eyes were slits. "Well, don't leave that on the ground where any cat could step on it."

_Of course, _he thought quickly, snatching up the thorn again. _Mouse-brained…_

"Come with me," Mudbelly motioned. "We'll make sure it's out of camp, so none of the kits step on it; or any _ThunderClan_ cat, for that matter."

The way he emphasized ThunderClan irked Addertail, but he didn't mention it. Following closely, he paused at the sound of his name.

"Addertail," her voice made his name sound better than it ever had. He looked back, though Mudbelly didn't stop. Her emerald eyes shone as she spoke, though her expression held only the slightest hint of emotion. "Thanks for that."

Ears tipping back a bit, the tips burning red with embarrassment, he answered.

"Oh," he meowed, "no problem."

Quickly, he made his getaway.

---

A sudden yowl snapped Whitepelt out of her doze.

"WindClan and RiverClan!" A cat was shouting, but she wasn't sure who. "They're attacking! We need ShadowClan warriors, immidiately!"

Whitepelt got to her paws instantly. Darkstar rushed to the edge of camp, calling for his warriors, quickly ordering a few to stay behind. With relief, she noticed that she would be going, while Clovertail would not. They began darting through the pines, rushing towards their destination as quickly as possible. Whitepelt kept her duty in mind; fight RiverClan and WindClan. They are the enemies, and ThunderClan are the allies.

She had to force her mind away from ginger tabby fur and green eyes. She was not here to protect him. She was here to fight for their Clans.

Charging into the fight was second nature; Whitepelt had the instinct and drive to fight, but unfortunately she had never been the strongest warrior. She was more accustomed to using speed and stealth to her advantage, making up for the strength she lacked.

Raking her claws down a RiverClan cat's flank, she felt another fling itself into her side, knocking her into the ground and sending her rolling. She got to her paws unsteadily and delivered a blow to the approaching cat's face, sending it reeling. The first cat sprung at her again, sending them both rolling out of the edge of camp, landing in the underbrush.

Suddenly, the weight of the bigger cat vanished, and Whitepelt got to her paws. ThunderClan scent lingered; but then again, it was ThunderClan camp that she was just outside of. The scent didn't mean that it was Addertail who had saved her.

Turning back to face her helper, she came face-to-face with burning green eyes. Yet, they did not belong to Addertail.

"Blackfur," she meowed, recalling the name. "Thank -"

Her words were cut short when she was flung to the ground, the black she-cat's weight pressing her into the leaves that had gathered with leaf-fall's beginning. Her eyes widened as the other she-cat's narrowed, jaws curling back in a snarl.

"You think you can just reappear and snake your way back into Addertail's paws?" She hissed, pressing her unsheathed claws into Whitepelt's throat. "I'll die before that day comes; and as a matter of fact, so will you."

Where she lacked strength, Blackfur appeared to be abundant in it. All of her struggling amounted to nothing, and with a satisfied yowl, Blackfur drew back her paw in preparation for the final blow.

"No, Blackfur, stop!"

Suddenly, for the second time in one battle, Whitepelt felt her attacker be thrown off of her. This time, she looked up and saw her savior to be just that; a cat she could truly trust.

Staring wide-eyed at the dark she-cat was Addertail.

"She's ShadowClan, Blackfur!" He cried. "They're our allies!"

Eyes narrowed, she gave a low hiss.

"Of course," she answered, though the sarcasm dripped through her voice like venom. "I must be too caught up in battle."

Without anything further, she turned and dashed back towards ThunderClan camp to rejoin the fray.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

An allegiances chapter is in the works. I should have started off with one, but it wasn't until I realized how many minor characters I would end up having that I decided to start one. It should be up soon!

**Disclaimer; I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

For a few days, nothing happened.

Hazel jumped at the slightest noise, scurrying towards her sons at the tiniest disturbance. Birdclaw walked around with claws unsheathed, and Cedartail's ears were constantly pricked. Even he tried to keep an eye out; he wasn't going to let some fat kittypet and his Twolegs encroach on his territory. Icefur was the only one, save for the kits, not ready to jump into battle, but even she visibly picked up on the tension. She often cast confused glances at Birdclaw, but spent more time playing with Pounce and Whisker than wondering what was going on.

The voices of the two youngsters were the only sounds in the largely silent Horseplace. Birdclaw and Hazel were talking, but too quietly for Rainpelt to hear. Cedartail was merely sitting, probably thinking about some thing or another. Icefur was watching a mouse that was scuttling across the rafters, but he doubted she would venture so high up to catch it.

"Toby!"

"We missed you!"

Rainpelt's ears pricked instantly. Birdclaw let out a low hiss, and Hazel leapt from the pile of bedding and towards the entrance. Cedartail got to his paws, pausing for a moment, and followed quickly, flanked by Birdclaw.

"Hazel wouldn't let us visit you!"

"Yeah, we didn't like it. Did you come to play with us, Toby?"

Rainpelt felt compelled to join them, and acted on the urge. He limped over towards where the group was gathered, Birdclaw's tail lashing and Cedartail looking wary.

"What are you doing here?" Birdclaw demanded. "You're clearly outnumbered."

Toby's eyes narrowed. "Now I can't see my kits?"

"Perhaps you should have thought of them before," Cedartail put in calmly.

"I want to play with Toby!" Pounce demanded, looking up at his mother defiantly. "Why don't you let us anymore?"

"Pounce," Hazel began, but her voice quavered, betraying her nervousness. "You and Whisker come inside; the rest of us need to talk to Toby."

Whisker began to slowly approach his mother, but Pounce stood firm.

"No!" He meowed angrily. "Why can't I stay here?"

"Pounce," Toby interupted to Rainpelt's surprise. "Listen to Hazel."

Pounce looked up at his father, and then hurried off with an irritated huff. With the kits safely in the Horseplace, Toby turned his attention back towards the group blocking his path.

"What do you think of me?" Toby began, chuckling slightly. "That I'll hurt my own kits?"

"I don't find it funny," Birdclaw hissed. "I wouldn't put it past you."

"Then you don't know me at all," Toby scoffed. "Hazel, you'll tell them. I've never raised a paw to our sons."

Hazel's eyes were wide and frozen for a moment, before she blinked hard and spoke.

"No," she agreed. "No, he's never done a thing to them. P-perhaps we should…"

She trailed off, as if the words to finish her sentence escaped her.

"Get out," Birdclaw snapped at the tom, clearly done with any pleasantries.

"And who are you to tell me what I'll do?" Toby answered. "I'll see my kits, I think, and I'll see them _now_."

"You're so sure?" Birdclaw growled, and Rainpelt clearly pictured a battle in the near future.

"Would you really fight in front of your kits?" Cedartail put in wisely. "What would they think of you then?"

"That I'm willing to fight for them," Toby challenged. "Go on and ask them. Who would _they_ like to stay with? It's only fair that we let them choose."

Rainpelt knew where this was headed. Everyone else seemed to as well, but regardless, Hazel's voice quipped suddenly.

"Alright then. Pounce, Whisker?"

The two small toms hurried over, looking up at their parents expectantly.

"Do we get to play with Toby now?" Pounce inquired.

"First I have to ask you a question," Hazel began quietly. "I'm going to be living out here for awhile, okay? Toby will still be with our Two - " she paused. Clearly, she was growing used to he and the other's foreign terms, but her kits had yet to get so comfortable with them. " - housefolk. Where do you two want to stay?"

"Can we stay with Toby?" Pounce piped up excitedly. "Please, Hazel? Can we?"

Hazel's eyes clouded over with a mixture of loss and sorrow. All the while, her expression remained as cheery as ever; her eyes were the only things to betray the truth behind the mask.

"Of course you can, Pounce," she leaned over and gave his forehead a lick. Whisker, looking only slightly less excited, chimed in.

"And you're staying here, right?" He asked eagerly. Hazel nodded, giving him the same lick.

Rainpelt saw Birdclaw watching Hazel with a look of disbelief as her two sons scampered away, trailing behind the tom who had been like a storm cloud in her life. His dislike for Birdclaw aside, Rainpelt had to agree with her.

How could Hazel turn her kits over to a tom who had abused her for so long?

---

Blood. A churning, sticky lake of blood.

Cedartail almost wished that he couldn't see, though the vision told him he was dreaming. This knowledge didn't decrease his terror, didn't stop his widening eyes or helpless cries. No matter how hard he paddled, he was no RiverClan cat, and the oozing blood sucked him in, pulling him under, dyeing him red.

In the distance, he noticed two shapes. A lithe she-cat perched atop a slight hill, and a larger cat beside her. Land, equalling safety. Surging through the liquid, he slowly reached his safe haven, recognizing the cats as he approached.

"Windstar!" He called, choking on the splashing blood. "Runningstar, help! Please!"

The legendary she-cat and his father never moved from their perch. Slowly, he made his way close enough to thrust out his forepaws, grabbing hold of the land. Hauling himself onto it's safety, he panted, coughing and sputtering, and looked up at the two.

To his surprise, they both were gone. He crawled upwards a fox-length to where they had been, but there was no sign or scent of them. Substance still matting his pelt, he turned back to observe the awful bloody lake he had escaped. They was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, the ground beneath him shifted, and he almost lost his balance. Relieved at catching himself, he looked down to make sure he did not misstep again. At the sight, his matted fur stood on end and his jaw gaped in horror.

He stood not upon land, but a pile of cats. Dead, mangled, battle-scarred cats. He was perched on a hill of cats, surrounded by a lake of their blood.

Feeling sick, he took a step back and tried to hold his breath. The stench of blood had been in the air from the start, but it was not until he had noticed what his island was made of that he smelled such a strong stench of death. As he backed down the hill, he halted, horrified as he came to one particular body.

He was face-to-face with the deceased body of his mother's littermate; Falconwing.

---

Cedartail woke with a violence that challenged any other awakening.

His cry startled Rainpelt, who he felt clumsily scramble to his paws. He was panting still, as if he had truly swam in the never ending lake of blood. Most of all he recalled the face of Falconwing; eyes rolled white, jaws curled into a horrible snarl, fur matted and skin gouged.

"What in StarClan's name is your problem?" Rainpelt hissed. "What kind of wake-up is that?"

"Sorry," he shuddered. "I had a…a bad dream, I suppose."

"Must have been some nightmare," Rainpelt muttered, limping away. Cedartail waited for a moment, and then called after him.

"Hey," he meowed, forcing himself to relax. "Have you had any strange dreams lately?"

Rainpelt's uneven pawsteps halted, but only for a second.

"No," he answered clearly. "What was this dream about, anyway? If it's got you so upset."

"It was just…" he hesitated to begin, "I was swimming in a lake. Only, it was full of blood, not water. There was an island, but it was a hill of dead cats, not land. I saw my father and Wind -"

He cut himself off, unsure if he should tell Rainpelt about his encounters with the founder of WindClan. What if he didn't believe him? What if he thought he was just dreaming any old dream? After all, Rainpelt wasn't the most understanding cat...

" - Clan cats," he finished, deciding to lie. "I kept calling out to Runningstar, but he never moved. When I got to the island he was gone."

"So -"

Whatever Rainpelt had been about to say was interupted suddenly.

"Wait," Birdclaw's voice cut in. "Can you repeat that?"

"What?" Cedartail asked. "The dream, you mean?"

"It's rude to interrupt," Rainpelt muttered darkly. Birdclaw took no notice, meowing an agreement. Confused, Cedartail obliged.

"In my dream I kept calling out to my father," he meowed, "hoping he would help me. But he didn't seem to notice."

"But you said you were calling out to Runningstar," Birdclaw repeated. "The old WindClan leader?"

"I know," he said, further puzzled. "Runningstar was my father."

"Oh," Birdclaw answered, a strange tone in her voice. Before Cedartail could question her, she excused herself to hunt and scurried away.

"You think she'd assume that you know your own Clan's leaders," Rainpelt snorted. "Especially one that was your own father."

Cedartail mumbled an agreement, but he was still pondering Birdclaw's strange reaction, even when Rainpelt dismissed the dream as nothing more than a simple nightmare.

* * *

Reviews are great!


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Yikes...It's been a little while since my last update. Suffered from a minor case of writer's block, but I'm pushing through. Hopefully this chapter makes up for my absence!

**Disclaimer; I don't own Warriors. **

* * *

"Ready?"

It took her a moment to respond. The word almost stuck in her throat before leaving her mouth.

"Always."

Birdclaw landed silently inside the Twoleg nest, glancing around carefully. With a flick of her tail, Hazel leapt down beside her, and Cedartail followed. With a slight intake of breath, Hazel hurried towards a pile of bedding in the corner of the nest. Birdclaw could see two small forms lying still, and followed closely. Without a sound, Hazel gave each of her sons a lick and gently carried Whisker in her teeth.

"Have we got them?" Cedartail whispered.

"Yeah," she responded tensely. How could she even talk to him now?

"You'd better take the other one."

Only able to nod, though she knew he couldn't see it, Birdclaw knelt down and grasped Pounce in her jaws. Hurrying carefully after Hazel, the three of them quickly found themselves outside the Twoleg nest again.

"Any sign of Toby?" Cedartail asked, blind eyes staring past Rainpelt and Icefur, who had been waiting outside.

"Not so much as a whiff," Rainpelt growled. "I assume you didn't run into him either?"

Both she and Hazel shook their heads.

"I wonder where he is," Rainpelt glanced around suspiciously. "He can't be far."

"Then we'd better hurry," Cedartail spoke her thoughts, and they headed out. Birdclaw fell back with Hazel, simply to put the she-cat's mind at ease as she carried one of her kits. Icefur trailed just behind Birdclaw, keeping in step with her. Cedartail was a few pawsteps ahead, and strangely, Rainpelt seemed to be leading at the front. Birdclaw normally would have objected to following the grouchy gray tom, even though leaving the Horseplace had been his suggestion, but other things were swirling through her mind at the moment.

She could hardly look at Cedartail without feeling guilty. Worse yet, she could stare at him with all the regret in the world and he would never see it. How was she to know that Runningstar was his father? The WindClan leader had been about to kill Willowfur! What was she supposed to do?

And yet, it was Cedartail who she traveled with, who she could call her friend; not Willowfur. And she had killed his father.

A freshly made warrior couldn't have defeated a leader under normal circumstances. Yet, at the sight of Willowfur flailing under the blows of the WindClan cat, she had been forced to think of something, anything. So she had tricked him.

"_Runningstar! Runningstar, help!"_

_The long-furred tom whipped around, eyes scanning the moor for one of his warriors in need. Yet, he had not found any. Instead, there was she, Birdclaw, ready to spring, lashing out at his unsuspecting face. Willowfur had managed to bite down on his hind leg, distracting him again. As he spun his head around to face her, Birdclaw leapt forward and closed her jaws around his throat, mid-turn. _

She hadn't even truly fought him. She had tricked him, and then double-teamed him in a desperate effort to defeat a warrior far greater than she. There was nothing to be ashamed of, according to most Clan cat opinions; she had fought for her Clan and her Clanmates. Yet, had she known that she would one day meet that tom's son, and that one day he would be a better friend to her than her Clanmates, would she have done the same thing?

"Hazel…"

Birdclaw looked over at the squirming tom, a half-sleeping Whisker. Eyes open only a bit, yawning with exhaustion, the young kit waited for an answer.

"Yes, Whisker?" Hazel answered, though her voice was muffled by the kit's fur.

"I'm glad you came back," he mumbled. "I missed you. Didn't want Pounce to make fun of me…"

"I missed you too, Whisker," she purred. "Go back to sleep."

"You won't leave?"

Hazel stopped, setting her son on the ground and giving him a careful lick.

"I would never leave."

Birdclaw waited a moment for her to rejoin them, Icefur stopping habitually as Birdclaw did. They caught up before Cedartail or Rainpelt could notice. Trying to keep her mind off of her own troubles, Birdclaw allowed herself to ponder the kittypet beside her.

_Maybe it was her plan all along to get them back, _Birdclaw thought. _Maybe she never intended to leave them for long, and that's why she let Toby have them. If she thought one of us would suggest leaving the Horseplace, that would explain why she brought up the dangers of staying._

Hazel had been the one to bring up the dangers that the Horseplace held. Toby constantly nearby, putting Hazel and the kit's safety at risk. The Twolegs could come at any moment for them. Birdclaw herself had thrown in the fact that the Clans were nearby, and that they were at risk of being found whenever they strayed too far. Rainpelt had suggested leaving, but perhaps it had been Hazel's intention to plant the thought in their minds, so that she would have a reason to steal her kits back.

It was a clever plan, if she was right about it, and it had worked. Birdclaw would have to remember to ask her about it later. Once they reached their destination.

---

That morning, Birdclaw woke to the sound of distant barking.

It was annoying, but not troublesome. The sound came from inside a Twoleg nest nearby. They were everywhere now; Rainpelt had led them, as planned, into Twoleg Place. They spent the rest of the night in trees, which was comfortable, yet strange. Birdclaw, though her life had been primarily spent in a forest, had never even napped in a tree before.

"I feel like a bird," she yawned, stretching. Cedartail purred, waking up a few branches over. Hazel, who was perched on the same branch as she, flicked her ears and yawned, her two kits still asleep between her forepaws.

"I think I liked the bedding back at the Horseplace better," Rainpelt grumbled from below her, having slept on a particularly low branch. No one had urged him higher, assuming that if he was able to climb, he would have.

"Maybe you were getting soft, Rainpelt," Cedartail teased.

"I may not be a Clan cat," he growled back, yet it was a slightly playful tone. "But I'm no kittypet, either."

"Hey," Birdclaw cut in herself, but kept her voice light. She didn't want Rainpelt to think he was being attacked. She couldn't handle an argument so soon after waking up. "We happen to have three kittypets with us, you know."

"I'm not offended," Hazel assured her, eyes warm.

"All the same," Cedartail said, dragging his tail across the branch as if reminding himself of it's width. "Some cats might be."

"Well, 'some cats' aren't here," Rainpelt meowed. "If Hazel isn't bothered, who cares?"

Birdclaw sighed and rested her head back on the bark. Hazel purred with amusement at her exasperation. When she heard Cedartail purr along with her, her heart sank.

_What would he say if he knew?_

---

Confusion.

Icefur didn't know where everyone was going, or why. Where was she supposed to run? Where was Birdclaw? What was happening?

Rainpelt and her other friend, the one with strange eyes, had scurried into a bush, fur standing on end. Birdclaw was nowhere to be found, and she could not see the kits or the she-cat. Fear-scent was everywhere, but Icefur couldn't understand why.

Suddenly, she was grabbed by the scruff. It was an awkward position; she was far too large to be carried like a kit. It was Birdclaw dragging her, and she suddenly let go, leaping onto a nearby tree and scaling it. Habitually, Icefur followed, settling up on a high branch with Birdclaw. Suddenly, the she-cat appeared, one kit in her mouth; the more obnoxious of the two. She set him down next to Icefur, where he pressed up close to her fur, though he had never done such a thing before. Icefur would have responded, had the situation been less confusing for her. The she-cat and Birdclaw talked quickly, too quickly for Icefur to keep up. Suddenly, they all looked down, eyes landing on the same spot against a tree. Icefur's eyes widened with shock as a monstrous creature, larger than any she had ever seen, blundered into the small clearing, snarling and drooling. It's eyes faced the same spot the other's were, and it hurled itself at it's target; the she-cat's other kit, curled up against a tree, mouth and eyes wide with terror.

At that moment, Birdclaw flung herself from the branch, claws extended. The creature turned and caught Birdclaw's claws on it's muzzle, flinging it's head and throwing Birdclaw. She quickly got to her paws, charging again. However, the beast had already turned back towards the kit. Changing course, Icefur watched as Birdclaw dove between the monstrous jaws and the kit, the creature's fangs closing around her midsection.

Icefur's eyes widened with horror as the creature crunched down, liquid gushing from the wounds. She had seen the same substance before only once in greater quantity, and that was in her dream with the she-cat who had made words. There had been cats fighting, falling and lying still, covered in the substance. The beast threw Birdclaw suddenly and she landed on her side, still for a moment.

Would Birdclaw be one of the cats who did not get up?

Icefur held her breath for a moment, but Birdclaw did get to her paws. Unsteadily, but she stood all the same. Her jaws were curled back threateningly, but the beast did not seem fazed. It lunged again, and this time Birdclaw was not quick enough to defend herself. It snatched her up in it's jaws again and swung it's head, tossing her and leaping after her, as if to catch her. As if it were a game. Icefur was reminded of herself, tossing mice with Birdclaw in The-Place-Of-Good-Bedding. Only now, Birdclaw was the mouse, and that meant that this was a game she would lose; that eventually she would not get up.

Birdclaw had saved her from the large-mice, when they had attacked. It was time for Icefur to save Birdclaw.

She leapt down from the branch, landing still some distance away. Then, she turned and leapt again, claws connecting with the monster's face as it lunged for Birdclaw again. It's face contorted with pain and it tried to shake her free, dots of liquid dyeing her pelt. She dug her claws tighter, determined to keep hold. It's thick skin was difficult to hang onto, and it's ears shook wildly as it swung it's head. She knew if she let go, she would be as venerable as Birdclaw had been. She didn't know any fighting techniques, and everything Birdclaw had tried had failed. So she thought back to what she was good at; hunting. When she hunted, she used her jaws to finish off mice. She needed an unprotected spot to finish off this beast.

The perfect spot was right before her; it's eyes.

She bit down as hard as she could on the creature's eye, and it swung so violently that she lost her grip and flew. However, when she jumped to her paws, the creature was galloping away, quickly vanishing from sight.

* * *

This is the most fun I've ever had writing Icefur's POV. Review, and tell me what you thought!


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything. **

_

* * *

_

_Great StarClan. _

Rainpelt's fur was still standing on end as he limped out of the bush, looking around wide-eyed. Cedartail took a few hesitant steps behind him, keeping close, as if unwilling to let him stray too far.

"Birdclaw?" Hazel scrambled down from her perch, hurrying to the other she-cat's side. Her voice was slightly panicky, and Rainpelt doubted she had ever seen such extreme injuries before, even while living with Toby. "Birdclaw?"

"Hazel!" Whisker cried, hurrying towards his mother and burying his nose into her fur.

"Rainpelt," Cedartail was shoving him lightly. "Rainpelt, what's going on?"

When he didn't answer, Cedartail went on.

"The dog had Birdclaw, didn't it?"

"Yeah," he managed, walking forward again. Cedartail followed after.

"How did she scare it off?"

"She didn't," he answered quietly. "Icefur did."

Cedartail didn't answer, and Rainpelt didn't look back. He could picture the shocked expression on his friend's face without seeing it. Limping forward, he finally reached Birdclaw's side, where she lie bleeding. Her eyes were half closed and glazed over, her side heaving and matted with blood.

"Oh, no," Hazel was whispering, her tail wrapped around her son. "Oh, no. What do we do?"

"Great StarClan," Rainpelt murmured.

"What is it?" Cedartail insisted, moving closer.

"Birdclaw's been…" Hazel didn't finish her sentence. Icefur, who had been staring the direction the dog had gone, turned back and hurried over to join them.

"Hazel!" Rainpelt glanced over, spotting Pounce trying to climb down the tree alone. With a small gasp Hazel hurried over and helped him down safely, the both of them rejoining the group.

"Rainpelt, how is Birdclaw?" Cedartail asked again, impatiently this time. "I'm serious. Tell me."

"She's bleeding, okay?" He snapped in response. "The dog had her, I told you. I can't tell if she's awake or not."

"How can you not tell?" Cedartail asked. "Are her eyes open or not?"

"They're all glazed over," he explained. "She looks…" he tailed off as he realized what he had been about to say. _She looks half-dead._

"Is she bleeding badly?"

"There's blood everywhere, so she was," he went on. "I'm not sure if she still is. I can't tell."

"Okay," Cedartail thought for a moment. "We need cobwebs for that, lots of them if we can. She's probably in shock if she's bleeding a lot."

"How do you know?" Rainpelt said, unable to keep an accusing tone from creeping into his voice.

"WindClan's medicine cat is my mother's littermate," he explained. "I used to spend a lot of time in the medicine den when I was younger."

Alright, so there was that. But how were they supposed to find cobwebs? Cedartail couldn't see, so his job would be best as instructor. Icefur, though she might have been able to blow them away with her courage, could not receive orders if she couldn't hear them. He couldn't move as quickly as he would like to, in a situation like this. Birdclaw, the most physically capable of them all, was the one who couldn't get up.

That left Rainpelt with himself, Hazel, and two horrified kits to work with.

"Alright," he began. "We need cobwebs. Hazel," he caught her attention. "You'll have to help us look. Get the kits to look too, if you can."

She nodded, hurrying off and talking swiftly to her sons.

"What else are we going to need, Cedartail?"

"Herbs for shock, maybe." He began. "I need time to think. I can't remember what any of them are called."

Not allowing this to frustrate him, Rainpelt limped off in search of cobwebs, leaving Birdclaw bleeding into the leaves.

---

He had to think. He had to _focus. _

The smell of Birdclaw's blood was everywhere, and it was like a fog intruding his mind. He had been having that dream, with the never ending lake of blood and the island of bodies, ever since the first night. He was doing a good job of pretending that nothing was wrong, but with the scent of blood everywhere he turned, he definitely couldn't focus on the smell of herbs that he had only played as an early apprentice and kit.

_Okay, _he thought. _Cobwebs for bleeding. Poppy seeds for pain, but there's not likely to be any around here. What in StarClan's name can we use?_

Nothing. Cedartail knew there were some poultices that were used for shock, but he had never learned them. Poppy seeds were usually given for shock when herbs were in low supply, but he didn't have any of those either.

_StarClan, help. _

"Will this do?"

The voice startled him, but after a moment he recognized it as Hazel's. Turning in her direction, he felt her nudge a wad of something against his paw. Touching it lightly, he twitched his whiskers.

"It'll have to," he answered. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to know what would do and what wouldn't. He wasn't a real medicine cat; he couldn't even see what he was working with. "Come on; you'll have to apply them."

He let her lead them to Birdclaw's side, the smell of blood slightly faded.

"Okay," he began. "Any wounds you see that are still bleeding, bandage them first. If there's any left over, we'll use them for the rest."

"I don't really know how to do this," she murmured, though he could hear her unsteadily uncurling the wad of cobwebs. "We don't really have a lot, either. I couldn't find much…"

"I didn't expect us to," he confessed. They didn't have any supplies, and were in unfamiliar territory. Finding anything was pure luck and chance. "And neither do I. Better you than me."

"I swear, there's none out here," Rainpelt's voice reached his ears. "You've managed to find some?"

"Just a bit," Hazel responded.

"Do you think she'll be alright, Cedartail?"

It was the first time Cedartail had heard Rainpelt ever express concern for Birdclaw. He paused before answering, still a bit surprised.

"I can't tell yet," he responded. "We won't know until she wakes up; and that's assuming she does."

"There's really a chance that…" Hazel hesitated, "…she won't wake up at all?"

"Yes," he answered solemnly. He tried picturing their group continuing on without Birdclaw. Icefur would be lost; no one understood her like Birdclaw did. And no one could teach her but Birdclaw. She would be at a stand-still with learning words, hunting, and even fighting, though she had proved that she had some natural talent with the dog. There would be no way to explain to her that Birdclaw was never getting up again.

Hazel and the kits would suffer as well. Hazel seemed to prefer the company of Birdclaw most out of the group, and who knew if she would even want to stay without her? Would she leave, and go back to her life with Toby?

Even Rainpelt would be remorseful, Cedartail knew. Cedartail himself…there were some things he couldn't tell Rainpelt. He wasn't always sensitive enough for some topics. He didn't know Hazel well enough to have conversations with her like he did Birdclaw. Something about Birdclaw just made him comfortable, like there were no secrets.

So Cedartail decided. There would be no letting Birdclaw go. He was going to keep her alive if it took everything he had.

* * *

Sorry about the delay recently. After the next chapter, I'll be over my hump of writer's block and onto a stage where I know how everything's going to play out.


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

This chapter's really, really short. It's pretty much filler. To make up for it, the next chapter will be posted tommorow, garunteed. Probably in the morning, too. It's a lot better than this one; at least, in my opinion. I hope you all agree.

**Disclaimer; I never own anything. Come on, now.**

* * *

The leaves were comfortable. A gentle, fall breeze swept through her matted fur every now and then. Mumbling voices nagged at the back of her mind.

Then, something touched her.

Something was strung over her wounds, causing slight discomfort, but not pain. Pain had been the dog's monstrous teeth crunching down on her midsection, flinging her into the air. Pain had been hitting the ground with only enough time to get to her feet before being snatched up again.

All of these things were faint; the touch of leaves and someone nudging her every now and then, whispering voices reaching her ears. More prominent were another set of voices, these ones belonging to a cat she knew all too well.

_Don't you realize what you've done?_

She winced as the voice of her mother suddenly hissed through her head, as angry and indignant as it had been that last day she had seen her.

_Do you realize what the rest of ThunderClan thinks of you?_

They were probably trying to forget about her now. Move on, and pretend there was never such a disgrace in their perfect Clan.

_Your little confession is a disgrace to us both!_

How could she be anything but? Ever since she was young, she had been different. She had always known it. Her mother had known it too, and had expected that it be kept a secret.

_I thought you were intelligent._

Was she? She had all the strength and speed of a normal warrior, and maybe she was even a little more skilled than some. But was she intelligent? She was observant, maybe; noticing shapes in the clouds or stars, but that didn't make her smart.

Willowfur had been, though.

_She-cats don't love other she-cats, Birdclaw. Not like that._

But she did…she did, and nobody believed her. The exception was Cedartail, and had he_ really_ believed her? He had never really said. She had just assumed that he did, because the fact that she had loved, still loved, maybe, a she-cat hadn't seemed to bother him much. In fact, Cedartail was possibly the most understanding cat she had ever met. He seemed to sympathize with everyone, trying to make them feel better, when it should have been others doing this for him. Or maybe not. There were cats like Rainpelt who didn't want sympathy for their shortcomings. And there Icefur, who needed her. Or at least, she liked to think that Icefur needed her. It felt good to think that there was someone who literally needed her company, rather than just wanting it or tolerating it. They had so much work to do. She could hunt rather well, but they hadn't worked on fighting at all…

Something in the back of her mind nagged at her, a memory distorted by the state she was trapped in. Some connection between Icefur and fighting that she could not quite grasp.

_There's really a chance that…she won't wake up at all?_

This voice struck her suddenly. She would have jolted, but she couldn't move. Why could she hear this one so clearly? Every voice had been a distant memory, faint and urging. This voice was prominent and loud.

_Birdclaw…wake up._

She was asleep? She didn't really know what she was doing, or where she was. She felt like she was in some sort of trance, but she hadn't realized that it was sleep.

_You have to live. I haven't thanked you for saving my son…_

Hazel.

With a jolt, she opened her eyes.

---

Birdclaw opened her eyes.

Icefur's own widened with surprise. The she-cat with kits did the same, and her kits scrambled forward. She held them back with her tail, nudging Birdclaw lightly. Rainpelt, who had been talking with their other friend, hurried over with him.

Birdclaw didn't move, at first. Her eyes merely swept the scene, taking in what was around her. They were alert now. Before, they had been almost closed, only a small portion of her eyes visible, and yet it was like she was sleeping. Icefur had never seen a cat sleep with their eyes open, even if they were only somewhat. Now they were wide, and suddenly she tried to jump to her paws. The she-cat with kits seemed alarmed, trying to coax her back down, but to no avail. Birdclaw got up regardless, looking around, breathing hard. When she spotted Icefur, she stopped, eyes narrowing with confusion. Then, she spoke, but Icefur caught nothing but her own name. The rest were words that she did not know.

The group clamored over Birdclaw's awakening, and spoke too rapidly for Icefur to follow. However, there was something strange that she noticed about one of the group's members. No matter who was speaking, Birdclaw always watched the she-cat with kits. The she-cat with kits didn't seem to notice, but Icefur didn't see how. Birdclaw was being so obvious it was hard not to notice her stare.

Icefur's whiskers twitched in amusement. She wasn't sure what Birdclaw was up to, but if she wanted to be discreet, she sure needed to change her tactic.

* * *

Icefur's part is really short. Hopefully, the chapter I post tommorow will make up for it somehow. It's a glimpse back at the Clans, if you wanted to know =D


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

Alright. A Clans update, and one that should prove to be interesting; a little, at least. Regardless, it's a definite improvement from last chapter. I thought I'd have it up this morning, but real life snuck up on me, as it often does.

Enjoy? =D

**Disclaimer; I own nada.**

* * *

As wrong as it was supposed to be, Addertail didn't feel guilty at all.

The battle had been a success for ThunderClan and ShadowClan, though there had been injuries and even a scarce few deaths; though the deaths were ShadowClan warriors. Mostly, Addertail didn't care. He was too wrapped up in his growing relationship with Whitepelt.

Yes, he could admit it. He would, too; to every cat that would listen. But that would just ruin everything that he had worked for, all the progress they had made.

"Addertail."

He looked over quickly. He had been stalking a mouse, but Whitepelt could interrupt his hunts any time and he wouldn't mind.

"Addertail." She repeated. Her voice quavered strangely, and Addertail's ears tipped back in worry.

"What's wrong?" He asked, turning completely to face her.

"Addertail," she said for a third time, "there's a problem."

"What is it?" He asked, stepping closer. "You can tell me."

Her eyes, normally kind and determined, held wavering worry.

"I'm pregnant."

It was like the forest fell in around them.

---

"How is he?"

"He'll be alright," Falconwing answered, removing the last bit of cobweb. "He won't be able to fight for awhile, though."

"Should I tell Reedstar?" Tansyfur asked. He was quite proud of his apprentice's performance after the battle. She had handled injured cats mostly on her own, and had only had to ask a few questions here and there.

"Yes," he instructed. "she'll need a warrior to replace him."

"I don't need to be replaced," Boulderfall grumbled. "I'll be fine."

"You will be fine," Falconwing meowed, "after some time at your own camp, healing. You'll need a replacement."

The tom mumbled something and cast his eyes at the ground.

"How is everyone?"

The voice seemed to float to his ears, and he turned slowly to face who he knew it belonged to.

"Oh," he managed. "Mistheart. Did Reedstar send you?"

She nodded, her silvery tabby fur shimmering with every movement.

"She'd like a report of the RiverClan warriors," she clarified. For a moment did nothing but stare back, and then quickly averted his attention back towards Boulderfall.

"Right," he meowed. "Well. We'll need a replacement for Boulderfall and a few others, but the rest seem well enough to stay."

As Mistheart turned to leave, everything around him seemed to dim. Desperate to bring her back or follow her away, he meowed.

"Mistheart," as the word escaped his mouth, he slightly regretted it. What was he going to say? "Let me…accompany you. I need to have a word with Reedstar anyway."

She waited for him, and he hurried to catch up. Feeling lighter just at the sight of her eyes, he let her lead them to Reedstar.

---

"We can handle this."

Could they? Whitepelt wasn't sure. Yet, she let herself fall into Addertail's web of security, sure in the fact that yes, they could.

It didn't matter that over the next few moons, her belly would swell in obvious ways. It didn't matter that she had two kits…one, now, with a tom that she had loved dearly, even after his death. It didn't matter that Blackfur was lurking in camp each day, her jealous glances always pointed her way.

"I hope so."

"How did you know?" He asked. "Did you ask a medicine cat?"

She shook her head. A mother only needed one pregnancy, in her opinion, to know. Every symptom she felt herself going through again, she had gone through when she had been pregnant with Clovertail and…

When she had been pregnant before.

"I knew without asking."

"It'll be alright," he told her again. "They'll be beautiful."

It wasn't there appearance that would save she and Addertail, though. He was trying to be optimistic, but surely he had to have his own fears?

"Where will they live?" She asked.

"With us, of course."

"This war will not go on forever," she pointed out. "One day, and sooner rather than later, I'll bet, one side is going to lose. RiverClan and WindClan can only hold us off for so long."

"It'll be alright," he insisted. "Even after this is over, we can still see each other."

"How?" She rationalized. "When the war ends, I will follow my Clan back to our territory, and our Clans will be enemies again."

"The kits can go with you," he explained. "We can meet at the border every quarter moon or so and talk. I'll get to watch them grow, even if it's not as much as you. I'll be there whenever I can -"

"I don't know, Addertail," she cut him off, but it was mostly her sigh that stopped him. "I just…"

He reached forward and nuzzled against her chin, eliciting a purr despite herself.

"Don't worry about that now," he assured. "After all, even if it's difficult, it's too late to go back now. We have to face the future."

"You're right."

"I promise," he began, Whitepelt wondering just what he was going to promise, "I'll be a better father this time around. The best."

A note of alarm went off in her head.

"This time around?" She asked.

Looking up slightly, Addertail's whiskers twitched.

"You don't know about Birdclaw?"

No, she did not know about Birdclaw. There was no Birdclaw in ThunderClan, she was certain.

"No," she answered. "I haven't heard of a Birdclaw in ThunderClan. I'm sure I would have noticed…"

"She doesn't live here," he explained. "Not anymore."

"Why?" She inquired.

He drew himself back, preparing the story with a serious tone. Whitepelt much preferred the joking, optimistic Addertail to this one.

"ThunderClan has a way of covering up their problems," he began. "I shouldn't tell you this, but I will. When we met…the first time, and we were caught? My Clan hasn't trusted me since. I was a spectacle. An example of what not to become. Birdclaw, my and Blackfur's kit; she was turned into the same thing."

"What did she do?"

"She fell in love," he stated. "I've never heard of anything like it either, but who am I to judge?"

"How could love be so strange that you've never heard of it before?" She asked.

He paused, and with a slight sigh continued on.

"I shouldn't tell you," he whispered. "But I trust you not to do what they did. You've never seen it either…a she-cat, in love with another she-cat."

For a moment, she didn't react. For a moment, it crossed her mind that she had heard incorrectly.

"What?"

He did nothing but nod.

And she tried to understand, tried. Yet over and over, her mind rejected the concept.

_Two she-cats? In love? It sounds…_

She didn't finish her thought, for even thinking something that would hurt Addertail seemed to hurt her. Even without the word in her mind or on her tongue, she knew how she had planned to end that sentence.

It sounded absurd. Like...

A lie.

---

_Poppy seeds, juniper, comfrey…_

Absent-mindedly, Falconwing sorted through herbs. The morning had been slow; the injured cats from battle were healing, and Tansyfur was handling them easily. He was left with very little to do.

"Falconwing," he turned, finding his sister in the entrance of the den. "The replacements are here."

"Oh," he meowed, stepping away from the herbs. "Already?"

Larchfeather only nodded. Falconwing wasn't sure she even cared whether they showed up or not. Sometimes, it seemed like his sister didn't care if ThunderClan and ShadowClan defeated them or not.

Actually, he was sure she didn't.

"How many?" He followed after her as she turned to leave.

"A few," she shrugged. "Just enough to replace the ones that had to return to RiverClan, I suppose."

He remembered when his sister had been opinionated and outgoing, a source of conversation. Now, all she mustered were vague responses. However, his concern for his sister suddenly fell to the back of his mind.

Mistheart was up ahead, seated near the replacements. Or at least, he assumed that's what they were. Reedstar was speaking to Eaglestar, and they were seated behind her, RiverClan cats that he had never met. Larchfeather cast an irritated glance at Eaglestar before padding off, and Falconwing knew to let her go.

"Hello, Mistheart," he greeted, and she turned her shining blue eyes on him.

"Morning, Falconwing," she purred, and instantly his day looked brighter. She turned to the cat she was seated next to. "This is Falconwing, the WindClan medicine cat. He's been very welcoming."

_I try._

The brown tom seemed to search Falconwing with his gaze, with eyes a dark amber.

"Nice to meet you," he greeted, his voice a respectful grumble. "I'm filling in for Boulderfall, if you know him."

Falconwing nodded.

"This is Redfang," Mistheart finished her greeting. "My mate."

_My mate. _

_My _mate.

Of course.

"Oh," he managed. "Well, I'll be around if you need me. Herbs to be sorted."

With that, he hurried away, retreating back to his herbs.

_Of course. Mate. Of course! Why didn't I think of it before? What sort of fool am I?_

Of course a she-cat like Mistheart would have a mate already. She seemed to be his age; not yet a senior warrior, but not still a new one either. She would have had time to find a mate already. A mate in _her _Clan. Who _wasn't _a medicine cat.

_What was I thinking? _

Truthfully, he hadn't been thinking. He had been hoping. Holding onto that little shred of hope that maybe, something would happen. _Something. _

But what?

He was a medicine cat, and one to a Clan that was quickly falling under their enemy's power. He had a sister who was still lost and bitter over the disappearance of her only kit. Mistheart was pretty; no, beautiful, and her presence alone was enough to lift his spirits. Of course she had a mate.

_StarClan…what was I thinking?_

And why couldn't he stop?

* * *

Review, please!


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything. If I was writing Warriors, why wouldn't my chapters be more decently-lengthed?**

**

* * *

**

The wind, a fierce leaf-fall torrent, whipped around him, water spraying up from the reed-filled pools surrounding him. The harsh breeze filled his ears, drowning out all else until a sudden voice boomed in his head.

_I have told you before, Rainpelt. Do you dare ignore me?_

The voice was full of frustration and anger.

_You know where you must go. The Clans need you. RiverClan needs you._

"No," he meowed, struggling to be heard through the angry winds. "No, they don't. I'm not a Clan cat any -"

_Who are you to challenge what I know? Do you dare refuse the honor that has been granted you?_

Suddenly, it was as if the air had been sucked from his throat. His mouth, opened to speak, widened in an attempt to suck in the thrashing wind.

_Save your excuses. I saw promise in you, but it seems you will never be a warrior. _

---

When Rainpelt jolted awake, panting for the breath that had been stolen from him, he found Cedartail doing the same.

"Who is it?" The tabby asked, sightless eyes still wide.

"Me," Rainpelt answered, shuffling to his paws.

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah," he mumbled, looking up at the stars. If he was right, it had been Riverstar who had been speaking to him; and he had been far from pleased. "You?"

"The same," he sighed, sitting up. "Do you remember that dream I told you about, back at the Horseplace? With the lake of blood?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I keep having it," he meowed, still looking a bit shaken up. "Every night, I see it all again; and every night it's just as awful."

Rainpelt wasn't sure what to say. At least _he_ hadn't managed to make an ancient StarClan cat angry. He _knew _that Riverstar wanted him to return to RiverClan, but didn't he see that he was better off here?

"Can I ask you something, Rainpelt?"

"Sure," he answered, shrugging.

"Did you see any cats in your nightmare?"

He paused for a moment, but then realized he wouldn't be lying if he said no. After all, he had only _heard_ Riverstar, not seen him.

"No."

"You've never had any strange dreams?" He kept on. "With any cats you've never seen before?"

Rainpelt hesitated. "No."

That was true too. He knew Riverstar…right? Kind of.

Right?

"Oh," Cedartail meowed, but didn't seem finished yet. "If I tell you something, do you promise not to think I'm mouse-brained?"

Rainpelt, had he not been so worried, would have scoffed.

"I can't make any promises," he tried to pull it off as a joke in his usual tone. Yet, the feeling that something serious was about to be said made his voice stony, unable to pass on the sarcastic humor.

"In this dream I keep having…" he began hesitantly, "when I swim towards the island; the one of bodies, there's always two cats already there. But they vanish before I can swim to them."

Rainpelt was about to comment about just letting the dream go, that Cedartail was making it worse for himself by stressing about it, when he realized that he had missed a crucial piece of the story. Both this time, and last time, he had failed to notice something incredibly vital.

"Cedartail," he began, "how do you know there are two cats on the island?"

"What do you mean?"

"Cedartail," he began again, talking slowly. "You're _blind."_

This seemed to sink in as if it was something Cedartail didn't know. For Rainpelt, it was the most obvious fact in the world; why was Cedartail thinking about it so hard?

"How did you know they were there?" He repeated.

Cedartail froze for a minute, as if he had a secret he didn't want revealed.

_Too late._

"I can see in my dreams."

"And you never thought to _tell _me that?" Rainpelt pointed out.

"That's not the point," he tried to move on, "I -"

"Wait," Rainpelt was suddenly struck with an idea that scared him more than rational thought told him it should. "Who have you been seeing?"

"I'm trying to tell you," he continued, losing patience. "I've been seeing Windstar."

Suddenly, Rainpelt's fear that Cedartail had seen their group in a dream; specifically him and his malformations, vanished. Or diminished, at least.

_Cedartail has been seeing Windstar._

"Before you tell me it's just a dream," Cedartail hurried on, "I've been having them a lot. I've spoken to her. But lately she's just been sitting on this island, and she vanishes before I can reach her. She's always with my father, and neither of them answer when I call, or - "

"You've been seeing Windstar?" He asked, as if this fact was not clear.

"Yes," he repeated. "That's what I was trying to get at earlier, when I was asking you if you've seen anyone strange. You're from RiverClan, even if you don't consider yourself a RiverClan cat anymore. Has Riverstar spoken to you?"

Rainpelt, for a split second, almost belted out a complete confession. Yes, he had spoken to Riverstar, and now he had made the ancient founder angry. Yes, he had spoken to Riverstar, and the StarClan tom wanted him to go back to RiverClan. The idea of spilling his concerns to Cedartail appealed to him greatly; for a split second.

Then, Rainpelt thought twice, as he often did.

"No," he meowed simply, and the word itself seemed to shut him away from his friend, as if he had lain a clear border between them which he would allow neither of them to cross.

Cedartail's expression fell.

"Oh," he replied. "I was hoping you had. It's…strange, you know?"

He did. More than Cedartail knew.

"Well, I guess not," he chuckled seconds later as he realized his accurate mistake. "Maybe Birdclaw has seen Thunderstar, or something? Icefur, maybe?"

"There'd be no way to ask Icefur," Rainpelt pointed out. The idea of Cedartail confiding in Birdclaw made his claws unsheathe; he knew it wasn't fair, but he had been there first. He and Cedartail had founded the Horseplace. Birdclaw had intruded and essentially, stolen the attention of the only friend he had. "Maybe Birdclaw's seen something; but don't you think she'd tell you?"

As if lying to your friends was something that wasn't done. As if he hadn't done the same thing moments before.

"You're probably right," he mumbled. "And she needs to rest, so I shouldn't bother her."

Rainpelt glanced up at the sky, letting his friend come to his own conclusions.

_See what you're doing to me? _He sent a mental message to StarClan. _Lying to my only friend. Ha. Are you happy, Riverstar?_

For no particular reason, Cedartail, who seemed to have been lost in thought, chose that moment to mumble a 'no'.

But it was only a coincidence.

---

At least somebody knew about it now.

Rainpelt knew that he had seen Windstar, and that he could _literally_ see her; in his dreams. Which were more like nightmares, lately. Not only did he not want to bother Birdclaw with questions during her recovery, he hardly had the energy to hold a decent conversation. The nightmares woke him up several times a night, and he always knew what to expect when he closed his eyes.

_I'm so tired, _he complained mentally, hoping Windstar might hear him. _I can't have just one night of peace?_

What did she want from him? Why couldn't he reach her? She was always so close, but just out of paddling distance. Why couldn't she just be straightforward with him?

_I'll do what you need me to, _he promised. _But I don't know what this dream means. _

"Feeling better?" He managed as Birdclaw limped past him.

She offered a weak chuckle. "It's not hard to be better than unconscious."

"Really, I didn't know." He joked. "You try being the medicine cat next time."

"Next time?" She scoffed. "Sorry, next time I see a dog, _you _be the hero."

Cedartail laughed, knowing her words to be untrue. It was just in Birdclaw's nature to risk herself for those that needed her. He wasn't sure if she saw it or not, but it was plain to him. She had let a deaf she-cat trail after her, which most would have considered dead weight. She had gone out of her way to protect a kittypet she didn't know, and put herself in danger to battle her abusive mate. Lastly, she had nearly sacrificed herself to save a kit that wasn't hers.

She was quite selfless, whether she saw it or not. Something in Cedartail's mind stirred.

_StarClan would look for a cat with qualities like that, right? What if..._

"Birdclaw…" he began, trailing off. She waited.

"What?"

"Never mind."

He heard her wait before padding away, as if not satisfied with that answer.

_I probably wouldn't be either, _he mused. _Windstar, help me out._

But as he waited for any sign of an answer, none came.


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

Notice; the next update may not be for a week or so. My hand is currently bandaged up to the elbow, so typing is pretty slow-going '^^ [Just had some minor surgery on it]

**Disclaimer; I own nothing.**

* * *

If there was anything that Birdclaw missed about the Horseplace, it was the mice.

Hunting in Twolegplace was the worst. They slept somewhat scattered out, so they didn't attract the attention of Twolegs or wandering kittypets or rogues. The mice they found were tiny, and with her hunting ability limited due to her injuries, she wasn't much help. Squirrels were everywhere, but they had an abundance of places to hide an climb. Icefur spent most of her time chasing them up trees and Twoleg nests; the ladder of which they all tried to avoid. Hazel tried her best to help, and had even caught a few things recently. Cedartail could only do so much, though he and Rainpelt had been very successful back at the Horseplace. The squirrels were swift, and if they started running there was no way Rainpelt could belt out orders fast enough for Cedartail to keep up.

Either way, Cedartail hadn't been looking too good lately. He was usually dozing off, and his focus was far less sharp than it usually was.

She felt the urge to ask him about it, but that nagging conscious of hers reminded her that she had a guilty secret to keep.

_StarClan, I don't even feel the same talking to him anymore,_ she mused guiltily. _What would he say if he knew I killed Runningstar?_

Instead, she padded over to where Hazel was watching her kits play.

"Morning," she greeted, sitting down beside the she-cat.

"Oh," she meowed, "Good morning, Birdclaw. How are you?"

"Better," she answered. Her midsection still ached, and the wounds were still visible, but other than that she was fine.

"I can't thank you enough for saving Whisker," she said. "I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Don't think about it like that," she chuckled. "You don't have to repay me."

"I don't know what I'd do if something happened to them," she mused as her sons tussled a few fox-lengths away.

"Nothing will," the words were out of Birdclaw's mouth before she could consider them. "Not as long as they're with us."

"You know," Hazel began, turning her silvery-blue eyes on Birdclaw. "I used to hear all sorts of stories about forest cats. Toby told them sometimes, when I used to threaten to run away. That they'd find me, and then I'd be worse off than before." She paused. "But that's not true at all. You came from the forest, and I trust you."

Birdclaw, flattered that this she-cat would say such a thing, tipped her ears back.

"Well," she laughed softly, "thank you. He was right about some Clan cats, but you can't judge us all based on a few."

"No," she agreed. "It's the same with kittypets, I suppose. You can't assume we're all helpless and scared."

The way Hazel looked as she said this worried Birdclaw.

"Exactly," she answered. "You're not."

Hazel's ears pricked. "You don't think so? I was thinking about Toby."

"No," she replied. "If you were, you wouldn't have had the courage to leave with us. You would have given up and gone back to him."

"Thanks," she purred, whiskers twitching.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" She decided to venture out on a limb.

"No," Hazel said, looking expectant.

"How did you…" she tried to word it carefully. "End up with Toby?"

_Why would someone like you stay with a fox-hearted tom like him?_

She couldn't say it that way, of course.

"Well," she sighed, eyes drifting towards the sky. "My Twolegs picked me up from my first home, where I lived with my mother and my siblings. When I arrived, I was only a little older than Pounce and Whisker are now. Toby was my only company, and I like him almost immidiately."

Birdclaw didn't see how, but she let Hazel continue.

"I don't know what happened to him," she said, looking worn. "He was so nice, until I found out I was going to have kits."

"Why would he change then?" Birdclaw asked, not understanding.

"I don't know," she answered, equally confused. "All of a sudden he wasn't kind or understanding anymore. He didn't care about what I felt or wanted. He'd use the kits all as a threat all the time, knowing that I'd do anything he asked to keep them safe, even before they were born."

"See?" she cut in, "Toby knew. You said it yourself, he knew you'd do anything to protect your kits. Even if you felt helpless and afraid, he knew you would always be strong enough to protect them."

"You think so?" Hazel meowed softly, then twitched her whiskers and went on without waiting for an answer. "Do you think you'll ever go back to your Clan, Birdclaw?"

She had tried not to think about it. How could she, when all of the accusing stares were waiting for her?

"Probably not," she confessed. "I don't think I can."

"Why?" She tipped her head. "I'm sure your family would be happy to see you after so long."

Birdclaw snorted. "My mother's happy to have me gone, believe me. My father's the only other kin I have, and he probably hasn't even noticed that I'm gone."

"Why?" She asked again, eyes darkened with concern. "I thought being part of a Clan was taking care of each other."

"Cedartail told you that, didn't he?" Birdclaw offered a small chuckle. Hazel nodded. "Well, that's what it's supposed to be about. But a Clan is full of average cats, Hazel. Just because their Clanborn doesn't mean their any less likely to judge."

"But what did you do?" She asked.

Birdclaw opened her mouth, only to have it fall shut moments later.

_Cedartail was one thing,_ she told herself, _but Hazel…I don't know. What if she reacts like they did? I can't tell her…_

"Nothing," she answered, looking away. "It was my fault anyway."

---

There were tall trees, these ones still with their sharp leaves. The rest of the trees had begun to lose theirs, but not here. Not where she used to live.

"Icefur."

The sound! There it was again, like she had heard the first time, far too long ago. She turned eagerly, finding who she knew she would; the same she-cat who had spoken to her before. However, she was not alone. Before her lie the bodies of two cats she knew very well.

Clovertail and Mother.

Her mouth parted with horror, her eyes widening. The she-cat blinked before speaking again.

"You have time to save them," she meowed, and Icefur was less captivated by the sounds she made, still focused on the still bodies before her. "But that time runs thin. Hurry; you must all return together."

Suddenly, a new figure darted out of the pines and pinned the she-cat to the ground. Both cats let out a furious hiss, a sound that flattened Icefur's ears and made her sink to the ground in worry.

"You agreed!" The new cat, a tom, shouted. "You swore along with the rest of us not to communicate with them any longer!"

"Just because you failed in your efforts does not mean I'll leave ShadowClan to die!" The she-cat yowled back. Their words began to run together, Icefur unable to understand everything they were saying, though she could hear it all. Confused and frightened, she turned on her paws and fled, the pine forest eventually falling away into blackness.

---

When Icefur awoke, she hopped to her paws.

Birdclaw, Rainpelt, the she-cat and kits, and their strange-eyed friend. She accounted for each one before staring back in the direction of the Place-Of-Good-Bedding, which had become too far for her to see a while ago.

The she-cat told her to go back. Go back to Clovertail, and even to Mother, though she had abandoned her. But they had to go back together, all of them. Each day Rainpelt led them further into this place, this place where she found only hard-to-catch squirrels and skinny mice. This Place-Of-Bad-Hunting.

She couldn't let them keep going this way. She would have to find something to do about it, once everyone woke up.

She settled back in, trying to drift off to sleep again. But every time she did, the image of Clovertail and Mother crept back into her mind, coupled with growing dread that she knew they were going the wrong way.


	31. Chapter Thirty

It's been far too long since my last update. I've been on break, and of course, managed to leave my plot-notebook at school -_- This is still no excuse. I just recently got back, so I've quickly pulled together a chapter for you guys. It's a Clan one!

**Disclaimer; if I owned Warriors, I'd have to update in a timely fashion.**

* * *

The bitter winds grew fiercer as Blackfur carried on, as if warning her against hunting. It couldn't be helped. ThunderClan needed fresh-kill, and it was up to her to find it. The wind whistled past her ears, slicing through her pelt and chilling her to the bone. There was nothing she disliked more than nearly leaf-bare weather.

"Addertail…"

Well…

_Almost _nothing.

Alarmed by the sudden voice, she darted into a nearby brush-pile, and peered in the direction it had come from. She knew it all too well.

_What is she doing back here? _She wanted to hiss. Whitepelt had been taking every opportunity to stay at ShadowClan camp lately. Blackfur didn't understand it, but she wasn't going to argue with the other she-cat's strange absences.

"Addertail, we made a choice…we should have stuck to it -"

"But we didn't. We have to deal with the consequences now, no matter what we should have done."

"But…Addertail, I _loved _him. I really did. I do! How can I love you both?"

"Whitepelt -"

"They're going to know soon," she interupted, voice hushed. "Then what?"

_Going to know what? _

"One day at a time," Addertail's voice was soothing, but had little effect on the other cat.

"Don't you worry about it too?" She demanded. "I love you, Addertail, but I still hope that Elmheart is waiting for me in StarClan. He would expect me to wait for him, too. What am I supposed to do?"

_She loves him, _Blackfur contemplated, a triumphant feeling rising in her chest, _but not as much as her old mate, from the sounds of it. She'll never stay with Addertail!_

Peering out of the brush, Blackfur spotted the ginger and white tom looking guilty.

"Don't you feel torn too, at least a bit?" Whitepelt pressed. "Between Blackfur and I?"

_This is his chance, _she thought eagerly. _Tell her, Addertail._

The tom opened his mouth, and then closed it. Both she-cats, the obvious and the hidden one, waited on his words.

"You said that we made a choice," he began, "and I won't speak for you. But…"

_Tell her._

"…my choice, to be with Blackfur instead of you…"

_Tell her you love me._

"…was the wrong one."

It was as if a pair of claws had clenched over her heart.

---

Falconwing, as foolish as he had felt for admiring Mistheart so much, had reverted back to his old ways.

Only now, he had competition.

"How's your wound, Mistheart?"

The she-cat looked up, eyes warming at the sight of him.

"Oh," she began, glancing at the slight shoulder wound the battle had left her. It was so minimal that Falconwing wouldn't have thought anything of it; but this was Mistheart, and this small injury gave him means for conversation. "It's fine, I'm sure."

"If you're sure," he meowed. "I'm on my way to the fresh-kill pile. Need anything?"

Before she could respond, Redfang padded up behind her, dropping a mouse over her shoulder. She laughed softly.

"Not anymore," she meowed. "But thanks."

With a damper on his mood, Falconwing retreated to find his own meal.

---

_Picked wrong, did he? He should have just gone with her from day one! Did he use me? Use me just to get the Clan's approval?_

Angry thoughts swirled through her mind as Blackfur stomped back towards camp.

_He thinks he can just use me, and then leave me for some ShadowClan she-cat! I should have seen this coming from the start. He never paid much attention to me after he met _Whitepelt, _hardly even _spoke _to Bi -_

She stopped her own thoughts, pausing mid-stride, and then continued on a new train of thought.

_All the same. He'll get his._

As she reached camp, Blackfur paused, gathering herself, and held her head a little higher. Then, she strode in with her destination in mind.

"Dawnstar," she meowed, stepping hesitantly into the leader's den.

"Yes? Oh, Blackfur," the dark gray she-cat greeted, sitting up. "What is it?"

Blackfur hesitated for a moment. A sudden sense of guilt stabbed her briefly.

'…_my choice, to be with Blackfur instead of you…'_

'…_was the wrong one.'_

"I thought it only my duty to inform you," she growled, pushing the feeling aside, "that you have a traitor in your ranks."

---

He couldn't stand Redfang.

He was a medicine cat. He was supposed to be above these things. But he wasn't; he was right in the middle of them. Everything he tried, Redfang beat him to. It was as if some sort of unspoken competition was going on, and the prize was Mistheart. Frankly, Redfang had won long before Falconwing had even seen him coming.

"Falconwing?"

He turned immidiately.

"Hello, Mistheart," his greeting was friendly, despite his dim mood. "How are you?"

"Alright," she meowed. "But I came to tell you something. Reedstar's sending me back to RiverClan camp for now."

"She is?" He instantly asked, breath catching. She couldn't send back Mistheart! She wasn't injured, there was no just cause! "Why?"

"Well, a few of my Clanmates and I have been here the longest," she explained, "Reedstar wants to switch us with a few new warriors."

"Oh," he answered, mind still spinning with ways he could see her. Gatherings had been rocky ever since the battles had begun, with the four Clans divided in half. Other than that, he could think of no way he would be able to regularly see her.

_I'll never get to speak with her if she leaves!_

"I just wanted to say thank you before I left," she explained. "You've been the most helpful cat here, you know."

"Oh," he repeated. "Thanks."

He wanted to add more, but what could he say that wouldn't give his feelings away?

"Well," she meowed, turning away. "I'll see you at Gatherings, I suppose."

With that, she vanished; and he let her.

---

The first thing Addertail noticed when he walked into camp were his leader's eyes.

Across the clearing, Dawnstar was seated outside her den, tail folded neatly over her paws. Her expression was one of distaste, and her eyes smoldered a dark amber. Upon seeing him, she whipped her tail to the side and stood.

With this, it was as if every cat in ThunderClan turned to stare.

Addertail recognized the feeling immidiately, for he had felt it once before. When he had been revealed to have met a ShadowClan she-cat at the border; Whitepelt.

"Addertail," Whitepelt's voice reached his ears, and glanced in the direction it came from. Her eyes were wide, but all others' were on him instead of her. "They know."

"Quiet," Dawnstar hissed suddenly, commanding submission. Whitepelt fell silent. Beside the other leader, Darkstar did nothing to speak up for his warrior.

_They know, _he thought frantically. _Great StarClan. _

"Tell us, Addertail," Dawnstar began again, "when did you plan to make your new love known? Or did you want to keep it a secret forever?"

He didn't answer. He didn't know how.

_How did she find out? _He wracked his mind for ways. He and Whitepelt always returned from speaking separately, so they did not arouse suspicion. Nothing else they did could be looked at as too suspicious. What had they done wrong?

"I gave you a second chance," she went on, "all those moons ago. It is unfortunate that you could not redeem yourself. I feel most sorry for Blackfur," he noticed her for the first time, seated nearby, eyes watching Dawnstar intently. "After all, she has the shame of two cats to carry with her."

_She means Birdclaw._

It was easy to assume that the entire Clan had forgotten his daughter, with how little they spoke of her. But he knew that every ThunderClan cat in the crowd knew who she meant.

"Darkstar and I have settled on a punishment," she continued. "You and Whitepelt have both been forgiven before, only to repeat your offenses. You have already shown that you do not bother to learn from your mistakes."

_Just let her go back to ShadowClan, let her go back to ShadowClan…_

"In such times of battle, we cannot afford to exile two warriors who know all of our secrets and strategies. We have no choice but to send you for proper judgment."

"What do you mean?" He couldn't help but ask, the words slipping from his mouth.

"StarClan will deal with you," she finished, "once you've been killed."

His eyes widened, the Clan breaking into a series of satisfied yowls. Those that were not shouting their approval stood silently, unwilling to object.

"No," he whispered, and a sudden thought occurred to him. "No! You can't kill Whitepelt!"

The yowls died down as Dawnstar called for silence.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"You can have me," he clarified, hesitating slightly. "But not her. She's pregnant."

Dawnstar's eyes blazed, muzzle threatening to pull back in a snarl. Suddenly, her expression fell blank.

"Very well," she agreed, much to his surprise. "It is not the place of any of us to kill innocent kits. The two of you have until the end of her pregnancy; then, you will be spared no longer."

"What about the kits?" Whitepelt suddenly cried. "What will you do with them?"

"They will be half-blood," she announced. "The litter will be divided between the Clans of it's parents."

Addertail watched blankly as the crowd approved of Dawnstar's decision. Thoughts spun through his head, but one above all.

_What if there is only one kit?_

He chose not to think about it.


	32. Chapter Thirty One

Sorry for the lack of updates recently ^^' I've actually been successful in my search for a life. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it...? A bit? Actual important events do happen!

**Disclaimer; Nah, never owned it. Never will.**

* * *

When Rainpelt woke, he found Cedartail whispering away with Birdclaw. Getting to his paws, he began limping over to greet them; mostly Cedartail. However, a serious glare stopped him in his tracks, Birdclaw's green eyes boring into him instantly.

"You're a liar."

Her tone and expression immidiately angered him. A liar? About what? He had just woken up, for StarClan's sake!

"What in StarClan's name are you talking about?" He hissed, frustrated that his morning had already started off badly.

"I wouldn't speak about StarClan anymore, Rainpelt," she growled. "You've already said enough."

"Birdclaw," Cedartail meowed quietly, "don't."

"Don't what?" He demanded. "What are you talking about?"

The black she-cat's eyes darkened.

"You told Cedartail you don't see Riverstar in your dreams," she accused. "So what are you doing muttering about him in your sleep?"

_What?_

Rainpelt instantly froze up. No, he couldn't have been. He hadn't had a dream with Riverstar in it since the ancestor had expressed his anger with him.

"That's impossible," he denied. "How would you know?"

"I heard you," Cedartail admitted. "You've been saying things in your sleep the past few nights. I decided to tell Birdclaw about my dream with Windstar, and she told me she's seen Thunderstar too. You've seen Riverstar, haven't you? You've spoken with him?"

There was no way out of it. They had him cornered, and frankly, they probably expected him to lie about it.

"Okay, I have, alright?" He burst irritably, and Hazel raised her head from where she had been dozing a few fox-lengths away, eyes narrowing in confusion. "What's the big deal?"

"You've been seeing an _ancient ancestor, _that's what the big deal is!" Birdclaw snapped. "You didn't think to tell anyone about it?"

"Neither did you!" He returned. "Cedartail spoke to _you!"_

"Yes, and I admitted it," she retorted. "Because I don't lie to my friends."

"Yeah, well I'm glad Cedartail spoke to you about it then," he answered bitterly. "If you're such good friends."

All of a sudden, Cedartail got to his paws. For once, he looked legitimately angry.

"What's that supposed to mean, Rainpelt?" He spat. "You're the one who lied! Don't try and make it seem like _I _did something wrong!"

"Maybe I would have told you eventually, if you two hadn't attacked me about it!" He knew that at this point, he was making things up. No, he wouldn't have told. It felt sort of good to have the burden off of his shoulders, but still. He needed to defend himself. He couldn't be walked on.

"Why would you lie?" Cedartail insisted. "I don't understand. I asked you an honest question, but you lied to me!"

"Because I wanted to!" He shouted. By now, Pounce and Whisker were watching wide-eyed, and Hazel was slowly padding closer. "If I had wanted to tell you, I would have!"

"So that's what you do?" Birdclaw interjected. "Lie to your friends and act like it's fine, because that's what you want?"

Being teamed-up on by the two made his temper flare. If they were such good friends, why didn't they just leave him alone?

"What makes you think we're friends?" He snapped, mostly at Birdclaw. The sudden hurt expression on Cedartail's face almost made him falter, but he kept going. "I didn't tell you because I don't _care. _I don't care about your dreams, either of yours. Riverstar told me to go back to the Clans, alright? But I don't care. I'm doing what I want, and that means I'm staying out here. I'll never go back."

Cedartail's mouth was slightly agape, facing Rainpelt dead-on, as if he could see. Birdclaw was glaring darkly, turned to the side and still sitting. Suddenly, she whipped her tail out from around her paws and stood.

"I'm going hunting," she declared angrily. Hazel glanced fearfully between the two toms before hurrying after the black she-cat, her kits tumbling after her. Icefur, who he had not noticed yet that morning, was watching the scene with troubled blue eyes, and followed after the rest of the group that Birdclaw led. Left with Cedartail, Rainpelt felt a seeping tension fill the air. He waited for Cedartail to speak, and the brown tabby almost did; but at the last moment, he exhaled, and turned away.

Rainpelt said nothing.

---

The darkness of night had fallen, but he could not see it. The same, constant level of darkness filled his vision. He carefully placed one paw in front of the other, making sure to avoid the figures that were scattered about, sleeping.

_I thought we were friends._

He and Rainpelt had been the first to meet. Rainpelt had blatantly traveled into WindClan territory, and it was a coincidence that they had both been traveling the same way.

What if they had never met?

_Maybe I'd be better off, _he contemplated. _Rainpelt would be happier, I'm sure._

"Cedartail?"

He froze, relaxing when he recognized the voice as Birdclaw's.

"What are you doing up?" He whispered back, not bothering to turn and face her.

"I could ask you the same," she meowed, coming closer. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He answered, padding slowly forward so their conversation didn't wake the others.

"Rainpelt, of course," she snorted. "What an ignorant -"

"It's fine," he interrupted, and Birdclaw stayed silent for a moment, rather than continuing her tirade.

"Oh," she settled for. "Well. I just wanted to make sure."

For a moment more, there was silence. Then, Cedartail sighed and broke it himself.

"Birdclaw," he began. "Do you think I'd make a good enough warrior to return to WindClan?"

"Why?" She asked immidiately. "Are you going back?"

Her tone of voice pulled at his conscious for a moment, but his answer was sure to set her right.

"No," he reassured. "I was only wondering. I left so I could prepare myself to be a better warrior, but…"

"You'd make a fine warrior," she assured him. "You may not be able to fight as well as other cats, but you can hunt just fine."

_She knows I can't hunt without help, _he dared not say it aloud. _Rainpelt's help._

"I just wonder if I've done enough," he went on.

"Enough of what?"

"I don't know," he sighed, knowing that he wasn't making much sense. He was rambling. "Enough of anything. Have I made a good enough warrior? Have I done enough to help? I was supposed to make my parents proud, but I haven't _done _anything to earn their pride."

"Cedartail," Birdclaw began, "I'm sure they're proud of you."

"My mother doesn't even know where I am, Birdclaw. Or if I'm even alive! I don't know if Runningstar can see me," he sighed, "but if he's watching, I haven't done much to impress him."

"R…Runningstar would have been proud of you, I'm sure," she spoke quickly, hesitating before the name. Cedartail cocked his ears slightly in her direction, but let it go.

"Everything could have been so different," he chuckled slightly, almost bitterly. "I never would have left the Clan if he hadn't died."

There was an enormous silence, and he almost didn't notice the tension until Birdclaw spoke through it.

"Cedartail," she said quickly, a voice filled with guilt. "I have to tell you something."

"What?" He asked, whiskers twitching with confusion and concern at her sudden change in mood.

"I did it," she spoke rapidly, words spilling from her mouth. "It was me. I killed Runningstar."

At first, the statement didn't register. Cedartail's mind skipped right past it, and then rewound to try and comprehend. Birdclaw. Runningstar.

"What?"

"It was me," her voice was choked with guilt. "I'm sorry, Cedartail. I didn't know."

"Wait," he got to his paws, turning in her direction though it obviously made no difference to him. "You…no, you couldn't have."

"It was me," she repeated for a third time. "I was a new warrior, and I was ready for my first real fight. He had Willowfur pinned, you remember how I told you about her? I couldn't let him kill her, Cedartail, I couldn't."

He didn't want to hear it. He had always known a ThunderClan cat had killed his father, but he wasn't going to hold the actions of a cat against all of their Clanmates. Birdclaw had proven herself to be helpful and loyal. It couldn't have been her.

"I didn't know he was your father," she went on, "I didn't even know you at the time. I just did what I had to."

"But I told you that Runningstar was my father," this thought suddenly occurred to him. "Awhile ago, I must've mentioned it. You knew."

"I know," she frantically continued. "I felt awful. I still feel terrible, Cedartail. I didn't want to tell you."

_So Rainpelt didn't want to tell me about his dreams, _he thought, _and Birdclaw didn't want to tell me she killed my kin. Who else has a secret? _Icefur, _for StarClan's sake?_

"So you kept it a secret?"

"I'm sorry," she kept going. "I'm sorry, Cedartail."

When he didn't answer immidiately, he heard her scramble to her paws.

"I have to go," she stumbled, "I-I'll be back later."

And he listened as she scurried away, making no move to stop the she-cat.

* * *

Some rifts in the group form. Review, please!


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

Getting my copy of the first book in the fourth series tommorow! I'm so behind. I'm excited to finally be caught up =D The new material [and characters!] will probably inspire some one-shots, or maybe even a story!

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything Warriors related. Except that which I purchased quite legally, of course.**

* * *

When Birdclaw returned, it was well into the morning.

Every step towards the group squeezed claws around her heart, a heavy and reluctant feeling she had only experienced once before; when Willowfur had rejected her, and the lonely walk back to camp.

"Birdclaw!" Hazel immidiately hurried towards her, the sight of the pretty she-cat somewhat brightening her dismal mood. "Where have you been? I've been wondering where you two were all morning."

"'You two'?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"Yes," she went on. "You and Cedartail?"

"Cedartail's not here?" She asked, the stone in her chest weighing her down further.

"No," Hazel answered, her silvery-blue eyes glancing around Birdclaw. "He's not with you?"

"No," she responded in a tiny voice. "I haven't seen him since last night."

"Oh," she meowed. "Well, I haven't seen him since yesterday either. I asked Rainpelt where you two were this morning, and he said you were probably together."

"Are you talking about Cedartail, Hazel?" Pounce piped up from a few mouse-lengths away, where he had his brother pinned.

"Yes," she answered simply. "But Birdclaw and I are talking now."

"But I saw him this morning!" Whisker mewed from beneath his sibling, gnawing away at the other tom's paw with tiny teeth.

"Did you?" Birdclaw immidiately asked, turning to face the two young toms. "Where?"

"You ruined it!" Pounce suddenly snapped. "We weren't supposed to tell anybody that, Whisker!"

"I'm sorry!" The light gray tom flattened his ears. "But Hazel sounded like she wanted to know. You brought it up!"

"I just wanted to know if they were talking about him, that's all," Pounce huffed, clearly agitated.

"Where did you see him?" Hazel repeated firmly.

"He was leaving," Whisker went on, dejected under his brother's glare. "And we asked him where he was going, because we were up early and it was boring. He told us not to tell anybody, and that he was going home."

"Going home?" Hazel spoke the words that Birdclaw couldn't manage. Her green eyes widened, and her jaws parted slightly.

_Going home…_

A sudden greeting nuzzle from Icefur brought her out of her stunned state. Birdclaw tried to manage a purr, but realized it wouldn't matter anyway, as the white she-cat wouldn't hear it.

"What does he mean?" Hazel turned back. "Going back to the Horseplace?"

"No," Birdclaw shook her head slightly. "I don't think so. I think…he means WindClan."

"What are you talking about?" Rainpelt suddenly limped over, barging into the coversation gruffly. "Who's going where?"

"Cedartail's gone," she stated, too stunned to bother putting up an attitude. "Back to WindClan, I assume."

Rainpelt's eyes flashed with worry, but it faded so fast that Birdclaw almost missed it.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"He told the kits," Hazel filled in. "They saw him leaving."

"How can he go on his own?" Rainpelt went on. "He can't catch prey by himself. What if he runs into a dog or something?"

Suddenly, a spark of anger flashed through her. What right did Rainpelt have to judge Cedartail?

"Then he handles it alone, I suppose," she growled. "Maybe he wouldn't have left if _somebody _hadn't told him that they weren't friends."

"That's ridiculous," Rainpelt shot back. "If he's mouse-brained enough to leave over a little fight, that's not my fault."

"Of course it's not," she hissed back. "Why would it _ever _be?"

With that, she turned and walked determinedly towards the edge of the clearing.

"We can still catch him if we hurry," she shouted back. "Are you with me?"

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Hazel tap her sons with her tail, and motion for them to follow. They trailed behind her as she padded over slowly, looking back at the other two. Icefur hurried over after, leaving only Rainpelt. The tom was still sitting, a deep blue gaze still locked with Birdclaw's.

"I'm not going back," he said stonily. "I told you, I won't ever go back to the Clans. I don't want to see RiverClan territory ever again; not after all they did."

"This isn't about you," she snapped, but didn't wait. At the front of the group, she set off back the way they had come.

Never did Rainpelt make a single move to follow.

---

With Birdclaw leading them, Icefur tried to be optimistic.

They were going the right way again; the way the she-cat who spoke had wanted her to go. This made her happy, but…they were not together. The friend with strange eyes was missing, and Icefur had not seen him leave. Rainpelt had not followed, though Birdclaw had clearly wanted him to. Why had they left without him?

They were probably going to return to the Place-Of-Good-Hunting, and Icefur was excited to fill her belly with fat mice. There was nowhere else she could think that they _would _go, so that had to be it. Perhaps, since they knew the area so well, Rainpelt and their other friend would return there eventually. Perhaps they weren't supposed to go together, and this was all part of the plan.

But somehow, at the same time, she knew she was lying to herself.

Icefur hated when they fought. It was always fighting lately; her strange-eyed friend and Rainpelt, Birdclaw and Rainpelt…there was always conflict. They couldn't go long without it. It made Icefur's chest hurt.

They weren't meant to fight. Right?

The speaking she-cat had showed her an image of cats fighting all that time ago. She could still remember how they fell, how strange liquid covered their bodies. They were meant to _stop _the fighting, or so she had been told. If they were meant to stop it, they had no room to fight amongst themselves.

All she could do was hope that on this new path in the right direction, they would accomplish their goal; whatever it might be.


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

Alright! There's a couple things I want to discuss before this chapter begins. I finished 'The Fourth Apprentice'! I was excited. This StarClan - Dark Forest battle is something I'm really looking forward to, and I haven't been _truly _excited for anything in the Warriors series since the first series. The whole drama with Poppyfrost really had me, too. Plus, I got some pairing inspiration; but it needs some work. So, when you review today [as you will, I hope =D?], it'd be great if you left your favorite few Omen of the Stars pairings! They might get a one-shot!

One more thing before beginning; if you would, check out **Tuume**'s page! Read 'Blackheart', you'll enjoy it!

**Disclaimer; I don't own Warriors. **

* * *

"Promise me."

"No! I won't. You're going to be fine. I know it."

A white she-cat sat before a dark tabby, standing and shaking her head.

"I won't be," the white cat went on, "but you have to promise me that you'll protect them."

"I won't promise you anything," the other one snapped. "You're not going to die."

The older she-cat sighed, pausing and blinking slowly. Her eyes appeared tired, and her belly round.

"Yes, Clovertail," she sighed. "I am. We both are. The kits will be here soon, and they'll need protection."

"They'll get it," Clovertail went on. "From you. Even if you die, they'll get foster mothers from ShadowClan and ThunderClan."

"They don't need mothers," the older cat's eyes were suddenly stony, her tone serious. "They'll need love."

Clovertail was silent as the statement hung in the air.

"Alright," she resigned. "I'll keep an eye on them. I promise. But if you think they're going to replace Icefur, you're wrong."

The white she-cat froze, her whiskers twitching once.

"I didn't say anything about Icefur," she spoke quickly.

"Just so you know," Clovertail meowed, getting to her paws. Without anything further, she padded back towards the direction of camp.

---

"Falconwing?"

His ears perked immidiately, turning around hopefully. His entire body uplifted at the sight of her.

"Mistheart!" He cried, then quickly reigned in his excitement. He had been browsing for herbs near the border, but the idea of running into the beautiful she-cat had never occurred to him.

"How are you?" She cried, hurrying towards him. It was like a scene from a dream; Mistheart, casting up a light spray of water as she darted across a stream to meet him.

"Fine, and you?" He replied, dipping his forepaws into the water. He felt like he should come forward a bit, though the sensation of leaving his soggy paws in the mud unnerved him.

"Good," she answered. "Reedstar has been keeping us updated, but how are things in WindClan?"

"Decent enough," he replied. "There hasn't been anymore attacks just yet."

"Good," she meowed again. "I've missed WindClan camp a bit, you know. It's strange not seeing you more often."

"I - I know," he chuckled, cursing the stutter that snuck it's way into his speech. "I've missed you."

He held his breath, next cursing his nerves.

"Oh, I've missed you too!" She replied, and he restrained an audible sigh. "You're the only one in WindClan who really talked to me, Falconwing. I mean, the rest were nice enough, but you're the only one I'd call my friend."

"Thanks," he managed weakly. Before he could add anything else, Mistheart spoke up again.

"I've really got to get going, or the Clan's going to think I got lost in my own territory," she laughed softly, a beautiful sound. "I'll see you later, then?"

He began to nod, but abruptly froze when she leaned forward to give him a parting nuzzle. With that, she mewed a goodbye and turned away, soon vanishing into the depths of RiverClan lands.

Without his knowledge, Falconwing was being watched, indignant claws digging into the marshy ground, hidden in the reeds.

---

Sorting herbs had never been such a dull chore, it seemed. Falconwing had always had an eye and nose for that sort of thing, and his focus had always made him an adept medicine cat. However, it was that last bit that was fading lately; he had no room to focus, not when his mind was clouded with images of a pretty RiverClan she-cat.

_Great StarClan, _he thought miserably. _I'm supposed to be a medicine cat! I can't even do my job right anymore!_

"Falconwing?"

He looked up with slight surprise. He hadn't expected to see any visitors this late, and with Tansyfur out collecting herbs, he had almost hoped to be alone for awhile, sorting out his thoughts more than his stores.

"Oh, Redfang," he greeted, trying not to be too standoffish. He couldn't peg Redfang as an enemy just because he was Mistheart's mate, but he sure felt like doing so. "What is it?"

In an instant, the brown tom had closed the distance between them, Falconwing stepping back quickly with alarm. Amber eyes glowing in the darkness, the other tom growled.

"I would never harm a medicine cat," he began, "but I never want to see you meeting Mistheart again, do you understand?"

"What?" He managed weakly, both confused and alarmed. He had been watched? Where had Redfang been?

"You know," he went on. "If you think you can steal my mate away from me, you're wrong. You're a medicine cat, Falconwing, and a good one too, I'll give you that. You'd do well to remember that."

"I haven't the slightest idea -"

"I saw you," he snapped, losing patience. "If you think Mistheart's being anything more than just friendly with you, think again. She's no fool. She has a mate, kits, she's a respected RiverClan warrior. She'd never throw away the life she has for a medicine cat."

_Mistheart has kits?_

"I haven't asked her to throw away anything," he answered sternly, his own anger slowly building, pushing aside his startled thought.

"And for your sake," he finished, "I hope it stays that way."

With that, Redfang turned and made an exit, leaving Falconwing open-mouthed, standing beside his unsorted herbs; and for once, being a medicine cat didn't feel like enough to him.

---

Clovertail raced across camp, skidding to a halt before the nursery. Her heart pounding with both nervousness and anticipation, she stuck her head inside and slipped in.

"Are they here?" She asked quickly. She was quickly shushed by several departing she-cats, and flattened her ears, about to slink back out the way she had come. Then, she caught sight of Addertail, who beckoned her over with his tail.

There was her mother, Whitepelt, sides rising and falling gently in her sleep. Curled up at her belly were kits - one, a white and ginger tabby like it's father. Another orange and white tabby, but this one with far more white than it's sibling.

Then, Clovertail's eyes fell upon a third kit, and her heart sank.

_Three. You can't split three kits between two Clans._

This third kit was pure white, like Whitepelt. She caught Addertail's eye, and the tom opened his mouth to speak.

"Two she-cats and a tom," he whispered, staring at his kits with both adoration and sadness.

"What are you going to do?" She meowed quietly back. He took a moment to answer.

"Name them," he said finally. "And pray."

"You haven't named them yet?" She inquired. He shook his head.

"Not all of them." He paused. "Whitepelt wanted your input as well. This one's Elmkit," he pointed to the ginger and white kit, "the tom."

Clovertail nodded. She guessed that Whitepelt had come up with the name; after all, Elmheart had been her past mate, and Clovertail's father.

"This is Bouncekit," he pointed to the other ginger and white kit, the one with more white than it's sibling, "a she-cat. And the last one, the other she-cat…" he trailed off, not bothering to point to the solid white kit. "Well, Whitepelt wanted to ask you before naming it. She wondered how you would feel about the name Icekit?"

Clovertail froze. Her claws flexed a bit in alarm, and she gave Addertail a look of pure shock.

"No," she shook her head immidiately. "No, why would she ever do that? No. You can't replace Icefur, you can't."

"We don't have to name her that," he hurried to reassure her. "We'll think of something else."

"She's trying to replace my sister," she chuckled bitterly. "Well, she can't. Her new kits aren't going to replace my sister."

Clovertail turned away, but halted just before leaving the den and turned over her shoulder.

"Name her Snowkit, if you want my input," she recommended, still sounding resentful. "Snow is close to ice; but never the same thing."

She turned her back on the kits and their parents and left.

* * *

Please review!


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

Ohh, it's that time again! The 100th reviewer gets a one-shot of any pairing [or friendship, if you want], just like for Distorted Reality. Five reviews away...!

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything. **

* * *

_Trees crashed down around him, and with his legs, he was too slow to dodge them all. With horror, he watched a tall cedar twirl through the air, directly towards him. Screwing his eyes shut and digging his claws into the ground, he waited for the impact._

_It never came._

_The tree fell right through him, disappearing into the ground. Shocked, he looked around for it; but the falling tree had vanished._

Eyes snapping open, Rainpelt looked around. The same, cold ground he had fallen asleep on had returned, as opposed to soft grass. There were no falling trees around, only strange Twoleg nests. With a sigh, he pulled himself to his paws.

Alone.

He couldn't even pretend to like where he was. He was eating Twoleg leftovers, since he could neither hunt for himself, nor steal from other cats. He wasn't strong enough, or fast enough. It was only his mind keeping him alive, and he was still growing skinnier every day.

Several times he had considered going back in search of Birdclaw and the group, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. How could he go back, after he had made such a scene about staying? They probably wouldn't even take him back.

More often than he wondered that, he wondered if they had ever found Cedartail. For all he knew, Cedartail could be just like him at that moment; hungry and lonely.

He might even consider living with RiverClan over this; _maybe. _

He had seen cats bribe food from Twolegs; rubbing against their legs was a trick that worked quite well. It was the ones holding packages that you wanted; they seemed to carry food around with them constantly. But Rainpelt could never pull it off; his mangled legs scared off any Twolegs before he could get close enough, and frankly, he doubted he could get close enough to one of the strange creatures anyway.

He realized with some regret that he really had nowhere to go in this place, and curled up again.

_Why do I even bother waking up? _He chuckled bitterly at the thought. _I can't do anything. What's the purpose of getting up? _

There wasn't one. He had to be honest with himself, at least just this once. Cedartail, Hazel and the kits, Icefur, even Birdclaw; they gave him purpose. Traveling with them had given him something to live for. Now that he was alone, what was there to do?

He missed them.

---

_Great StarClan, I made it._

He was skinny and sleep-deprived, but most importantly he was determined. Quickly, he made his way inside, feeling safer and more at home than he had his entire journey.

_The Horseplace, _Cedartail thought. _Might as well call it home._

He took a deep breath, savoring the scents of soft, golden bedding, plump mice, and even that of the horses. His stomach growled pitifully with hunger pains, and he sighed.

_If I had Rainpelt with me, I'd be eating better than kittypets right now._

He pushed the thought aside. He had preferred to avoid thoughts of his friend, or whatever Rainpelt considered them. Apparently, friends wasn't what they were, though Cedartail had always considered Rainpelt his best.

"No point in worrying over that," he whispered to himself. "No point in trying to hunt either."

There really wasn't. He knew he wouldn't have any luck, no matter how hard he tried. Besides, he was so close to WindClan territory, he could practically feel the wind in his fur. With slight reluctance, he set off again, in the direction of his original home.

---

It didn't take long before he had crossed WindClan borders. He felt almost like an intruder, as if he no longer belonged here. Yet, at the same time…he had been waiting to come home.

He had to admit to himself that he didn't exactly know when he would stumble upon camp. His mental map of the territory had never been too good, since his Clanmates had always done their best to keep him cooped up in camp. Eventually though, he was going to have to hear or smell other cats nearby, and that would lead him to camp…

"Intruder!"

His ears perked immidiately, and he stood up tall. That voice!

"What do you think you're doing? You're on WindClan territory!"

He knew both of those voices!

"Falconwing?" He called out, unsure where exactly they were coming from. "Tansypaw?"

Suddenly, the sounds of approaching cats stopped. He froze, wondering if he was about to be pounced on. How many WindClan cats had been made warriors or apprentices in his absence? What if he was completely wrong in his guess, not having heard the two cat's voices in so long? What if this was a patrol of cats who had never met him, or didn't recognize him?

"Great StarClan, _Cedartail_?"

Suddenly, he was barreled into, nearly knocking him over with surprise. Someone nuzzled his side, purring loudly.

"Cedartail, where have you been, where did you go?" It was Falconwing's voice, and Cedartail turned to face him, pulling away from the touch. "We've been so worried!"

"Who?" He asked. "I thought the Clan wanted to keep me in the elder's den anyway?"

"Your mother and I, of course!" He replied. "Tansyfur, come here! It's Cedartail!"

"Tansy_fur?" _He asked. "What else have I missed?"

"So much," Falconwing began. "RiverClan's been living with us -"

"Wait, what?" He interrupted. "Why?"

"You remember Dawnstar?" He waited for Cedartail's confirmation before continuing. "All the power of being a leader's gone to her head, I'd say. She's been launching attacks on us here and there, and RiverClan's sided with us. But ShadowClan's helping out ThunderClan, as if they need it, because Darkstar's too afraid to get on Dawnstar's bad side."

"So it's two Clans against two?" He asked.

"That's exactly what it is," Falconwing agreed. "Oh, Cedartail, your mother's going to be so relieved that you're alive. We didn't know what happened to you!"

"I've been fine," he chuckled. "But I'll tell you about me later. I've got to go."

"Wait, where?" Falconwing moved forward, blocking his way. "You've only just come home!"

"You said ThunderClan's been giving WindClan trouble," Cedartail explained. "Well, it's about time I was allowed to be a real warrior. I'm going to ThunderClan."

"You'll be slaughtered!" Tansyfur suddenly spoke up.

"Don't tell anyone that you've seen me, alright?" He instructed. "Not even Larchfeather. I'll be back when I know ThunderClan's plans."

"You're going to spy?" Falconwing asked disbelievingly.

"Yes," he answered. "I don't smell too much like WindClan after all this time, so sneaking around shouldn't be too hard."

"But you can't see!" Tansyfur put in.

"I've been fine for this long," he insisted. "I can last a little longer without my Clanmates worrying over me."

Both cats fell silent at this, and Cedartail began walking.

"Wait!" Falconwing suddenly said. "At least let me take you to the border?"

"Alright," he agreed. "But we don't have a moment to lose."

* * *

Please review!


	36. Chapter Thirty Five

We have our 100th reviewer! **Tuume, **PM me with what you want your one-shot to be focused on! =]

**Disclaimer; I don't own Warriors, never will.**

* * *

"We're here!"

"Home!"

Pounce and Whisker wasted no time racing ahead, barreling into the Horseplace at full speed.

"Wait a moment!" Hazel called out them, but didn't bother to chase after. Birdclaw let out a small purr, and Hazel sighed.

"Let them have fun," Birdclaw meowed.

"They should be tired out from all this traveling," she chuckled. "One day they're going to wonder how they hadn't run out of energy by now."

"You act as if you're so old," Birdclaw laughed. "You're not any older than I am, and I'd still be a young warrior in ThunderClan."

"Being a mother can do that to you," she laughed softly.

Birdclaw had to admit that she had missed the Horseplace. It was a place where she had belonged; and the only place, really. Though, as tempted as she was to stop and catch a few mice, she immidiately turned to Hazel.

"I'm going ahead," she said. "You, Icefur and the kits stay here."

"Wait," her relieved expression changed to one of concern. "What do you mean, going ahead? We all made this trip together."

"I'll be back," she insisted. "I'm going ahead to check WindClan territory for any sign of Cedartail. We can't all go, or a patrol would find us in a second."

Hazel didn't answer for a moment, as if she were going to argue. Then, she nodded.

"Alright. You know more about these Clans than I do. I trust you."

Birdclaw paused for a moment at those words; 'I trust you'. But she had no time to dwell on them, and quickly departed.

---

It was strange, she had to admit, carelessly stepping over boundaries that she had been raised to respect. WindClan scent overwhelmed her, and her instincts told her to turn back. However, she pressed on; she wasn't going to give up on her friend now, not after they had all come this far to find him.

Reluctant to give herself away, but unsure how else she was going to locate the tom in such unfamiliar territory, Birdclaw flattened herself to the ground and parted her jaws.

"_Cedartail!" _

She pressed herself closer to the ground, waiting for the sounds of approaching cats. Someone had to have heard her. If she was going to be taken prisoner in order to find Cedartail, that's what she would do.

Suddenly, the sound of pawsteps coming over the hill reached her ears. She wasn't going to cower when she was found. She stood tall, and came face to face with a single she-cat. The cat leapt back, back arching and hissing immidiately.

"Who are you?" She demanded. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Birdclaw," she began, "I'm looking for my friend, if he's been here."

"Birdclaw? That's a Clan name," her eyes suddenly widened. "Are you from ThunderClan?"

"Never mind that," she avoided answering. "Have you seen a tom named Cedartail?"

The she-cat froze, and then straightened up, her threatening demeanor fading.

"What do you want with him?"

"He's my friend, have you seen him?" She asked eagerly. "You have, haven't you?"

"He's on a mission," she reported. "A vital one, in fact. He made my mentor and I swear not to reveal it."

"But I'm his friend," she insisted. "You don't understand. He would want me to know, we're - we're supposed to be on it together."

"Are you, now?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Yes," she kept up the lie, hoping it would fool this she-cat. "He went ahead, but I'm supposed to be with him. Please, you have to tell me where he went."

"You're his friend?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yes," she repeated. "He's a brown tabby tom, blind. He's from your Clan, WindClan. His father was Runningstar. Do you believe me now?"

The last part almost caught in her throat. She always struggled to get out that name.

"I suppose you'd have to be his friend to know that," she decided. "Or be of WindClan, and you clearly aren't. I'm Tansyfur, by the way. He went into ThunderClan territory."

"What?" She gasped. "Wait, why?"

"I told you where he went," she meowed. "I can't give anything else away. I've got to get back to camp; I'd advise you to get out of WindClan territory soon. If a patrol catches you, they won't ask questions."

Birdclaw turned away, and wasted no time.

---

"You have to stay here."

"No."

Birdclaw resisted a hiss of frustration, and resorted to digging her claws into the ground of the Horseplace.

"Hazel, you _have _to," she went on. "Who's going to watch the kits?"

"We'll all go."

"It's dangerous!" She cried. "You don't understand. There's a _war _going on, Hazel. Cats die. If we're caught on our way to ThunderClan, there's a good chance we won't get out unscathed."

"All the more reason for me to go with you," she went on. "We'll leave the kits here, they're old enough to realize when they need to stay put."

"No, Hazel," she sighed, pacing. "You don't understand."

"Then explain!" Hazel returned. "You've only told me it's dangerous. Don't _you _understand? I'm not afraid!"

"You don't understand how badly you could be hurt!" She shot back.

"It wouldn't be the first time, Birdclaw!" Hazel cried back, and this shut Birdclaw's mouth.

_She can't come, _she insisted mentally. _No._

"Look," she began again. "Icefur and I will leave, and we'll find Cedartail and come back. You won't miss anything."

Hazel waited a moment, as if she were weighing her options.

"And if it gets too dangerous," She spoke, still staring her down with silvery-blue eyes hard with promise. "You'll leave?"

She sighed. "Yes, we'll leave. And we'll come straight back here."

Hazel stood still for a moment, and then darted forward, placing a swift lick beside Birdclaw's ear. "At least be quick about it."

---

Traveling across the moor was simple, in Icefur's eyes. However, Birdclaw seemed on edge the entire time, moving swiftly and keeping close to the borders, which practically overwhelmed her with their scent. She kept low, as if they were in danger. Perhaps they were, and she just didn't realize it.

But more than Icefur hoped that they were not, she hoped that they would soon be together again. The she-cat and her kits had stayed behind, something that Icefur hadn't really understood. Why were they always splitting up lately? They couldn't just stay together? The she-cat and Birdclaw had even fought before they had left, or at least slightly. Neither had seemed happy, but it had ended seemingly well.

Suddenly, Birdclaw dropped to the ground, staring over a nearby hill. Icefur crouched as well, waiting and watching, expecting to see something come over the mound of earth. However, nothing did, and after a few moments Birdclaw stood and resumed her quick pace.

Icefur got up as well, and a bit perplexed, followed closely.


	37. Chapter Thirty Six

This chapter moves a little fast, but the story is picking up, so it has to.

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything! Really, that's not far from the truth. Anything. **

* * *

_I have tried to help you, Rainpelt, and I give you one last chance. Move quickly, for your inaction is about to be paid for._

Rainpelt jumped to his feet, startled. He couldn't even close his eyes without the booming voice shouting throughout his mind. It was clearly that of Riverstar; but what was he supposed to do? He had already begun his journey.

Yes, Rainpelt had begun his journey back. Skinny and lonely, he was closer to the Horseplace than ever. He desperately needed rest, but every time he tried to close his eyes, Riverstar's message thundered in his head. It was as if the ancient cat was still angry, which he probably was, and would not accept anything but all of Rainpelt's efforts; even if that meant he went hungry and exhausted.

_Your inaction is about to be paid for, _he contemplated. _What does he mean by that?_

He couldn't figure it out. He knew Riverstar meant his inaction was staying behind, refusing to follow the group as the ancient leader seemed to have expected him to. But what did he mean by saying it was about to be paid for?

_Whatever he's talking about, _he thought, _it can't be too late to fix it. I'm heading back now. I'll be at the Horseplace soon. That's got to mean something._

But would it, to Riverstar? And to whatever was about to be paid for?

---

"But the kits…"

Cedartail immidiately dropped to the ground, scurrying into the nearest pile of leaves. It was a ridiculous hiding spot, but with nearly every leaf from the ThunderClan trees on the ground, it was also efficient. He hadn't expected a patrol at this time…

"They have Clovertail."

"But she's…she's so…"

"Sad."

There was a silence, and Cedartail realized that the two speaking cats had stopped moving. This didn't sound like a patrol at all.

"They'll be okay," the tom spoke up again. "They have to be."

"But you heard what Dawnstar said about Elmkit!"

"Clovertail will never let it happen," he assured her. "She's an intelligent cat, you know. She'll think of something."

"But will it be soon enough?"

"Whitepelt," he meowed more firmly. "Have faith. It will be alright. It has to be."

"Just because it has to be doesn't mean it will!"

"I've already been an awful father once!" He suddenly cried. "I can't do it again, Whitepelt. I can't die without knowing my kits will be okay; I _have _to believe Clovertail will keep them safe. Birdclaw didn't deserve the kind of father she was given, and I won't leave these three without being sure they'll be okay."

_Birdclaw? _His mind sparked. _Birdclaw? This is…this tom, he's Birdclaw's father?_

With a tense inhale, Cedartail suddenly stood, revealing himself and shaking the leaves from his pelt.

"You know Birdclaw?" He burst, unable to refrain. The two cats let out a combined sound of shock, one of them stumbling back through the leaf litter.

"Who are you?" The tom suddenly hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Wait!" He rushed to explain. "Please, don't give me away. I overheard you talking about your kits, and you mentioned a cat named Birdclaw. Do you know her?"

"She's my daughter," he snapped. "Now, care to explain why you've been spying on us?"

"She's been gone for awhile, hasn't she?" He kept going, ignoring the question. "You haven't known where she was?"

"Who are you?" The she-cat repeated angrily.

"I know her," he rambled on. "I'm her friend, Cedartail. She's been traveling with me!"

"You know where Birdclaw is?" The tom's anger seemed to be fading, turning to interest and curiosity.

"Sort of," he continued. "I left the group for awhile, to come back to WindClan -"

He stopped abruptly, realizing that might not have been the best thing to say to two cats on ThunderClan territory.

"You're from WindClan?" The she-cat hissed.

"Wait," The tom meowed to her. "You say you know Birdclaw, right? Is she somewhere safe?"

"Yes, if she hasn't moved on yet," he confirmed.

"If I asked you to take three kits to her, would you do it?"

"Addertail!" The she-cat, Whitepelt, gasped.

"It might work!" He answered determinedly, then spoke again to Cedartail. "I'm Addertail, and this is my mate, Whitepelt. Our kits, they're half-Clan. Dawnstar is going to have one of them killed, so that the other two can each go to one Clan. Whitepelt and I are sentenced to die as well."

"Addertail!" Whitepelt meowed in a warning tone, but was ignored.

"If you can get them somewhere safe," he went on. "I'd be forever grateful, and…and I could go to StarClan knowing that my kits are safe."

Cedartail contemplated this for a moment. Dawnstar was killing kits and her own warriors? This was not the sort of thing that had been going on when he had left WindClan.

"So, Dawnstar…" he began slowly. "She's going to kill you both?"

"Yes," Addertail answered, much more calmly than a cat awaiting death should have. "One of our kits, too."

"And you're Birdclaw's parents?"

"No," Whitepelt spoke up this time. "Addertail is her father, but I'm not her mother."

Cedartail, though mildly confused and a bit more than mildly curious, chose to leave the topic alone.

_So these kits are Birdclaw's half-siblings, _he thought.

"I'll do it."

"Alright," Addertail began eagerly.

"No," Whitepelt cut in suddenly. "What if you're caught? Can you...you can't -"

She stopped herself abruptly, and Cedartail realized what the problem was. For a moment, he was surprised that it hadn't fazed Addertail.

"Yes, I'm blind," he confirmed. "But that doesn't mean I can't help. I know my way to this place, and I promise I can get the kits to safety."

There was a tense silence, and Whitepelt sighed.

"Okay," she agreed reluctantly.

"Once the kits are there," Cedartail went on. "You two can join us. No one has to die."

"I don't know about us," Addertail put in reluctantly. "But we can get our kits to you."

"You're certain this will work?" Whitepelt asked.

"If you can get the kits to me," he responded, "I can get them to a safe place."

"We'll do it," Addertail answered, and this time, Whitepelt did not object.

* * *

Review? =D


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven

**Disclaimer; I don't own Warriors, nor have I ever claimed to.**

* * *

"An invading patrol?"

The young warrior nodded, the other two cats behind him agreeing. Eaglestar's tail lashed.

"You're sure?"

"I don't know what else it could be," the tom went on. "We scented something strange around the border. It trailed all the way from RiverClan's direction to ThunderClan."

"RiverClan?" He inquired. "You're certain it wasn't them?"

"It didn't smell very much like them, Eaglestar."

Nowadays, even the kits of WindClan knew RiverClan scent at first sniff. There were always a few RiverClan warriors wandering around camp; it was something the Clan had grown used to. If his warrior was fairly certain that this foreign scent did not belong to the other Clan, there was very little chance that he was wrong.

"Then we warn Reedstar," he decided. "And prepare for battle."

---

A dark tabby was being followed by a round, disgruntled looking she-cat. The tabby kept looking over her shoulder, talking on and on though she had nothing to say.

Anything to keep the ThunderClan queen busy.

"How long until you kit, then?"

"It should be any day now," she meowed back. "I really should be getting back to the nursery, Clovertail."

"Just a moment," she went on, rambling again. She needed to keep the queen away from the nursery for the moment, so that Addertail and her mother would be able to steal away with her younger half-siblings.

_Just a moment more of stalling, and the kits will be safe…_

---

"They're too young."

"They have to try."

Whitepelt gave a heavy sigh before nudging her straggling kit forward. The brown tabby was still there, tail folded neatly over his paws.

"I'm Bouncekit!" One piped up excitedly. Whitepelt couldn't help but glow. The kits had just begun talking, and since then, Bouncekit hadn't stopped. "This is my sister, Snowkit, and my brother Elmkit!"

"Hello there," Cedartail purred. "I'm Cedartail."

"Why are his eyes funny?" Elmkit whispered quietly. The only tom of the litter was his mother's little shy one.

"He's blind, Elmkit," Addertail answered plainly. "He's going to take you on an adventure."

"Adventure?" Bouncekit and Snowkit said in unison.

"Yes," Cedartail agreed, sounding enthused. He probably wasn't nearly as excited as he sounded, but he was putting on a good show for the kits, and for that Whitepelt was grateful. "It's a game, actually. But there are some rules."

Bouncekit huffed at this, but Snowkit piped up.

"What are they?"

"Time to go," Addertail whispered in her ear. Whitepelt's heart dropped at the thought of leaving her kits, but she knew it had to be done.

"Alright," she sighed, then spoke up before Cedartail could answer. "Kits, we'll see you soon, okay?"

"Where are you going?" Elmkit asked first, hurrying to his mother's leg.

"Nowhere far," she nuzzled him quickly. "We'll be back, I promise."

"You've got to win the game first," Cedartail interjected. "Don't you want to know the rules?"

As the tom distracted their kits, Whitepelt and Addertail slipped away. Cedartail was probably wondering why they had not insisted on coming along, but he had taken it in stride. They couldn't leave, or everyone would know that they had taken the kits.

To give their kits more time to escape, they would have to distract their Clans with their lives.

---

"There's only three rules. Number one; we have to move fast. If you get tired, let me know, but there's no stopping. Number two; Addertail and Whitepelt will catch up with us at the end. Number three; if I tell you to hide, you have to do it and be very, very quiet. Got it?"

All three kits mewed their agreements.

"Alright," Cedartail began as they walked. "Until we get to the end, I've got a story for you. Want to hear it?"

"Yes, yes!" One kit quickly answered eagerly, the little voice sounding like Bouncekit. The other she-cat, Snowkit, agreed less enthusiastically, and the little tom merely meowed a single 'okay'.

"Okay then," he began. "Once, there was a young tom named…Oak. He wanted to grow up to be a great hunter and fighter, but his family didn't think he could."

"But why?" Bouncekit interupted.

"He was different from them," he stated, and surprisingly, he received no further questions. The kits seemed to find this to be a suitable answer. "One night, he snuck away and found a different place to live. It was full of warm bedding and plump mice; but it was taken by a different tom named Rain. Rain was very mad, because his family also thought he was too different to be any good. However, he let Oak stay with him.

Oak and Rain were soon quite good friends. Then, two more cats came along; she-cats named Bird and Ice. Oak was happy to have more friends, but Rain didn't like sharing his food or shelter, or Oak.

Then one day, Oak had a dream that told him he had to return to his family, to save them from a horrible danger. When he told Rain he had to leave, Rain was very angry."

"What happened?" Bouncekit could no longer refrain from interrupting. "Did they fight?"

"They did," he went on. "Rain told Oak that they were never really friends, and Oak decided he would leave."

"Why would Rain say that, though?" Elmkit piped up for once. "That's not nice of him."

"I don't think I like Rain," Snowkit pouted.

"Now, wait," Cedartail warned them as they continued along. The story was working perfectly; the kits were so enthralled by it that they hardly noticed if they were growing tired. "Rain wasn't so bad, you have to give him a chance. As Oak was traveling, he decided that he would go back after he had saved his family. They needed him, but once they were safe, he wanted to find Rain and make sure he had forgiven him, so that they could be friends again."

Suddenly, Cedartail stopped.

"What happened, Cedartail?" Bouncekit prodded. "Keep telling the story!"

"Did Oak ever find Rain?" Snowkit squeaked.

"Quiet," he meowed seriously, holding out his tail to halt the eager three. "Hurry, the three of you; hide in the leaves. Make sure you can't be seen, and don't make a sound."

Something was rustling nearby, he could have sworn…

---

A black tom was seated near the den that was normally occupied by Dawnstar. A white she-cat was standing before him, eyes and words pleading.

"Darkstar," she begged. "I've done my best to serve you and my Clan my entire life. You knew me as a kit, as an apprentice. You can't let her do this."

With a sigh, the ShadowClan leader answered.

"Whitepelt, Dawnstar and I do what we must. These are times when we cannot afford the risk of traitors."

"I am not a traitor!" She snapped. "I want safety for my kits!"

He sighed once more, watching the she-cat carefully. This cat, who he had watched grow into one of his skilled warriors, throwing it away. Trading it all for a ThunderClan tom, and now trying to escape her punishment by attempting to sneak her kits away. With slight sadness betrayed in his eyes, the tom responded.

"I'm sorry, Whitepelt; but I can't give you that."

After all, it was only a matter of time.

---

"How dare you!"

Cedartail was suddenly thrown to the side, skidding across the ground. He hurried to his paws, but another blow sent him sprawling forward, his entire sense of the world thrown off balance.

"Thought you could steal from ThunderClan, did you?"

He recognized that voice. The memory of her was very, very faint, but he had heard that voice before. It was at the only Gathering he had ever attended, as a new apprentice.

"Dawnstar," he choked out, a paw suddenly pressing on his throat.

"You know me," she chuckled bitterly. "Well? Who are you? Care to explain what you're doing, stealing kits from ThunderClan?"

Instead of contemplating an answer, he began judging from where her paw was, and what he could do from there. If he was right, she was positioned directly over him, and that meant he knew he would be able to get in one good blow.

"Found them, Dawnstar," another she-cat's voice reported. The sound of one of the kits suddenly squealing almost broke his concentration.

"No!" It was Bouncekit. "I want to win the game, leave me alone!"

"My name is Cedartail," he hissed, raising back his paw, readying his only chance. "Warrior of WindClan."

With that, he lashed out, striking his target. Dawnstar let out a furious hiss of pain and surprise, and her weight almost stumbled back; _almost._

There was a sharp, intense pain and pressure around his throat, and Cedartail's four senses died away.


	39. Chapter Thirty Eight

This chapter is painfully short, but has an ending you should all enjoy =]

**Disclaimer; come on, you know by now. I don't own anything.**

_

* * *

_

_I __made it. _

Panting, hungry, and with his bad hind leg throbbing worse than ever, Rainpelt stumbled into the Horseplace.

"Rainpelt!" Pounce's voice called, and he looked up to see the young tom on a pile of golden bedding. "I thought you didn't like us anymore!"

The kit's voice was matter-of-fact, and even excited; not assuming or angry. Rainpelt let out a small chuckle of both relief to be back, and relief that he was no longer alone.

"No," he managed. "That wasn't it."

"Rainpelt?" Hazel's voice called, and he spotted her rushing across the Horseplace. "Rainpelt, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for all of you," he explained. "Where's Birdclaw and Icefur?"

"They went off to find Cedartail," she explained. "Come here, I'll get you a mouse. You look starved."

He _was _starved. But he had catered to himself first for long enough.

"You haven't found him yet?" He asked with concern.

"No," she answered. "Birdclaw said he went off into ThunderClan territory, so -"

"ThunderClan territory?" Rainpelt gaped. "What is he, mouse-brained?"

"You all find it so absurd," she turned to face him again. "I don't understand it! That's where he is, and they went to find him. Birdclaw reacted just like you; what's so awful about this ThunderClan territory?"

_Great StarClan, what's he doing? _He thought quickly. Without answering her question, he replied, "I've got to go."

"Wait," she insisted. "Let me at least catch you a mouse! You look exhausted!"

"There's no time," he managed, hurrying back the way he had come.

If Cedartail was in ThunderClan territory, that was where he was going.

---

_He's got to be around here somewhere…_

Birdclaw moved quickly, keeping near the edge of territory. She couldn't risk going too far in to her old lands, and she was on the trail of Cedartail's scent.

_Come on, come on…_

With Icefur hurrying behind, she hit a dead end in her search.

"Fox-dung!" She hissed, reaching the stream between WindClan and ThunderClan. "This is too far -"

She paused, spotting something in the water. He eyes narrowed, and she approached cautiously, beckoning Icefur to follow.

"Oh no," she gasped quietly. "Oh no, oh no…"

Rushing forward, disregarding the sounds of her splashing into the stream, she grabbed the suspicious figure by the scruff, hauling it past the small boulder it had gotten wedged behind and onto the shore.

Birdclaw couldn't suppress a wail.

"Great StarClan," she cried. "It's him."

Cedartail was before them, pelt soaked, eyes half-open, bite wound lacerating his throat.

Dead.

Birdclaw stood in shock as Icefur took a hesitant step forward, sniffing the body. Her ears immidiately flattened, and she took a few quick steps backward.

Birdclaw was so horrified, she hardly noticed the uneven pawsteps sounding up ahead. However, when a cat suddenly came into view, halting just before them, her head snapped up.

"What in StarClan's name -?" Rainpelt cut himself off, blue eyes rounded and jaws still agape. His eyes were focused on the fallen body of Cedartail.

"What are you doing here?" She shook off her shock and snapped at him, pouring all of her grief into her verbal attack. "Do you see what you've done? He left on his own, and now he's _dead!"_

"Birdclaw -" For once, the tom seemed ready to talk. But now it was Birdclaw who was itching to fight.

"If you would have listened to your _StarClan-sent _dreams, none of this would have happened! Cedartail would still be alive if you weren't such a _mouse-brained, selfish _piece of _crowfood!"_

Rainpelt looked up just in time to lock eyes with Birdclaw before she slammed into him.

---

Icefur's eyes widened with horror as Birdclaw pounced on Rainpelt, sending him sprawling backwards. Quickly she had him pinned, her claws unsheathing almost immidiately. Icefur sunk to the ground as she delivered the first blow, tearing fur from Rainpelt's shoulder as he seemed to try shrinking into the very ground itself.

Her friend with the strange eyes was one of them now; the cats in her dream who did not get up. The she-cat who talked had told her to save them. To stop the fighting. But she hadn't saved him.

_Stop them. _

Icefur nearly jumped at the sound. The _sound. _It was the she-cat who spoke, and she was telling her to stop the fighting.

_Stop them now!_

Icefur launched herself from where she was crouched, charging straight into Birdclaw's side. The two of them tumbled across the ground for a moment before Icefur managed to pin Birdclaw to the leafy ground. She glanced back at Rainpelt, and found him stumbling to his paws, looking both angry, confused and even afraid. After pausing for a second, his claws unsheathed, hackles raising.

_Tell them!_

Icefur flinched at the voice again, but parted her jaws, unsure what to do. The she-cat wanted her to tell them to stop, but she didn't know how. It wasn't fair. She didn't know how!

Amidst her growing panic, she felt her tongue touch the roof of her mouth, and then dart away quickly, accompanied by a rush of breath.

Suddenly, they had stopped.

Birdclaw was no longer squirming beneath her, and Rainpelt was now frozen where he stood.

_You needed a voice, _the unseen she-cat whispered in her ear, scaring her less this time, _and so I gave you mine._

Icefur paused, looking back down at Birdclaw. Her expression had not changed; utter shock.

Icefur had spoken.

* * *

Please review!


	40. Chapter Thirty Nine

**Disclaimer; I don't own Warriors. **

* * *

The initial shock seemed to last for several seasons. Rainpelt was the first to move, turning and padding away wordlessly.

"Where are you going?" Birdclaw asked quickly, far less angry than she had been moments before.

"Away," he answered simply.

"Haven't you been away enough?" She answered, squirming out from underneath Icefur.

"What does it matter?" He chuckled bitterly. "Go back to the Horseplace, Birdclaw."

"And do what?" She snapped. "Rainpelt, come back!"

He didn't stop, and though she called for him several more times, Birdclaw did not follow.

_Why would she? _He thought. _I'm the reason our friend is dead._

He couldn't deny the truth in all that Birdclaw had said. Had he listened to his dreams, they could have all returned to the Clans together. Instead, they had separated, had come home in chunks; first Cedartail, then Birdclaw and Icefur, and finally him. It was never meant to be that way.

It took him a moment to realize that he had followed the stream, and now could see the lakeside in sight. He hadn't seen the lake in ages; not since he had nearly been swept away into it's depths as a new warrior, the night he had left RiverClan for good.

_The lake…_

He paused for a split second, and then began limping with new determination.

---

She didn't want this. Yet, at the same time, she had never wanted anything more.

_It's for my Clan, _she told herself. _For Dawnstar. Addertail did this to himself. He deserves it._

Yet, as much as Blackfur told herself that, she couldn't accept the fact that she had helped sentence Addertail to die.

"Bring forth the kit!"

Stepping forward, Blackfur placed the still tom before his mother. She pointedly looked away as she raised her head, catching the eye of Addertail instead. His leafy-green gaze was harder than she had ever seen, and though she almost wanted to flinch, she returned it with an intensity that matched before returning to the crowd.

"And now," Dawnstar began, "we send these three to StarClan. I can only hope that this young tom be given a second chance, for this fate was one he never deserved."

Many cats nodded agreement, though others were stony-faced. Blackfur watched as Dawnstar leapt down from her perch, staring at the pair carefully. Elmkit, the little tom, lie fast asleep before them; wandering throughout a poppy seed-induced dreamland, he was certain to feel no pain or fear.

"Well," Dawnstar's amber eyes blazed. "Which one of you first?"

---

Clovertail raced through the forest, following the faint scent trail, kicking up leaves behind her.

_Great StarClan, _she prayed. _Where is he? What happened to him?_

Her job had been to distract ThunderClan's only queen while her parents slipped away with the three kits, delivering them to a tom named Cedartail. All had gone as planned, until Addertail and Whitepelt had returned, and the other queen went into labor shortly after. With another nursing queen about to be ready for kits, Dawnstar decided the time was right to kill the two and their single tom kit.

It had not gone well when all three kits had been discovered missing.

Blackfur and a patrol had been sent out to find trails, and they had done so efficiently. They had brought back the kits; but Clovertail had to find Cedartail before she could do anything about it.

"Cedartail?" She called frantically. "Cedartail, where -?"

Bursting through the trees, Clovertail froze. A moment later, she unsheathed her claws and let out a threatening hiss.

One cat jumped away, responding similarly with a long hiss and fur standing on end. But the other, a white she-cat, merely stood, back facing her, unfazed. A moment later, the she-cat turned her head and caught Clovertail's eye.

She was speechless.

Before she could manage words, she was tackled to the ground, rolling through a thick pile of leaves and receiving a vigorous nuzzling. She almost couldn't hear over the sound of her own purring, finally managing to shove herself to her paws.

"Icefur," she meowed, eyes wide, pacing around the white she-cat. "I thought you were dead, I thought you were dead all this time!"

"Who are you?" The other she-cat suddenly made herself known, stepping closer. Her fur had flattened and her claws were sheathed, but she still seemed on edge.

"My name's Clovertail," she introduced herself. "What are you doing with my sister?"

The mostly black cat halted, head tipping ever so slightly to the side.

"Icefur has a sister?"

Clovertail nodded. "I thought she was dead all this time she's been gone. Who are you? Have you been with her all along?"

"I'm Birdclaw," she nodded. "I found her living in an old Twoleg home. She's been with me ever since."

Suddenly, Icefur came between them, touching noses briefly with Clovertail, and then turning to do the same to Birdclaw. Then, she paused, taking a seat and wrapping her tail around her paws. She made a slight motion towards Birdclaw, and Clovertail sighed and laughed.

"Alright, then," she meowed, moving forward and leaning in. Birdclaw immidiately pulled back, but after her initial reaction, her eyes darted towards Icefur and she returned the gesture, the two of them touching noses and stepping away.

"How did you know she wanted us to do that?" Birdclaw asked after a moment.

Clovertail shrugged. "I've always found it pretty easy to understand her."

Suddenly, it occurred to her that she was not here to reunite with her littermate. Addertail, Whitepelt and Elmkit were still in grave danger.

"Have you seen a brown tabby around here?" She asked them quickly. "I'm looking for him. Cedartail?"

Birdclaw's reaction made her heart sink.

"Clovertail, you said, right?" She spoke slowly and waited for a nod. "Cedartail's a friend ours. He…we just found him. He's…gone."

"Dead?" She meowed fearfully. Birdclaw nodded, motioning over towards the stream. A damp body was laid neatly beside the bank. "Oh no. He was your friend?"

She nodded.

"He was helping our mother," she motioned between her and Icefur. Icefur suddenly perked up, paying close attention. "Yes, Mother." She noted to Icefur before continuing. "My mother and her mate are about to be killed, and one of their kits. Cedartail was sneaking them away."

"They're about to be killed?" Birdclaw asked with surprise.

"Yes," she nodded. "But if Cedartail's dead, there's nothing we can do."

"Why not?" She meowed quickly. "If Cedartail was willing to help, I am too."

Clovertail paused for a moment, then turned towards the direction of camp.

"Alright," she settled. After all, there was nothing to lose. "Let's go. We've got no time to waste."


	41. Chapter Forty

**Disclaimer; I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

Ripples danced across the clear layer of water, hiding the true depth of the lake. His face reflected back at him, eyes matching the color of the water.

"Are you happy now, Riverstar?" He choked out. "_I _didn't pay for my mistakes, _Cedartail _did. Is that what you wanted?"

He closed his eyes, not wanting to stare into his reflection any longer.

_I can pay for what I did now._

The thought had been crossing his mind ever since he had laid eyes on the lake. It would be fitting; near-drowning had brought him to find Cedartail, and now it could bring him to find him again.

Only this time, it wouldn't be _near_-drowning.

Opening his eyes, he took a hesitant step into the water. It skirted around his paw, mud cupping around the pads. He took another limp, bringing his back leg into the lake. One more had the tip of his crippled back leg touching the surface.

_It's my fault he's dead. I can make it up to everyone now._

He took another step, bringing himself farther into the water. Another had the water rippling at his belly fur. He took one more, and suddenly the muddy ground fell away. He slipped, letting out a single yowl before falling forward, splashing unprepared beneath the surface. Water rushed through his nostrils and down his throat, frantic bubbles racing towards the surface. He twisted, making his own, pitiful attempt at swimming alongside them. The blue-white surface of the water got farther every second, all of his efforts proving to be in vain as the dark blue of the lake began to close in around him.

Drowning had been his plan; but now that it was in action, every instinct screamed in protest.

Suddenly, the quickly fading whiteness of the surface was blocked by a shadowy figure. Something clamped around Rainpelt's scruff, and slowly he began to ascend. Vision spotting and chest tight with need for oxygen, Rainpelt was already slipping in and out of consciousness, and the rapidly approaching surface didn't register in his mind until he suddenly broke it.

His first breath of air was clumsy and water-logged. Water spilled from his jaws as he sputtered, still partially blinded and half-conscious. He felt mud first, and then pebbles as he was dragged onto the shore.

"What are you doing?" A voice snapped, but it sounded far away to Rainpelt. "_Trying_ to get yourself killed?"

Blinking hard to clear his eyes from water and remaining spots, he shook his head and propped himself up to see who was speaking.

He found himself staring into a pair of very familiar blue eyes.

"Troutclaw!" He sputtered, hurrying to his paws and stumbling.

"What are you doing here?" The tom inquired roughly. "I thought you had left!"

"Why should I answer you?" He retorted, backing up a few pawsteps.

"Oh, I don't know," he answered, soaked tail lashing once. "Maybe because I just saved your life!"

"Why?" He snapped. Troutclaw narrowed his eyes.

"What, you would rather I had let you drown?" He asked. When Rainpelt hesitated in answering, his eyes widened again. "What were you _doing?"_

"I've gotta go," he meowed quickly, turning away and limping quickly up the bank. He stumbled, exhausted, and before he could right himself, felt fur against his flank.

"You can't just run away now," Troutclaw meowed, his tone still rough, but not angry. "You can't even walk."

"Why don't you leave me alone?" He snapped. "Why did you even save me to begin with?"

Troutclaw paused before answering, a pair of accusing and a pair of thoughtful eyes locked.

"I don't know," he settled, snorting. "I wasn't just going to watch a cat die."

"I wouldn't have saved you," he admitted suddenly, angry tone slipping away. Troutclaw shrugged.

"I didn't realize it was you until I was halfway down," he confessed. "Maybe I would have let you go, too."

"Troutclaw!"

Rainpelt peered past the tom and spotted where the voice had come from. Coming down the bank was another face he had long forgotten.

"Come here, Minnowpool!"

Rainpelt spotted the creamy brown she-cat hurrying closer, narrowing her blue eyes at him.

"Rainpelt?" She gaped. "What are you doing here? It's been so long!"

"It was about to be longer," Troutclaw proclaimed. "He was going to drown himself!"

Suddenly, a yowl split through the air, and Troutclaw was tackled backwards onto the pebbles. Rainpelt leapt to his paws, stumbling and wincing as he landed on his bad back leg.

Pinning the RiverClan warrior to the ground was Birdclaw.

Another long hiss caught his attention, and he turned around quickly to find a strange cat standing beside Icefur, dark tabby fur standing on end and jaws curled back in a snarl. Minnowpool had taken a similar stance, and the two of them looked about to pounce.

"Wait!" He cried, confused and not wanting a fight. "Birdclaw, get off of him!"

"Why?" She snapped. "I thought he was -!"

"He's not going to hurt anyone," Rainpelt interupted, sending a warning glare at Troutclaw. "Right?"

The other tom snorted, grumbling some sort of agreement. Birdclaw stepped off hesitantly, tensing a little as Troutclaw quickly rolled to his feet.

"What about her?" Minnowpool hissed. "She's a ShadowClan warrior!"

"And if I am?" The mysterious cat snapped. "Go back to your side of the lake, fish-breath!

"This is _WindClan's _section of shore," Troutclaw snarled. "Then again, Darkstar's been hiding in Dawnstar's shadow for so long, I wouldn't be surprised if he's forgotten how to teach his warriors proper boundaries!"

The she-cat lunged forward, but Minnowpool met her halfway. The two of them tussled for only a second longer before Birdclaw dove in the center, breaking them up.

"We have more important things to do, Clovertail!" She snapped, and the dark tabby stared for a moment before nodding. "Rainpelt, are you coming?"

"Where?" He asked, feeling confused.

"We've got to go to ThunderClan camp," she elaborated. "There's unfinished business for us."

"We don't have enough cats to carry the kits," Clovertail pointed out in a hushed tone. "There's no way to explain it to Icefur, and he's not fast enough."

His fur bristled at the comment, knowing it was directed at him.

"Then we need a third cat," Birdclaw contemplated.

"Minnowpool," Rainpelt suddenly interupted. He didn't know exactly what Birdclaw and the other she-cat were talking about, but if they needed a quick cat, he figured he might be able to get them some exta help. "You'll help, won't you?"

"_Help_, a ShadowClan cat?" The she-cat's nose wrinkled.

"It's not about Clans," Birdclaw shook her head in annoyance. "We have to go, now! Lives of kits are in danger!"

Minnowpool twitched her whiskers in thought, and then answered.

"It's in ThunderClan camp, you say?"

Birdclaw and Clovertail both nodded.

"I'll do it," she nodded. "Troutclaw, keep going. If nothing else, I get an inside look at an enemy camp."

Clovertail visibly tensed, but made no objections.

"Then let's hurry up!" Birdclaw hurried up the shore, getting farther away with every bound. "Rainpelt, go back to the Horseplace! We'll meet you there soon!"

For once, he didn't argue. Troutclaw unsheathed his claws as he watched his sibling leave.

"Be careful!" He called after her. The two of them exchanged a somewhat awkward glance, before Rainpelt turned away.

"I've got to get going," he explained. "Thanks for saving me, I guess."

"I'd say 'anytime'," he answered, "but I'm not sure how true that is."

Rainpelt chuckled once, aware of the tom watching him as he limped further and further away.

"Hey!" Troutclaw suddenly called. "Are you coming back to the Clan, now that you've decided to show up again?"

Rainpelt shrugged from his distance away. "Maybe," he called back.

As he vanished from Troutclaw's sight, he realized that for once, he had not answered that question with a venomous and immediate 'no'.

* * *

Review, please!


	42. Chapter Forty One

**Disclaimer; You know. I got nothin'.**

* * *

"In your heart, you know you shouldn't do this. At least spare Elmkit."

Addertail was sure that his speech, which he had only just drawn to a conclusion, had made little to no effect on the life of he and Whitepelt. Yet, he hoped that his plea had touched Dawnstar in some way, and that she would at least consider sparing their kit.

"A compelling speech, Addertail," the gray she-cat meowed, almost genuinely. "But punishments are punishments, and what have you learned if I don't follow through with them?"

She leapt down from her perch, her amber eyes burning brightly. With horror, he realized her fiery gaze was rested on the soundly sleeping tom between them.

"No," he heard Whitepelt whisper, and felt her tense beside him. Before he could make any move to stop his mate, she leapt forward.

Dawnstar was taken by surprise, and the entire two Clans erupted into gasps and cries. Whitepelt managed to pin the leader for a split second, but his mate was meant for speed and agility, not strength. Dawnstar flipped her suddenly, but the white she-cat squirmed out from beneath the other's weight. Hope suddenly swelled in his chest as she turned and made a mad dash through the crowd.

"Take Elmkit!" She cried to him, and Addertail realized that her escape was not only a fantastic stroke of luck, but a distraction for he and Elmkit. He bent down and snatched up the little tom, turning to dash in the other direction. A sudden yowl of pain froze him, and he turned over his shoulder.

Whitepelt's form, fleeing freely moments before, was limp and dangling in the jaws of another cat, her throat stained bright red.

He caught a pair of green eyes, and nearly dropped his son in a mixture of horror and shock.

"Nice work, Blackfur!" Dawnstar announced, and suddenly he was slammed into. Elmkit dropped from his jaws, and the heavy weight of two ThunderClan warriors pinned him to the ground.

"And now," Dawnstar approached the young tom, who was splayed just out of his reach, "I regret to say that it is your turn, little kit."

Suddenly, a shape streaked through camp, snatching up Elmkit and dashing off without stopping. Addertail's eyes widened, and he realized who it was.

"Clovertail!" He cried. _I knew she wouldn't let anything happen to them, I knew it!_

A yowl from the nursery caught everyone's attention, and another shape tore through camp, this one he did not recognize. As the cat passed, he caught the faint scent of fish and reeds. Someone cried out 'RiverClan!' and cats began racing frantically. Dawnstar cried out for order, but her meows were drown out by the panic of a surprise attack.

Finally, a last shape emerged, and this one took a turn and leapt upon the Highrock before following the others.

"As a warning, Dawnstar," the she-cat hissed triumphantly, her stolen kit held still beneath a gentle paw. "You may want to have a few apprentices seal up that back entrance to the nursery. After all, _any_ ThunderClan cat would know how to sneak in."

Then, she snatched up her kit again; Bouncekit, he recognized, and raced off through the shocked crowd.

The same green eyes, the same single, white paw and tail-tip.

Birdclaw.

With a start, he shoved the stunned warriors off of him and followed suit.

---

"Oh, no…oh, Rainpelt, what happened?"

He nestled Cedartail's body into the golden bedding, having dug a rather large pit for it. Now, he was shoveling the piles back over it, to cover up his friend as best as he could.

"You'll have to get the whole story from Birdclaw," he answered quietly. "I'm not sure exactly what he was doing."

"Birdclaw," Hazel suddenly piped up. "Oh no, Birdclaw's still out there!"

Rushing past her two kits, who were huddled near each other and watching the burial with wide eyes, Hazel darted for the exit.

"Hazel, wait!" He cried, but made no attempt to chase her. He wasn't fast enough; and besides, he had a responsibility. Last time he had left Cedartail, the young tom had met an untimely death. He wasn't going to leave his burial unfinished.

---

Hazel dashed across the grass as fast as she could, coming to a halt only when she spotted several shapes rushing in her direction. Moments later she could make them out; five cats, three of which holding bundles in their mouths. After a few more seconds of waiting, she could see that both Birdclaw and Icefur were part of the group.

"Oh, thank you," she sighed, unsure who she was even thanking. "Birdclaw!"

After a few more moments of kneading her paws into the ground, the group caught up to her. Birdclaw gave her a quick nuzzle, but the small creature she was carrying prevented her from speaking.

"Is that - those are kits?" Hazel's eyes widened. "Oh, we need to get back to the Horseplace, in that case!"

She didn't recognize three of the cats, but figured it was safe to lead them back if Icefur and Birdclaw were already traveling with them. Within no time, they were surrounded by golden bedding and scuttling mice.

"You made it," Rainpelt looked up at them as they entered. "Now, care to explain what's going on?"

A far off yowl interupted them, and Birdclaw turned immidiately. She, followed closely by the dark tabby, hurried out of the Horseplace, returning a moment later.

"ThunderClan warriors," she reported. "And ShadowClan. Headed straight this way."

"They'll have to go through WindClan territory," Rainpelt noted. "But what did you _do_, leading two whole Clans full of warriors here?"

"I can get help," a light brown she-cat spoke up suddenly. "RiverClan and WindClan."

"If you're quick," Birdclaw answered, and she nodded before taking off. Birdclaw turned back towards Rainpelt. "There's not much time to explain just yet. Cedartail was helping these three kits when he was killed, and I couldn't just let him die in vain. We've got to keep them safe."

"I can stall them," the dark tabby she-cat also put in. "I'm not sure for how long."

"Do it," Birdclaw told her, and she was next to leave. Then, she turned towards the ginger and white tom, who was standing protectively over the three young kits. "Addertail, this is Hazel. Hazel, this is my father, Addertail."

Hazel's eyes widened for a moment, and the tom dipped his head in greeting.

"You can trust her with the kits," Birdclaw meowed. "Hazel, can you help take them into the rafters?"

She nodded, picking one up by the scruff. He was surprisingly limp, and she narrowed her eyes in concern.

"He's been given herbs to keep him asleep," Addertail answered her look. "I'll follow you."

With the other two with him, she turned and padded towards the golden piles that would lead into the rafters, motioning for her own sons to follow.

---

"Stop!"

The dark gray she-cat at the front of the group held out her tail, halting their progress.

"Clovertail," she growled. "Well? Where are they?"

"The kits and Addertail?" She answered. "I think you already know. Turn around and go home, Dawnstar. There's no use fighting over a few stragglers in your own Clan."

"We can't afford to have traitors!" She snapped. "A traitor in ThunderClan is _always _punished!"

"Addertail is not a traitor!" She growled. "And the kits are just that; kits! They're innocent!"

"Only one will have to pay for his parent's mistakes," she went on, as if that explained everything. Suddenly, a though occurred to Clovertail.

"Where is Whitepelt?" She demanded.

"She's done her part," Dawnstar responded, and Clovertail's heart sunk.

_No, _she thought. _Don't tell me…_

"You've killed her already," Clovertail murmured.

"She paid the price for her actions," Dawnstar stated simply, unsheathing her claws. "And now it's time that the rest of you did."

With a yowl, ThunderClan and ShadowClan charged.


	43. Chapter Forty Two

**Disclaimer; same old. **

* * *

Birdclaw's blood ran cold when she heard the series of yowls and caterwauls.

"Pounce, Whisker!" She called up into the rafters. "You two are in charge of the younger three, got it?"

"Okay," Pounce shakily replied, Whisker merely nodding.

"Are you ready to fight?" She turned and looked at Hazel, Icefur and Rainpelt. Hazel nodded a bit nervously, while Rainpelt merely lashed his tail, flexing the claws on his good limbs.

Suddenly, another round of yowls split through the first, and Birdclaw hurried to the opening in the Horseplace's wall.

"She did it," Birdclaw looked over at Rainpelt in awe. "That she-cat you were with, she got RiverClan and WindClan."

A torrent of WindClan warriors were approaching from behind the two gathered Clans, while in the distance, troops of RiverClan cats were fast approaching. Before Rainpelt could respond, the first of many enemies crashed through the Horseplace entrance, Birdclaw immidiately charging down to meet them. She leapt at the nearest cat, scoring her claws across it's flank before it twisted and lashed out at her ear. She dropped down and slashed at it's belly before it hopped backwards, charging again and barreling into her.

She was confident in her own abilities to survive. It was her friends, all of them at their own disadvantages, that she was worried about.

---

Rainpelt hissed with anger as enemies passed him by. None of them seemed to view him as a worthy opponent, and his blood was boiling because of it.

"Get off!"

He caught the voice of a shouting cat and turned to see. He noticed a cat overwhelmed by warriors; the tom was pinned, three enemies standing over him menacingly. When he heard the sound of a name being called from across the Horseplace, he turned to find Troutclaw struggling to reach the other tom, but unsuccessfully. Moments later Rainpelt realized who was being attacked; Sprucepaw.

Immidiately, he began to hurry up the piles of golden bedding. Once he was high enough up, Rainpelt threw his weight into one of the neatly folded squares of it, sending the bedding tumbling down. The attackers noticed just moments before it struck them, letting out yowls of surprise and scattering.

Sprucepaw rolled to his paws and looked up with wide eyes, which only widened when he caught sight of his savior.

"Rainpelt?" He gaped.

"I owed Troutclaw," he stated simply. "Don't think too much of it."

"You're alive?" He blinked, as if Rainpelt would disappear if he closed his eyes hard enough.

"Of course," he answered. "But if you keep gaping like that, I'm not sure how long you'll be."

The other tom shook his head, turning to bound away. He paused for a moment longer.

"By the way," he finished. "I'm Sprucewhisker now."

Rainpelt nodded, about to climb back down into the fray. However, a sudden cry stopped him in his tracks.

"You!" Dawnstar's voice was caterwauling. _"Traitor!"_

He caught sight of the dark gray she-cat charging through the battle, cats hurrying out of the way of her rapid approach. Rainpelt's eyes darted ahead to spot her target; and when he did, his jaws parted slightly.

Birdclaw was rooted to the spot, eyes wide with a bit of fear, but claws unsheathed and jaws curled back in a snarl. Dawnstar flexed her claws and took a running leap.

In that moment, something flew at Birdclaw and knocked her aside. Dawnstar's claws tore at the chest of something else, her jaws closing around the upper throat of another creature. However, as soon as she had attacked, she leapt away, looking at her own work with shock. Most cats battling nearby stopped, staring at the plump she-cat with equal surprise. Rainpelt began hurrying towards where Birdclaw stood, the black she-cat rigid with horror.

"Willowfur," he heard her murmur as he approached. "You killed her."

The she-cat lying still suddenly twitched, and Dawnstar and Birdclaw both ran forward. They both stopped half-way to the she-cat, exchanging a look.

"Willowfur!" Someone else cried, and Rainpelt noticed a tom rushing forward from the battle. "StarClan, what is she doing here? Willowfur, can you hear me?"

The she-cat's eyes searched the crowd, her tail twitching almost obsessively, but she did not speak. Blood gurgled at her throat, soaking her pelt and gathering in pools on the ground.

"Oh, StarClan," the tom prodded her frantically with his muzzle. "Get up, please."

Birdclaw took a few hesitant steps forward, getting closer still. She bent down and looked closely at Willowfur, who suddenly raised her head. Birdclaw almost backed away with surprise, but Rainpelt noticed her refrain, and the dying she-cat touched noses with her.

"Willowfur," Birdclaw spoke as the other cat laid her head back down and ceased to move. "Willowfur."

She repeated the name several more times in the same, almost blank tone, while the tom laid down buried his muzzle in the dead she-cat's flank.

"Great StarClan," Dawnstar suddenly spoke in a hushed tone. "This was a horrible mistake. Forgive me, if you can."

Rainpelt had never seen the ruthless leader look so remorseful. The she-cat must have been ThunderClan; and by the looks of it, she was plump enough to be pregnant. What was a queen doing here?

"I'll kill you," Birdclaw suddenly stated, still using the same blank tone. Frankly, it frightened even him. She turned slowly to face Dawnstar. "I'll kill you!"

Birdclaw let out an earsplitting yowl and leapt at the leader.

---

The war seemed to erupt back to life, battles renewing all over. Birdclaw had no time for that. She had one goal, and it was the death of Dawnstar.

"Let it go, Birdclaw," the dark gray cat hissed as they circled. "Willowfur's death was a horrible accident."

"You were my enemy even before that," she snapped back. "But now you can be sure that _I'll _be the one to kill you."

"You'll do no such thing!"

Birdclaw was suddenly pinned from behind, and Dawnstar let out a satisfied chuckle before darting away. Squirming towards her escaping target, Birdclaw rolled and dislodged her attacker.

"Blackfur," she hissed, turning to face her mother.

"Give up, Birdclaw," she replied. "You were better off away from the Clans."

"It was my duty to return," she answered.

"And to fight against your own?" Blackfur growled.

"To help end all of this fighting," she returned. "You're blind, Blackfur. Can't you see what ThunderClan is doing to the Clans? One Clan was never meant to have so much power."

Blackfur suddenly leapt, pinning Birdclaw for a moment.

"A Clan can have as much power as it's leader can claim for it," she snarled. "Dawnstar is the greatest leader ThunderClan has ever seen. She's led us to greatness."

"She'll lead us all to destruction," she snapped back. "And the rest of you will let her."

---

Rainpelt hurried up the golden piles, back leg throbbing mercilessly. Dawnstar was bounding ahead of him, unaware of how she was being followed. She reached the rafters long before Rainpelt could, and his eyes widened with horror as she let out a menacing hiss and began approaching the kits. The three youngest, Elmkit still a bit drowsy from his induced sleep, were huddled at the far end, eyes wide and ears flattened. Whisker was next, his mother's silvery-blue eyes round with the same fear. Pounce was just in front of him, the same signs of terror evident. With the threatening leader quickly approaching, Pounce suddenly got to his feet and took a few bold steps forward. As Rainpelt reached the rafters, Dawnstar's voice reached his ears.

"Step aside, kit," she growled. "It's those three that I want."

"No!" Pounce meowed with a surprising amount of determination. "Birdclaw and Hazel told me to keep them safe!"

"Don't you think that's a warrior's job?" She took a few steps closer. "Let me take care of them."

"No!" He cried again. "You're going to hurt them!"

"Stand aside!" She snapped, clearly losing patience. By now, she had already reached Pounce, and their was a mere mouse-length between the kit and the deadly she-cat.

"No!" Pounce shouted, suddenly lashing out with one of his paws. His claws hit their target, as Dawnstar flinched in surprise at the kit's attempted attack. Pounce's eyes widened at realization of what he had done, and to Rainpelt's horror, Dawnstar brought back her paw and dealt a hard smack to the side of the young tom's head. Pounce let out a cry of fear as he stumbled, losing his grip on the rafters, and tumbled towards the war below.

* * *

Review, please! Anyone got any predictions for the battle? Let me know what you think of everything so far..!


	44. Chapter Forty Three

**Disclaimer; I don't own Warriors!**

* * *

Rainpelt hurried forward, stumbling several times, but keeping his balance on the rafters. He couldn't let Dawnstar get to Whisker or the other kits. With a heave, he threw himself forward and grabbed tightly onto the unsuspecting leader's scruff, throwing them both off balance. With a yowl from the she-cat, he began to tumble away, dragging the leader with him and falling towards the battles below. Rainpelt let go, unable to keep his hold on her as he spiraled through the air. With a cry of pain, Rainpelt hit the ground directly on his back, several pops and snaps accompanying his smack into the ground. After a moment of agony, merciful blackness overtook his mind.

---

Pinned beneath the weight of her mother, Birdclaw was powerless to do anything. All of her squirming and fighting got her nowhere, and she suddenly snapped.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She snarled hatefully. "You've got me right where you want me! Kill me!"

With a triumphant look, Blackfur brought back a paw and revealed her fangs. Just when Birdclaw thought the end was about to arrive, her mother faltered.

"What are you doing?" Birdclaw snapped. "Do it already!"

Blackfur's victorious expression faded away, leaving only uncertainty. Her paw lowered a fraction.

"I can't," she murmured, both of their eyes mirroring the same confusion. "I can't kill you. Not my own kit."

Suddenly, something landed atop of Blackfur, and her eyes widened with horror, jaws parting slightly. There was a quiet snap, and her mother's body went limp. Birdclaw quickly crawled out from beneath the motionless form, turning around with horror.

"I couldn't let her, Birdclaw," Addertail was standing there, muzzle bloodied, the back of Blackfur's neck damp with the same substance. "Not you."

Birdclaw blinked a few times, as if she could reverse her mother's death if she tried hard enough.

"She wasn't going to kill me," she mumbled, just loud enough for Addertail to hear. "She was going to spare me. She was going to give me a chance."

Addertail was silent, eyes narrowed in confusion and fear.

"_I _was going to give her a chance," she finished.

"No," Addertail spoke up again, shaking his head. "No, she was going to kill you, Birdclaw. You don't understand."

"She wasn't," she insisted with a chilling calmness.

"Yes, she was!" Addertail burst. "Don't say that, Birdclaw, she _was!" _

Her father turned and bound away, leaving the body of his former mate. Birdclaw watched him go, until she could no longer find him amongst the fighting cats.

---

Peace. Quiet.

There was not a sound in the entire Horseplace. The smells were the same; comforting bedding, round and tasty mice. The feel of the ground beneath his paws was the same.

_She's got it down quite well, you know._

Birdclaw's voice suddenly interupted the silence. It was calm; happy, even.

_Oh, I know! Icefur hunts better than I do, that's for sure._

Hazel's reached his ears next, though for all of his looking around, Rainpelt could not find them.

_When can I learn how to hunt like that, Birdclaw?_

It was Pounce inquiring.

_Not yet, _Birdclaw's voice purred. _You're not old enough. _

Rainpelt's whiskers twitched. Pounce and Whisker were only a bit shy of six moons; they would be about to be made apprentices, were they Clan cats. Birdclaw probably would train them, had they…

Then it occured to him. They never _had_ asked to be taught how to hunt. Why was he hearing this? And Icefur already knew how to hunt, why was he hearing Birdclaw talking about teaching her, when they had already perfected her technique?

_I want to learn how to fight!_

Whisker's voice cut in. Rainpelt shook his head. The little tom was much gentler than his brother. He wouldn't be the one asking about fighting techniques…

"Rainpelt."

A louder voice startled him, and he looked up.

"We couldn't stay like this forever," he spotted the source of the voice, a form sitting up in the rafters. "It's not your fault that the peace came to an end."

Rainpelt's jaw parted as he recognized the voice. It fell further still when Cedartail opened his eyes.

A stunning, brilliant blue.

---

"Oh, StarClan, let him get up."

Rainpelt's eyes fluttered open, and immidiately he was aware of the pain again. His back ached, and every breath seemed to wrench another wave of discomfort through his body.

"Thank StarClan," another voice breathed, and his eyes wandered upwards. He blinked several times, realizing he was surrounded by a group of cats; the sounds of battle having disappeared.

"What's going on?" He panted, trying to get to his paws, but being forced back down by the pain. "Where's Dawnstar, what's -?"

"Hold on, Rainpelt," Birdclaw's voice interrupted him. "Don't worry; Dawnstar's dead. The battle's over."

"What?" He asked.

"When you and Dawnstar fell from the rafters," she continued, "she landed on a Twoleg object; you know, we used to see the Twoleg elder shoveling bedding around with it sometimes."

Rainpelt knew what Birdclaw meant. He had seen the old Twoleg use it, it's three long tines perfect for stabbing into golden bedding.

Or impaling cats.

"I'm so glad to see you, Rainpelt," the first voice spoke up again, and he found the caring gaze of his father staring over him. He hadn't seen Grayclaw in so long, he almost didn't believe that it was him. "Thank StarClan you're alive."

"Is he alright?"

This new voice spoke up quietly, and Rainpelt noticed Minnowpool, who was near the back of the group, shuffle to the side to let the speaker through. Rainpelt's eyes widened.

"I think he may have fractured a few bones," another cat spoke up, this one who he didn't know. "He'll need help getting back to camp."

"Assuming that's where he's going," Birdclaw pointed out.

"As long as he'll be alright," Ivytail meowed, catching her son's eye. When she realized Rainpelt was watching her, her eyes widened and she darted away, making a hasty exit. Grayclaw glanced over at him quickly.

"She's glad that you're alright, you know," he mumbled. Rainpelt propped himself up, careful not to twist any sore spots, and nodded faintly.

"The Clans all dispersed after Dawnstar's death was noticed," Birdclaw suddenly explained. "But RiverClan and WindClan are still just outside, so if you…if you want to go back, you won't have to walk too far to catch up."

"I need to take these kits home," Addertail spoke up. "They've been through too much."

"Let me help you," Clovertail spoke up. "Icefur and I can help you carry them."

"Do you think Darkstar would mind if I stayed with you?" The tom asked. "I can't bring these kits back to ThunderClan, not after all that they've done, even with Dawnstar gone. And I want you to be able to see them, not just at Gatherings."

"We can convince him, I'm sure," Clovertail assured him, picking up a little ginger and white she-cat by the scruff. At the sight of the little kit, Rainpelt remembered something.

"Wait!" He cried suddenly, grabbing the attention of every cat nearby. "Where's Pounce?"

"I'm right here!" The little tom hurried forward, beaming. "Did you see how brave I was, Rainpelt? I even landed on my paws!"

Rainpelt couldn't resist a purr. "Yeah, you were pretty brave for a little scrap of fur."

"Wait!" The little she-cat in Clovertail's jaws began to squirm. "Wait, lemme down!"

Confused, the dark tabby did so, and the little kit ambled towards Pounce.

"Thanks for saving us," she piped up eagerly. "You were like a real warrior!"

Pounce flattened his ears in embarrassment.

"Yeah, well…" he mumbled, whiskers twitching. Rainpelt and Birdclaw both chuckled slightly, while Hazel purred behind her son.

"Look at how red your ears are, Pounce!" Whisker meowed, staring at the glowing tips.

"They're not!" Pounce snapped back, shoving his littermate roughly.

"Icefur?" Rainpelt noticed that Clovertail and Addertail were up ahead, near the exit, Icefur staring at them with her head cocked slightly to the side. Clovertail beckoned with her tail. "Coming?"

The white she-cat looked over at Birdclaw, then back at Clovertail.

"You can go, you know," Birdclaw mumbled, though it was obvious that Icefur could not hear. "Go home."

She motioned for Icefur to follow Clovertail, and the white she-cat paused for a moment more. Then, she hurried towards Birdclaw and nuzzled her, gave her a single lick on her ear, and waited.

"I'll see you again," Birdclaw spoke slowly, though Rainpelt didn't know if Icefur knew the words. "I promise."

Icefur's tail swayed in satisfaction, and Birdclaw purred. Then, she darted quickly towards where he lay, and gave him a quick nuzzle. Surprised, he watched her then do the same to Hazel, and give each kit a quick lick before heading back to the tiny white she-cat, snatching her up, and hurrying after Clovertail and Addertail.

"I've got to get back to WindClan," the brown tom got to his paws. "I'm sorry about Cedartail."

"No," Birdclaw answered. "_I'm _sorry, Falconwing."

"We should be going too, Rainpelt," Minnowpool piped up. Grayclaw nodded, heading towards the exit.

"Can you give me a minute?" He asked. "I can get out of here fine by myself, don't worry."

"Are you sure?" Minnowpool asked, but when Rainpelt nodded, she turned to leave. Grayclaw and Troutclaw followed closely.

"So we're all splitting up," Birdclaw meowed.

"We've been splitting up all along," Rainpelt struggle to his paws, gritting his teeth. "How is it any different now?"

"Because now it's official," Birdclaw went on. "And this time, there's no getting back together. Now there'll be boundaries separating us."

"Not us," Hazel meowed softly, and Birdclaw looked over.

"What?"

"You thought we weren't coming with you?" She chuckled.

"Wait," she meowed. "You want to come back to ThunderClan with me?"

"If that's where you're going," Hazel insisted. "That's where I want to be."

Rainpelt chuckled softly as Birdclaw blinked.

"Are you sure?"

"She seems sure enough to me, Birdclaw," Rainpelt butted in. "Why don't you just take the offer already?"

Birdclaw's ears flattened and Hazel laughed.

"You know," Birdclaw glanced over at him. "I won't miss you."

"Come on, Pounce, Whisker," Hazel beckoned her sons. "We'll meet you outside, Birdclaw."

As Hazel passed, she gave the black she-cat's ear a quick lick. Once the three had left, Rainpelt snorted.

"What?" Birdclaw snapped. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing," he chuckled.

"I never told you why I left ThunderClan, did I?" Birdclaw suddenly meowed. Rainpelt shook his head. "You know that she-cat who died during the battle? Willowfur?"

He nodded.

"I loved her," she confessed. "My Clan thought there was something wrong with me, loving a she-cat."

"I'm sure they'll be thrilled to have you bringing home Hazel," he meowed.

"What does she have to do with anything?"

"Oh, come on, Birdclaw," he rolled his eyes. "Before you told me your story I was already guessing!"

"Guessing what?" She answered irritably.

"You obviously care about her," he snorted.

"You've got it all wrong," she huffed.

"Then you won't mind me telling her so?" He took a careful step towards the exit.

"Don't you dare," she snapped. Rainpelt chuckled.

"Alright then."

"I won't miss you at all," she began walking towards the exit.

"I won't miss you either," he answered, but couldn't hide another chuckle.

"Laugh at me one more time!" She turned and face him, and though her stance was defensive, even he could see the humor in her eyes.

"I'll see you around, Birdclaw," he answered.

"Hopefully not," she returned. "You know, I'd never be able to stand having a friend so self-centered as you."

"And I could never stand one so irritating," he replied. "It's a good thing we aren't or anything."

Birdclaw chuckled in spite of herself. "I'm glad you agree with me on this."

"It's the only thing I ever will," he chuckled, and Birdclaw turned the corner, disappearing from sight. Rainpelt looked over his shoulder, to the rafters where Cedartail had been in his dream, and then slowly began limping from the Horseplace for the last time.

* * *

Review, please! I'd love to hear what you think. And if you thought this was the end or anything, it's not over just yet.


	45. Chapter Forty Four

This is the last chapter before the epilouge, so make sure to get all your comments out in a review =D

**Disclaimer; I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

A dark gray she-cat crouched near the ground, searching the starry landscape for assistance.

"Is this StarClan?" She called out, her normally smoldering amber eyes now wide and lost. "Is anyone there?"

A shape emerged from the trees, a large ginger tom.

"Dawnstar," his voice boomed. "You have arrived."

"Who are you?" She questioned.

"Thunderstar," he answered, and she sunk further to the ground. "Stand tall, Dawnstar. Don't you remember the pride you had as a leader?"

Swallowing, she straightened up as instructed.

"You had quite a bit of pride, didn't you?" Another shape emerged, this one a lithe she-cat. "Trying to destroy _my_ Clan."

Her ears flattened as she realized this she-cat must be Windstar.

"Afraid now, aren't you?" Windstar growled. "As you should be. You should have taken care to be so humble in life; perhaps you would have ruled ThunderClan for some time longer."

"Deceiving my Clan," Another she-cat stepped forward. "Thought you had ShadowClan under your paws, didn't you?"

Dawnstar had no response. Here she was, respected leader of ThunderClan, most powerful leader by the lake; and her hard work was being chastised by her own ancestors.

What could she say?

"And what to do with you?" A final cat stepped forward, a tom. "You've caused so much trouble in the four territories, where could we possibly put you?"

"Do you have anything to say for your actions, Dawnstar?" Thunderstar spoke. "Speak now, or we will be forced to make a decision without your plea."

"I…I only did what I thought was best," she began, finding her voice. "Please, my ancestors. I tried to make my Clan the strongest by the lake. I wanted respect and power for us. I wanted an easier life for the kits of my Clan, more food for queens, more rest for elders. I watched over them. I did what I had to for my Clanmates."

"But never did you think about the Clans aside from your own," Riverstar spat.

"Does the warrior code say she must?" Shadowstar brought up. "Dawnstar makes a point, Riverstar." The tom let out a hiss, and the tension between the two of them was clear. Thunderstar held up his tail.

"Continue," he told her.

"I regret the death of Willowfur more than anything," she clarified. "I would never lay a claw on a Clanmate."

"You were ready to tear into Birdclaw," Thunderstar interjected.

"But she was a traitor!" She argued.

"She was no such thing," he disagreed. "But neither are you."

"I know what to do," Windstar spoke up. "Let another cat judge her."

"Who?" Riverstar asked.

Windstar turned and stared into the trees, letting out a long yowl. Within moments, another cat appeared.

"Hello, Cedartail."

Dawnstar stiffened. Cedartail. The tom she had killed, when she had caught him stealing kits. The brown tabby dipped his head respectfully towards the ancient cats, stepping forward. When Dawnstar caught his eyes, she flinched. Both of them shone a stunning blue; he was not blind here, in StarClan.

"You have heard us, and Dawnstar's plea," Windstar went on. "Does Dawnstar deserve to join our ranks? Or shall she be banished to the Place of No Stars?"

Dawnstar's ears flattened. The Place of No Stars? She had never heard of such a place…

"Ancestors," he spoke, "if I may suggest a third option?"

Thunderstar's eyes narrowed a bit, but Windstar spoke up first.

"Of course," she agreed. "I'm curious. What is it, young warrior?"

Cedartail's restored eyes seemed to glow at these words.

"She does not seem ready to join StarClan," he began, and Dawnstar's heart dropped like a stone in a stream. "Yet, she spent her life striving to do the best for her Clan; is that not the responsibility of a leader?"

Windstar nodded, the others waiting.

"Therefore, she does not deserve the Place of No Stars either," he went on. "If possible, I would like to suggest sending her back to the Clans."

"Granting her a tenth life?" Riverstar snapped. "Isn't that more of a reward for all that she's done?"

"No," Cedartail shook his head. "You misunderstand. She would not return as she is now. Give her a second chance; an entirely new start."

All four seemed to suddenly understand something that Dawnstar did not.

"Ah," Windstar meowed. "I understand now, Cedartail. Does anyone object?"

None of the other three ancestors spoke up.

"Then you, Cedartail, may do the honors," the she-cat permitted. Cedartail approached her, and Dawnstar couldn't help shrinking a bit. It was as if, through death, the young tom had become a much greater cat. Or perhaps he had always been such; and she had merely been the blind one.

He bent down slightly and touched his nose to her forehead, a cool sensation tingling throughout her body. She stared into the tom's deep blue eyes, and he whispered two last words to her.

"Good luck."

Her eyes fluttered, and she drifted into a silent sleep.

---

"Falconwing?"

He turned immidiately, always eager to speak with the pretty she-cat Mistheart. However, the sad look on her face tugged at his conscience.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern.

"I just came to say goodbye," she meowed. "You know, for good. The war is over. You won't be needing us anymore."

"But -" he stopped himself. _- I'll always need you._

"You've been a good friend to me, Falconwing," she dipped her head. "I just wanted you to know that."

"You can't - we -" he wasn't sure she even heard his desperate whispers. He paused, gathering his jumped and frantic thoughts.

"I'll miss you," he managed.

"I'll miss you too," she returned. "We'll see each other at Gatherings at least, you know. It won't be so bad."

She managed a hopeful expression, and Falconwing did his best to mirror it.

"I hope to see you soon," she meowed, turning away.

"Goodbye, Mistheart," he finished, watching her pad off with the rest of her Clan. In that moment, he made a final decision; they had no future. There was nothing more.

He left one thousand words unsaid.

---

"Gotcha'!"

"Ow, lemme go, you guys!"

"Bouncekit, Snowkit," Addertail purred, "get off of your brother."

He chuckled at the kits antics, and refrained from laughing any harder when he realized that a pale shape was sneaking up on a dozing Clovertail from across camp. When the shape revealed itself and leapt upon it's target, the dark tabby let out a yowl of surprise.

"Icefur!" She snapped, but not irritably. Spotting the moment of weakness, Bouncekit and Snowkit abandoned their brother in favor of their now-venerable half-sibling.

"They got me, Addertail," Elmkit pouted.

"Oh, don't you worry about it," he chuckled, giving his son a lick. "One day it'll be you pinning them."

"Are you sure?" He looked up with round, emerald eyes. It was hard for Addertail to believe that this precious kit had almost lost his chance at life.

"Of course I am," he purred. "Now, do you want to go rejoin your sisters?"

Elmkit nodded eagerly and hurried off. As Addertail watched him go, something startled him.

_Addertail._

The whisper was faint, but undeniably there.

And so familiar…

_Addertail, follow me…_

The voice seemed to be drifting away, and Addertail blundered through camp, rushing after it. He continued running until he reached the border between ShadowClan and ThunderClan territories; a place he had once called home, and was now forbidden to venture. Looking past the trees, he nearly jumped when he spotted a pair of glowing green eyes.

_I'm sorry…_

"B-Blackfur?" He stammered, fur rising.

_I should've…I'm sorry…_

Chunks of her sentence faded into nothing but mumbles, but Addertail dared not ask her to repeat herself. Here he was, wide awake, communicating with a dead cat.

Or was he just losing his mind?

_Tell Birdclaw…tell her…_

"Tell her what?" He whispered.

But the glowing eyes vanished, and Blackfur did not speak again.

---

Snow littered the ground gently, two sets of paws leaving prints in the fresh fall. Two tails touching every now and then, the darker one ever so slightly hinting at intertwining.

"I'm so proud of them," the brown and white she-cat purred. "I never imagined that they would end up as ThunderClan apprentices."

"They've come a long way," the black she-cat agreed. "But so have you."

"Not so much," she chuckled.

"No, you have," the other insisted. "Remember when we first met, Hazel? It was Cedar -"

She broke off abruptly.

"Keep going," Hazel meowed softly. "It's only his name. It's alright."

"Cedartail and I," she managed after a moment's pause. "We found out about you and Toby…you can't tell me you haven't come a long way since then."

Hazel's ears tipped back slightly. "I suppose so."

The black she-cat was still making a subtle effort to intertwine their tails.

"Are you happy here?" She stopped suddenly, her paws vanishing into the snow. The other she-cat's silvery-blue eyes blinked.

"Of course," she answered. "I'm happy anywhere with you."

The other cat paused once more, and Hazel leaned in and touched her nose.

"I love you, Birdclaw," she meowed. "You do know that, don't you?"

"I -" she stammered. "I…love you, too."

Hazel purred, and Birdclaw's insistent tail got it's wish.

---

Rainpelt hurried towards the nursery, as quick as his body could take him. He could see Grayclaw slipping inside already, and Troutclaw was guarding the entrance like enemies were going to jump out any second.

"What are you doing, mouse-brain?" Rainpelt snorted as he walked by. "Keeping watch for ThunderClan warriors?"

"A few moons ago you wouldn't be joking about that," he huffed.

Pushing his way inside, his eyes fell upon two bundles curled up at a creamy-brown belly. Minnowpool was purring loudly, licking both of the tiny forms.

"Two she-cats," Grayclaw purred.

Rainpelt limped closer, taking note of their appearance. One, slightly bigger than the other, was a the same gray shade as he. The other was darker, it's pelt slightly more scruffy.

"Do you have any names for them?" Rainpelt asked Minnowpool softly.

"I was thinking Puddlekit for this one," she rested her tail on the first she-cat. "But I'm not sure about her sister."

"We could wait until she opens her eyes," Rainpelt suggested, placing a soft lick behind his mate's ear. "Maybe that'll give us some ideas."

Suddenly, the smaller kit let out a squeak, catching it's parents attention. She turned her tiny head towards them, and ever so slightly, her eyes cracked open.

A smoldering amber.

Just as soon as she had opened them, the little she-cat closed them again and went back to feeding. Rainpelt and Minnowpool exchanged a glance.

"Did you see that?" Rainpelt asked his father.

"See what?" Grayclaw asked, confused. Rainpelt shook his head.

"Nothing," he answered, glancing at Minnowpool again. Those eyes…

"Emberkit," Minnowpool nodded suddenly. "How do you like that?"

"It's perfect," he agreed.

They let the strange occurrence go.

---

"You're certain, Cedartail?"

He nodded again, watching the new family through a pool of water. Windstar nodded.

"Alright," she agreed. "Most cats would not refuse an offer like this."

"I know," he answered. "But I can't, Windstar. I'd lose everything."

"You've already lost," she pointed out. He shook his head.

"No," he disagreed. "I did my part, didn't I? I became a warrior."

"You're quite wise for thinking that way," she noted. "Most cats would regret the fact that they died, even for a cause. Without you, your friends never would have returned to the Clans. Dawnstar's reign would have gone on."

Cedartail watched the two kits squirming at their mother's belly. No, he could never give this up. Windstar had offered him the chance at reincarnation; but as with any reincarnated cat, he would lose his prior memories. He couldn't agree to that, not after everything he had been through. Not now, that he had the friends he did, though they were separated by life and death.

"With your return," she went on, "you inspired your friends to do the same. You saved the lives of three innocent kits, and began the war that ended Dawnstar's power. You truly are a WindClan warrior."

Cedartail didn't need to live again. He had become a warrior in the eyes of StarClan; and that was all that he would ever need.


	46. Epilogue

Finally, I've managed to pull together an epilouge that I deem acceptable. Please review! This is the final update for 'To Be A Warrior'!

**Disclaimer; 46 chapters in, I think you know the deal.**

* * *

"Wait up! Puddlepaw, hold on!"

"Slow down, you two!" Rainpelt called after the two apprentices, who were racing towards the Gathering island. In his momentary lapse of focus, he stumbled, his claws automatically unsheathing at the thought of disappearing beneath the lake's surface.

"Careful," Minnowpool steadied him. "Worry about getting to the island; Puddlepaw and Emberpaw will be fine."

Embarrassed at his near-fall into the lake, he hurried carefully onto the island. Scanning the crowd, it didn't take long for Rainpelt to pick out who he was looking for.

"I'll be back," he meowed to Minnowpool, who waved him on with her tail. Limping towards his destination, Birdclaw caught his eye and called out a greeting.

"Hey, Rainpelt!" She meowed. Hazel was seated next to her, tail resting over Birdclaw's own. Icefur was nearby, blue eyes glowing when she spotted Rainpelt.

"How is everyone?" He resisted a purr as he sat down.

"Fine, as usual," Birdclaw reported. "You know, around here somewhere should be -"

Rainpelt was suddenly barreled into, nearly knocking him over. He turned with a sharp hiss, but it quickly died when he spotted who had struck him.

"Pouncepaw," he grumbled. "You mouse-brained furball."

"Sorry," the young tom laughed. "And it's not Pouncepaw anymore, Rainpelt, it's Pounce_heart_."

"Congratulations," he said dully, but truly did mean it. From behind his more obnoxious brother, he noticed Whiskerpaw padding closer. "And I assume your brother's got his new name too?"

"Yep," Pounceheart purred. "Whiskertail. He's a full-blown medicine cat, now."

"Pounceheart, wait up!"

A little ginger and white she-cat came up from behind the tom, panting. Once she was close enough, she charged into his side, ignoring her obvious fatigue.

"Careful!" Hazel warned as Pounceheart rolled over, feigning injury.

"You got me!" He cried as Bouncepaw crawled onto his chest. "Sorry, Hazel. I'm under attack."

"Where are your brother and sister, Bouncepaw?" Birdclaw asked.

"Oh," she meowed. "They're off talking to some of the other apprentices. But apprentices are boring, I want to be a warrior."

"Then you two might want to start _acting_ like warriors," Rainpelt advised. "StarClan knows how you got made into one, Pounceheart."

"Hey," he rolled to his paws. "I'm _quite _the warrior, actually."

"Bouncepaw!"

A few voices were calling the new apprentice's name, and her ears perked.

"Oh, gotta go!" She meowed. "Can I come play with you some more later, Pounceheart?"

Pounceheart chuckled and his ears tipped back. "Yeah, sure, if there's time."

"Okay!" She hurried off. Whiskertail tipped his head and narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"What?" He answered. "She's adorable!"

"Yeah, 'adorable'," Whiskertail meowed skeptically. "Just be careful."

With a yowl from the leaders, the Gathering officially began. Rainpelt settled beside Birdclaw, who was flanked by Hazel while Icefur took up the she-cat's other side. As much as he shied away from such sappy feelings, Rainpelt couldn't help but be reminded of plump mice, golden bedding, and long journeys simply in the presence of the other three. Nights of sleeping in trees, which had been awful for him to get into. The snarling dog that had nearly bitten Birdclaw in half as she saved Whisker - Whisker_tail_, now. Their eventual splitting up…only to come together again, one member short.

Rainpelt looked over at his friends, and spotted Icefur staring just past him. Eyes narrowed in confusion, he turned to look.

His breath caught in his throat, and he jerked to his paws.

He blinked hard, and it vanished. Whipping his head back towards the others, he saw Birdclaw staring as well, an expression of utter confusion and shock on her face.

"Did you…?" She began hesitantly, letting the sentence trail off. He nodded, Icefur still staring.

"What?" Hazel looked over at her mate. "What is it?"

Birdclaw blinked once before answering.

"Nothing," she muttered, exchanging another glance with him. "It was nothing."

He took another quick look over to his right, but all he saw were the usual cats gathered on the island, closest to him being Troutclaw, seated beside his mother. Neither he nor Mistheart seemed to have noticed the strange sighting, nor any other cat nearby.

_Think you're quick, do you? _He thought, an amused purr slipping from his throat despite his confusion, brown tabby fur and stunning blue eyes still etched into his mind.

For a moment, the four of them had been together again.


End file.
